Minecraft: Another Worlds War
by SILVERBRO14
Summary: A teenage gamer buys the recently re-released game minecraft and discovers just what happened to everyone else who purchased it. Along the way he meets different mobs, players and the occasional human and finds out theres a war going on between them. Will they all find a way home? Or will "He" get them first?
1. The beginning of the chaos

**WELCOME! To my first minecraft story!**

**Mods: Orespawn, mob talker, Flans, Smart moving and Twilight forest.**

******Okay hope you guys enjoy chapter 1!**

******!Disclaimer! I do not own minecraft or this storys baseline or Macklemore's thrift shop and Can't hold us. I only own: Silver Greybush, all OC's in chapter 1, all mob OC's, Lightnings Edge, I also own Weapon Styles: Normal, Water, Fire, Lightning, Wind, Light, Shadow, Demon and Angel styles, if you want to make your own go ahead but I need to know about it first.**

******Disclaimer out of the way now time for the story, enjoy.**

* * *

? ? ? POV

* * *

The sun shone over my small seaside town as I woke up to this beautiful morning. I sat up in my bed as I was greeted by my german sheperd named Jack."Morning Jack." I said as he let out a small bark and licked my face like dogs do. I got out of bed and walked towards my drawer to get some fresh clothes, I changed into a white tank top with my favorite dark blue hoodie, dark grey cargo pants and silver fingerless gloves with my initial S and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Nineteen and still going." I said sighing.

Yes I'm not that old but I still have yet to say goodbye to my childhood, yet I workout and have tried to be a body builder. How do I remedy this? Video games, especially indie computer games. Today specifically I heard about this cool game that was getting re-released and was first released in 2011 but was taken down by its creator, Notch who stated that the game had to many bugs and wasn't safe enough. Weird enough it wasn't only until 2111 that the game was heard of again and from what I've heard it was again taken down due to bugs. And finally it was republished two years ago in the year 2211 and wasn't taken down anymore. But since its release recent reports of random people disappearing and more people are saying it was because of the games release but it was only yesterday that it was a scheme planned by some local punks, or should I say con-men who all but wanted to cause trouble as they actually paid different people to go to, get this disneyland... I know. But they were eventually caught but weren't sentenced very long because todays government paid back all the people who were scammed and even paid the angry ones a little extra.

But to everyones surprise quite a few people were still missing. But they probably just moved away though seeing as their houses were empty when investigators checked the missing persons houses. How do I know this? My dads a news reporter and my moms a cop. Meaning they were always away from home and I was left to help myself.

I was never really home though because like I said I was trying to be a bodybuilder as well I'm a parkourist, if thats even a term. I do the hardcore stuff like handstands over high places and other badass stuff like that. Anyways its time I left for some food my parents and I never eat at home and when we do its for a party, family reunion(Our house is huge, four stories to be exact), or if it was one of our birthdays. My dad in fact was the one who usually cooks those meals and since he's been all over the world as a reporter and has learned thousands upon thousands of recipes that sometimes he forgets the most recent ones!

Today I was going to work because today since this new game was released in my home state I can finally get it but first I had to get the money for it.

"Ready to go buddy?" I asked the Rather larger than normal german sheperd. He barked happily and I went to grab his collar from the counter of my kitchen. He followed me through the enormous house to the kitchen which was twice the size of your normal master bedroom. How we afforded such a mansion I didn't know. I found and picked up Jacks collar, as he approached me he was growling at something."Whats wrong? Jack?" His attention wasn't on me anymore as he approached the counter I looked at what he was barking at.

It was one of my games, specifically it was my newest game called The Lightning Reaper(Fake game I created for the story)."Hey chill its just a game boy." I said showing him the case and he stopped growling and sniffed it again and the growling resumed. Just to maybe get the same sense I took a whiff of the box. It smelled like...burning hair, so I opened the box and found not only the game itself but also what looked to be a ring."What the hell?" The ring was made of a weird looking metal and had an electric blue gem in the center which I passed of as a fake diamond, I took it and put it up in my room next to my computer and when I got back downstairs Jack had stopped barking but had a worried look on his face.

"Its alright Jack I'll check it out later." I said and he bowed his head, it was his way of apologizing whenever he misbehaved. I patted him on the head and he perked up at the gesture and went to grab his collar which I had clumsily dropped on the floor when I grabbed the ring. He brought it to me and I put the blue and white collar around his neck and got his leash from the desk near the actually small flatscreen TV which I played my xbox or playstation games on. I attached the leash and pulled out my iPod put in my earbuds and played one of my favorite songs on.

It was a Nightcore version of the song by Macklemore thrift shop. The song played as I nodded my head to the hip hop song.

As I walked down the street of my rather small hometown I went to cross the street as Jack followed, we arrived at game stop and I walked in as I did I was greeted by my friend Calob."Hey Silver whats up!"

"Nothing much bro, so how longs my shift today? Jack doesn't like waiting around for more than four hours."

"Only an hour today man we've got a replacement so you get more time off." He said and pointed to a rather short brunette in the corner looking at a game, I didn't know which but I couldn't care less. I went in back and put on my work outfit...I didn't have the best job but it was mine. I had to put on a random cosplay outfit for a random popular videogame and todays was a Final Fantasy outfit, meaning I had to carry Cloud's life sized sword around on my back. I wonder what the girl had to wear."Hey bro you dressed yet?"

"Yeah I'll be right out." I said and put on the wig and sleeveless shirt."What doesn't make sense is their making a black guy cosplay a white protagonist." I said to myself shrugging, I walked out and my 'goodfriend' smirked at me.

"You should be happy. Not only do we get more customers when your out but you also look pretty good in that, and I'm a guy."

"Shut up." I said and Jack growled at him."Or do you remember why I even bring him?" I grinned at him evilly.

As much as a friend he was he became un-bare-able at times. Jack knew he had to stay there so he went into the corner where his food bowl and his water was set in a corner. He was the smartest dog I knew, he knew how to turn on and even change the channel on a TV and I was happy that he wouldn't get board.

Calob was right though, for some reason I really brought in the female gamers who like seeing a black version of Cloud...Honestly I think if I wasn't here gamestop would have to relocate. And where females go guys go so unless I'm out there at the corner holding the advertisement sign pointing towards the corner store girls don't come and if there are no girls there are no guys. Although I get dirty looks sometimes I usually have a friend in town who stops and checks up on me sometimes. Because it can get hot outside especially in this town.

* * *

I rejoiced as my hour shift was finally over and I could collect my payment and leave. Todays pay wasn't that much only about ten dollars that added up to the monay I brought to get Minecraft was about sixty. I came prepared with fifty just in case the game was expensive. So after I got dressed I asked Calob.

"Hey man what section is Minecraft in?"

"Oh that? Well it doesn't come as a disc it comes as a computer download."

"I swear if this is another prank the barrier between you and Jack's teeth is broken." He went pale. Jack wasn't just my dog, he was pretty much my brother because I'm an only child and Jack helped me with dealing with that.

"Its no joke dude, the game must also be pretty good because everyone who came back from the game said they enjoyed it but because of that its said than more than half the buyers never left their computers for weeks!" That was impressive, the only game that did that before was the much anticipated Halo 5. The game was worth the hype but I've never played it. Much like Minecraft it was also claimed to have caused a few missing persons cases but iit was just because either the player was disappointed and cried in a corner for the week or the player enjoyed it way too much and locked themselves in their rooms almost literally glued to their consoles.

"Cool so how much?"

"That'll be twenty dollars."

"Seriously?! I brought fifty excluding the ten you paid me!"

"Well then you my friend have excess cash, may I suggest asking her out?"

"Who?" I was about to unleash a german sheperds fury when the girl who did the rest of my shift walked out."Hell no, she's the girl who does the rest of my shift if I asked her out it would weird her out."

"Oh come on man she's hot!"

"Shut up Calob I'm out of your league." She said and I burst into a laughing fit."You too, I came here to work not to flirt." She walked out of the store grabbing the advertisement sign on her way out.

Calob looked at me."No."

"I know you like the hard to gets!"

"Shut the hell up would you, Jack!"

"Okay okay okay! Sorry!" He ran to the back of the building as Jack gave him a look that would scare anybody, even dog fanatics.

"Goodboy, now lets go home." I said to him as we left the store for little did we know the last time.

We arrived home and I was about to go for a run when the ring somehow caught my attention as I let Jack out back to run around to chase after the automated disc thrower, remember when I he was the smartest dog? My statement stands as he grabbed ahold of the disc and put it in the launcher to chase after it again.

I decided to try the ring on despite me not liking to wear any man jewelry, and to my surprise the thing fit perfectly! As if it was made for me. Then I felt what felt like electricity course through my body at an alarming rate. So much so that I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to see Jack whining over me worried."I'm okay just a slight headache." I told him and he did what looked like a nod. I sat up and looked down at the ring which Jack seems to have gotten used to already and noticed that the crystal was a bit brighter than it was when I wasn't wearing it, but I shrugged it off thinking it was just me, however the fact I fainted meant something was wrong with the ring but for now it had subsided to so just I also passed that off and walked towards my computer. Then I remembered my run but by now it was already dark.

"Must've been out for awhile. Oh well which game should I play first?" I looked at the two most recent games that were in my hands, The Lightning Reaper and Minecraft. I decided to play the cubic open world survival game first and opened up the minecraft site to download it. I entered the code for my minecraft purchase card and the download started.

As it downloaded Jack was giving me worried glances from time to time. This time I looked at him and he walked up to me and put his head on my lap as I sat in the chair in front of my computer. I was getting worried myself because he only did this when he didn't want me to do something. The game finally downloaded and he nipped at my arm."Whats wrong?" I asked him and he looked at the screen which was entirely the dirt texture from the game.

"What?" He then started to get really close to me. He did this whenever I got a horror game or when he was scared of the game."I would say your a bitch but your a guy so. Alright fine just let me play this to test it out." I now thought I knew what he wanted, he either wanted a walk or was tired and I thought it was either one so I quickly booted up the game. As the screen loaded Jack went to get my backpack, which was always full of escentual items such as a water bottle a medium sized hatchet in case I needed to build a shelter, some energy bars clean clothes that I changed every day in case and a pocket knife and a survival guide to know which plants I can eat or use as a spice or something like that. I kinda inherited my fathers cooking.

"Whats up?" I asked him and he put it on my lap and bit me, HARD. I screamed as I saw a flashed of light and his grip hardened on my arm.

* * *

This time I woke up in a forest with Jack sitting down next to me, the forest seemed normal except for the pack of wolves in the distance. I stood up and looked around to find a herd of wild cows? Not only that but also horses, pigs, chickens and tons of other weird ass creatures

"Hey Jack, search." I told him and I didn't know what to look for but he did."Make sure that we aren't anywhere weird." I told him and picked up my backpack.

I followed my dog who I hoped knew where he was going because that pack of wolves might return hungry and we wouldn't stand a chance. We found a small cave and I decided to make a torch of some kind to save my flashlight. I picked up a stick put some grass on it and ripped off a piece of the shirt in my backpack and wrapped it on the stick and got out a lighter and went into the cave, Jack of course followed me.

It was a rather small cavern that would work as a shelter but if something happened to stumble in here then I wouldn't be able to get out. I also found some weird type of items in this cave, well more to say ores. On the roof of the cave different types of ores could be seen, I could recognize a few such as Iron and granite but others seemed different than normal.

Jack decided to lay down and I attached the torch to a wall in the cave and got out my hatchet and left the micro cave. Around me were some sheep which I thought I could use to make a temporary bed to sleep on and a few different birds that I could eat if I ran out of food before I got rescued or something.

"Seems legit guess I should hurry up." I said looking at the sun to see it was starting to set but it would still be a while before dark. I went towards the forest again to gather some wood from the trees, me being a nature freak I didn't enjoy doing so but I knew I had to. I hacked at the small tree till it collapsed next to me and chopped up some more of this wood stuff.

As my earlier prediction was correct the wolves did in fact return, but they just circled me. I was about to run but then they were the ones to do so."What the hell?" I moved from my spot and just as I did an arrow hit the spot where I would've been less than a second ago. I saw my life flash before my eyes as I ran back to my cavern.

I got there in time enough to place the logs I cut to block the entrance from whatever I was being attacked by. I back away slowly and heard Jack whining to me but I still didn't turn around and I heard a hissing sound that seemed to be right in my ear.

I spun around and nearly stuck my hatchet into the source of the sound but the cave wall had other ideas. My hatchet bounced off it while what stood in front of me wasn't at all what I expected. It was a short brown haired girl in a green hoodie and her face was pale as well as scared to death.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed chapter one!**

**Things revealed next chapter: Who this mysterious girl is and Silver's attacker as well as where he is!**

**Hope you guys can bare with me because I have three other stories which I'm working on at the moment and I'm really just trying to work hard and I will try to update this thing as soon as possible but for now I have to update my other stories! Also this storyline and how it plays out slightly belongs to Najee because the ring part is taken from darkness is magic and the minecraft disappearances belongs to Cresent Crane. But only slightly as these things aren't really helpful to the storyline(ish).**

**Anyways guys, MC4ever and I'm out!**


	2. The Miner and his dog

**HEY DUDES and beautiful ladies ;)** **Welcome back to Minecraft: The New World!**

**Mods: Orespawn, Mob Talker, Flans, Smart moving, mutant mobs and Twilight Forest.**

**!Disclaimer!: I do not own Minecraft, some of the storyline, and all the songs I put in these chapters. I only own: Silver Greybush, Jack the german sheperd, all mob OC's, Lightnings Edge, I also own weapon styles: Normal, Water, Fire, Lightning, Wind, Light, Shadow, Angel and Demon weapon styles, and if you want to create your own tell me then I can add to the roster of styles.**

**Disclaimers out of the way now you may read on.**

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

I spun around and nearly stuck my hatchet into the source of the sound but the cave wall had other ideas. My hatchet bounced off it while what stood in front of me wasn't at all what I expected. It was a short brown-haired girl in a green hoodie and her face pale as well as scared to death.

"Agh sorry bout that you kinda scared me there." I said rubbing the back of my head as the girl just stared at me never letting up her 'near death' frightened face.

Jack walked up to her and whined at my hatchet and took it to the back of the cave with him. The girl as far as I could tell was slowly regaining herself when suddenly I heard what sounded like a whistle, which Jack barked at trying to resist charging the sound then suddenly another girl but this one was blonde and wearing a grey jacket that was unzipped showing a white T shirt under with grey pants.

She had what looked like a quiver of arrows and a bow in her hands, the quiver being slung on her shoulder while the bow was drawn and was pointed towards me. So reacting to the situation I grabbed ahold of my makeshift wooden sword that I made it wasn't lethal but it works as a temporary weapon. The girl released and arrow and I avoided it and it nearly hit Jack.

"STOP!" The girl in the green hoodie shouted."Sierra stop! He isn't one of them!" I had no idea what was going on but I wasn't getting shot so I went along.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing! I just scared him by accident thats all!" Yeah lady I'm not sure if scared is the right word for what I felt when I heard that hissing. Well then I heard it again and I felt something long and thin slide down my shoulder as I moved my eyes towards the creature and I was trying my best to hold back the evidently girlish scream that would follow.

"It also looks like you weren't the one he heard hissing." The blonde laughed and I glared at her, I had an immortal hate for snakes and right now one was slithering down me like a tree.

"Here let me get the for you." The brunette girl said lifting the snake off my shoulder and throwing it out of the shelter. I decided, these two were crazy."I'm Charlize and the one who shot at you is Sierra. And we're very sorry to have bothered you mister-"

"Silver, Silver Greybush. Weird name but its mine now I personally would like to know exactly what the hells going on and why your friend was trying to kill me!" I exclaimed as the blonde apparently named Sierra yawned, she was obviously less than amused at me.

"Well, whadd'ya wanna know?" The girl named Charlize asked.

"Well for starters where am I? Second who the hell is 'them'? Third I'd like to know why you two girls are out in a place like this." I said and suppressed all my other questions and just focused on the high priority things I needed to know.

"Well I can answer two of those questions, one your in Minecraftia, and two 'they' are the cube humans that invade our world but all too recently odd looking humans such as yourself have been appearing and its kinda ruined the balance." Well that was two but what didn't make any sense to me was the fact she didn't answer why she was out here in the first place.

"And as you can see I mistook you for a-" Charlize gave her a look and she went wide-eyed realizing what she said.

The long silence was hard to endure so I spoke up."A...what?" I asked getting impatient.

"You'll know in due time but for now we need to make sure to get you somewhere safe." My left eye twitched.

"I'm not going anywhere with you lunatics!" I said going for my backpack but found that Sierra had drawn her bow and was targeting me. I sighed and moved slower and pulled my backpack closer to me and opened it because I was hungry."What? I'm hungry!" I said biting into my third to last energy bar, the food wasn't lasting as long as I'd hoped. Which wasn't good for business cause Jack still needed to eat.

I looked over to Jack worried as he slowly fell asleep on a rock next to my 'bed'."Don't worry mister Silver I fed him while you were gone."

"What did you feed him?"

"Some beef if thats alright with you, want some?" She asked handing me some of the meat, I shook my head and turned away from them.

"You guys can leave because I can handle myself just fine. Besides I recently learned it isn't safe after dark so you can stay with me for the night but after that you guys gotta go." I said to them and they nodded, well that was easier than I thought.

"However we need to show you how to craft items." I lifted my sword and she seemed to be confused."Well we need to teach you to build a shelter, a proper shelter." I gestured around the cave and she seemed to hate me for doing so and shot an arrow right past my head.

"I said I could handle myself didn't I? Right are you guys gonna make a bed or something?" I asked and the two turned around and did something short of a huddle. I didn't bother to try and hear them because I was too tired to do anything but walk at this point so I walked over to my 'bed' and tried to fall asleep but felt as if the two were watching me.

I lifted my head and saw them both watching me intently, which got creepy only ten seconds later when the only one that looked away was Charlize and Sierra just yawned."Hey could you guys stop staring? It feels weird." I asked and Sierra shrugged and laid back on the cave wall while Charlize was thinking about something. I laid back down and Jack cuddled close to me, I used to do this when he was a puppy because he was in a new place and this is the first time he's slept anywhere other than home before. I slowly drifted off to sleep my thoughts filled with the many things that could happen from here on out in this insane world.

* * *

**The next day Silver's POV**

* * *

I woke up to a very unpleasant feeling, it somehow got really cold now and I regret not builiding a fire to prevent that because it wasn't just cold it was freezing. I sat up and put my blue hoodie back on because I had bundled it up to use as a pillow, which wasn't a bad idea. As I got up to check my bag I only had one energy bar left.

"God damnit. Guess I have to resort to collecting food from here in out." I said to myself quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone who was still sleeping. I went towards the temporary wall I had built to seal the cave in case of rain or if to prevent any intruders while I slept, and as I checked it I found claw marks as if something REALLY wanted in. I wasn't frightened by this because it was apparently raining last night as the ground outside was all muddy and wet. I turned to go towards the forest to collect some fire wood when right there in front of me was one of the wolves from yesterday.

It seemed curious about me but I bowed my head and got on one knee, it was the best sign of respect I knew as I pretty much cried in my mind thinking I was going to die any second but when seconds turned into minutes I wondered if this things goal was to observe me rather than kill me. It kinda signaled me to lift my head back up so I did and when I did the wolf was gone and was replaced by a girl roughly my height and with grey hair and blood red eyes, and was wearing a white blouse with grey short-shorts. I backed up a bit frightened by seeing...her, I honestly had no idea.

"You don't need to be frightened, I won't bite." She said in an almost motherly voice.

"Yeah well I couldn't tell, who are you anyway?" She smiled at me then pointed to the forest.

"Come find me when you think you have what it takes." She said and I blinked and the wolf was there again and the second time I blinked it was gone. Then I looked around to see weird creatures surrounding me, one was a large beetle, one was a large scorpion and the rest were an asortment of zombies and walking skeletons.

"Ah shit." I said about to run but was stopped when I saw something in the sky. That "Thing" was a HUGE squid. My jaw literally dropped to the floor as I sprinted for my cave like a lizard being chased by children."HALP!" I yelled jumping in grabbing ahold of my hatchet and swinging it into the first zombie as another fell to an arrow from behind me as I saw Charlize and Sierra up and ready to fight.

Charlize was holding some type of dagger while Sierra had multiple arrows on the bow-string at once launching three arrows out at once. And for some reason the skeletons stopped attacking and left while the zombies charged as the three larger creatures waited outside for us. Afterwards the remaining mobs left and the bigger ones left as well whilest the last few zombies charged at us, there was still about twenty. Charlize fainted somewhere during the fight(Effects of the creeper shard) an Sierra was out of arrows leaving me to fight them off.

I had started fighting the last of the monsters as a hulk-like zombies burst out of the ground less than five feet away sending me to my knees as I lifted my arms to brace from an oncoming attack, but when that pain never came I looked up to see my ring flashing with electricity as I stood up. This new feeling washed over my body like nothing I'd ever felt before as I lifted my fist into the large zombies face knocking it back a little as the regular sized zombies charged at me as I released a shockwave killing most of them but blasting a few away. The large zombie stood up and brought down its fist as I punched back.

The impact created an explosion as I was sent back a few yards and the zombie stood its ground charging at me tossing me into the air and slamming me into the ground. Which hurt like hell mind you, I stood back up to face the monster then noticed something pop up in my head and it said: WARNING half heart remaining!

"Uh oh." I said jumping backwards sending out another shockwave to hit it but it had launched its own shockwave at me and the two blasts collided creating another explosion sending me backwards again along with Charlize and Sierra.

The brutus stood still for a moment then he roared.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter people next one will be longer(probably I'm not making any promises) hopefully and as well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions to be answered: Who was that wolf girl? What happened to Charlize and Sierra? What happened to Silver? Where was Jack during all this?**

**Answers to these questions and more next chapter of Minecraft: The New World!**


	3. A CONSPIRACY!

**Hey guys welcome back to Minecraft: The New World!**

**Silver: Alright your chapter intro is getting old really fast**

**But you forget this is a videogame, and its popularity rivals that of the BF of CoD series'. Still I will start doing this for all my stories but right now this is the only one I'm doing it in.**

**Mods: Orespawn, Mob Talker, Flans, Smart Moving, Mutant Mobs, and Twilight Forest.**

**!Disclaimer!: I dont NOT own Minecraft as well as some ideas or materials in this story, nor do I own the songs I may put up in these chapters.**

**I only own: Silver Greybush(Main OC), Jack the german sheperd, All Mob OC's, Lightning's Edge and Weapon styles(if you don't know what Weapon Styles are or want to create one, or use one along side your OC please notify me first!)**

**Disclaimer out of the way enjoy chapter 3! :)**

* * *

**No one's POV**

* * *

Silver stood there as he looked at the hulk-sized monster with awe and fear. It had been defeated yet it got back up twice and Silver wasn't sure if he could go another round with only half a heart.

"Silver!" Charlize shouted from the distance." That thing still has tons of health left! You can't beat it!" She said as Silver was already running before her statement.

The late-teen ran into the small cave they stayed in that night to grab his stuff but his german sheperd, Jack had already snatched his bag and was waiting at the top of the hill. He ran up to the dog and patted him on the head as they ran from the monster behind them as it seemed to completely ignore the two girls they had recently met and Silver was wondering just exactly who they were. The monster ran up the hill after them but because of its weight it tumbled down once or twice as the girls watched, Sierra yawning while Charlize had a worried look on her face.

"Char-Char what do you think he'll do? The King ordered us to capture him and take him to the-"

"Don't... She might be listening or worse." Sierra's once careless expression turned to one full of fear and worry."We will do what the King says but we have to act fast, the endermen might find him and once they do they might use him to bring back the god from his dimensional seal." Sierra nodded as Charlize put a serious look on herself. The monster turned to them and pointed over the hill and spoke in a burly and almost groaning voice.

"He said you were taking too long creeper girl and skeleton girl."

"Do you know who we are?!" Sierra raged and it nodded.

"Yes indeed I do but yet you have no power against the mutants or our king. Besides if you interfere now or if I harm one of you, your supposed "father" will have both of our heads."

"Your "king" is a cowardly one." The monster glared at the brunette that just spoke." And trust me when I say, his plan will indefinitely fail just to tell you ahead of time." The creature scowled and walked away.

"Heh, with our kings plan we will meet again and kill the rest of your kind as well as capture that human." It said disapearing into some kind of shadow.

"What do you think the human would do? If he found out our identities it would probably affect his decision." Sierra said to an angry Charlize.

She calmed down and sighed."I don't rightfully know, what would you or I do if there was a three way war between monster,s mutated monsters and humans?" Sierra put on a look of worry for fear of what Silver would do, true he didn't know the whole story or even that theres a war going on. But she also felt that over the twelve hours they've known eachother they'd bonded enough for him to trust them a little.

* * *

Meanwhile with Silver:

The boy didn't stop running as he saw what looked like civilization in front of his eyes.

"Jack stay here in cause, search around for anything suspicious cause this place is crazy." He said as the dog ran in another direction.

He approached the seemingly innocent town to see a few local children from the town running around. Silver being a pretty smart thought that this was a primeval village and either had an elder or an owner. He walked up to a farming man and asked.

"Excuse me but does this village have an owner, care taker or elder?" The farmer nodded and pointed to the stone tower in the center."Thanks!" He said walking towards the building with high hopes. He entered the tower the looked to a wall with a ladder on it." Is it sturdy?"

"As a rock my dear boy!" An elderly voice said from the back of the room.

"You must be this towns elder, I have a few questions."

"I know and I also have t warn you, some of the answers you will not like some you will hate and some will make you cry. Now ask away." Silver realized that the questions and answers had to be serious so he picked out again the three most important.

"Okay for number one, what is Minecraftia?"

"Minecraftia was once a peaceful place with players, cube humans and even humans like you living in peace even with the mobs!" Silvers eyes widened.

"There are mobs here?! Wait that isn't number two number two is, are there any major cities or places to live?" He asked and looked out the window for a second to see Jack laying in a field sleeping as birds flew around.

"Yes actually there are quite a few, but because of recent events even fewer are accepting new citizens."

"Can you tell me a few that are still accepting or haven't heard of the events?"

"Yes but wouldn't you like to know what these events are?" He shrugged and the elder raise his brow.

"Before you answer secondary questions this is my final one, do you know of this rings origin?" He asked as the old man looked at it carefully and gasped out of realization."What? Is something wrong?!"

"No nothing I just remember today we're having a festival." Silver got annoyed."But the ring isn't anything more than an elemental weapon from the Weapon Styles category."

"Eh? Weapon...Styles?"

"I'll explain later my boy right now you need some new clothes you look like you fought a hulk zombie!" Silver gave a relieved sigh that meant "you have no idea" and sat up."Go to this address in Sky city which is the closest city from here to the north." He nodded took the paper and left with a smile on his face. He closed the door behind him and turned around to face a blade.

"Guys I think we hit the jackpot!" A man with a curly moustache said evilly.

"Yeah bows we did!" A shorter man said in a higher pitched voice.

Silver made an annoyed face as two other men appeared behind the first as more and more men appeared Silver's annoyed look worsened. He looked over to Jack as the dog was running towards the town at high speed and Silver calculated about fifteen seconds."Alrighty boys you got about roughly...eight seconds to put your weapons away before I get mad and my comrade arrives."

"OOOH we're soo scared!" One said with sarcasm.

"You should be cause as far as I'm aware this world doesn't have comrades like the one I have."

"Kid we're the reason Sky city's on lock down! You really wanna mess with us?!"

"Well that is my destination so I might as well help the city I'm going to be staying at out."

"We stole the kings favorite enchanted golden sword! Butter Sword!" Silver's annoyed look was at its peak as less than one second was left.

"I warned you, now hand over the gold sword?" He asked lifting his hand as Jack bombarded the men scaring and scattering them as only their leader was left.

"Impressive dog you got there, but I've also got one!" He said pointing to a dog the size of a juvenile wolf appeared behind him, the dog had the size but it didn't look very strong.

"Have you even fed it?" He asked as he picked up the dropped golden sword and sheathed it on his back."Oh well later dude!" Silver said walking off to the north.

"Come back here!" Silver just put his hands behind his head as he walked casually off as the man fumed at his actions and Jack gave the dog a worried look. Silver noticed the look of worry and decided with an annoyed sigh and turned around to face the man."Oh so you DIDN'T chicken out?!" Silver gave Jack a look of pure displeasure as the dog gave him a satisfied yip and turned to the man.

"No but its kinda hard to explain otherwise so I'll give you time to prepare yourself." Silver said pulling a rather large knife out of his backpack.

"Time to prepare? Kid your going down!"

"And all you've got is... are? Words." The man rushed at him and Silver delivered a punch straight to the gut as the guy yelled in pain."Also I'll be taking your dog with me for the time being."

"Oh no I've still got fight left in m-" The man started but never finished.

"You know Jack your lucky your my dog." Jack barked at him as he pet the german sheperd behind its ears and he whined pleased at his masters action. Silver turned to the dog he turned back to save as it was standing there as if lost."Hey there, my names Silver." The boy said with a smile as the dog made a nod. Silver reached out his hand to let the large almost wolf-like dog sniff his hand."Now what breed are you?" He asked himself getting a good look at it."I'd have to say...(**THIS IS A MOUTHFUL) **a czechoslovakian Wolfdog correct? Oh well if I'm wrong but that guy did NOT feed you!" He said handing the thing a piece of meat he had collected.

"Do you mind if I name you?" The dog gave a slight bark and he continued."Hm... your breed name while from central europe, sounds german to me so...How about Dina?" The dog barked happily and Silver smiled and started walking towards his needed location.

* * *

A while later Silver and the two dogs arrived at the entrance to the city with the sword in hand he walked up to a guard.

"Excuse me but do you know who owns this sword? I got it off a gang of bandits." He said and the guard made a happy face.

"Thank you sir we've been looking for this sword in forever!" The guard shouted and took it away from him.

"Well geez if I had known it was that important then I would've taken better care of it. By the way was this sword being stolen really the reason this city went on lockdown?"

"Oh kid you have no idea who this sword belongs to do you?" Silver shook his head with a sigh and prepared for an over-dramatic and exaggerated story."Well this sword in particular belongs to king Sky, well prince Sky anyway."

"Hm an interesting point you made but how does that tie into the city's lockdown?"

"This sword was once used to conquer entire empires, in fact its one of the weapons prince Sky and king Steve were able to save Minecraftia!"

"Cool, now I was told there was not only a reward but now people can become citizens of Sky city again?" The guard chuckled.

"I suppose your reward is necessary considering you know about it, as well the city is currently full."

'_I didn't know about the reward I just asked and since when is a city "full"?!'_ Silver thought to himself.

"I'm incredibly sorry for the inconvenience but heres your reward at least." The guard said with a rather sheepish smile.

"Alright then." Silver said taking the gold nuggets out of the mans hand."Hey I need to get to this address in the city, do you know which way I should head?" The guard nodded and pointed to a small building near the castle.

"Okay thanks!" He said walking towards the building.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter ending. My updating device is broken so I can't type properly(I'm using an iPad right now) but I will start on chapter 4 soon don't worry!**

**Peace!**


	4. The City of Gold

**Hey guys welcome back to Minecraft: The New World! We got a new OC from...I probably spelled this wrong RadhaRad48 named Kat!**

**Silver: Welcome!**

**Kat: thanks**

**Also a new OC from Shade the dark. Thanks dude!**

**Zed: Its going to be very interesting being with you Silver**

**Silver: Same here Zed.**

**Mods: Orespawn, Mob-Talker, Mutant Mobs and Twilight Forest.**

**!Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Minecraft(if I would don't you think I'd be working on it?), some ideas in the storyline taken from: Yokai Shojo Rakuen(owner: Najee), and RTTE(Road To The End by Crescent Crane). Or the songs I may include or reference in this story**

**I only own: My main OC Silver, All Mob-Talker OC's(not including the OC's submitted), Jack the German Sheperd, Lightnings Edge and Weapon-Style's. And a few concept weapons and stuff.**

**Also this story shall be updated 14 to 20 days apart to give me time to write them seeing as I usually get a slight writers block whenever I start a new chapter(I'm usually thinking about whats going to happen, the beginning of the chapters pretty bad on my part because of that I had writers block at the time of starting this chapter)**

**Disclaimer dealt with now you can deal with the feels in this chapter!(not really)**

* * *

**Sky City: Normal POV**

* * *

Silver and his two dogs walked over to where the man had pointed them to, their goal no one really knew except the old man who sent poor Silver, Jack and Dina on this quest. Well Dina's just tagging along.

They walked along the streets of the city and suddenly Silver felt surprisingly lighter, so being cautious he checked his bag to find most of his clothes gone. His face was one of un-matched anger and with a hint of sadness.

"Who in this world needs to resort to stealing?!" He screamed, he got a few weird looks from the citizens then he noticed a man with a white hoodie, brown hair down to his shoulder and he seemed to have some sort of head set on and he was laughing his butt off at probably something he saw.

Silver approached him and tapped his shoulder."Yes can I help you?"

"Hello there my name is Silver, and I'm kinda new, can you tell me if theres been any local theives going around lately?"

"Well there was him... but he promised if he "borrowed" something he would give it back." Silver felt a breath down his back which sent chills up as well as his stomach.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." The boy said, Silver turned around and saw a tall boy with long black pants, a black hoodie the went over his eyes and black running shoes, all of his garments seemed to have traces of purple on them.

"And you are?" Silver asked and the dogs started growling.

"Please I didn't mean anything by it please call off your scary dogs." He said in a scared tone. Silver sighed and signaled the dogs to calm down."Thank you, I should probably introduce myself, my name is Zed and I'm an enderman."

"Don't look like one thats for sure." Silver said to him, Zed nodded.

"He's one of what we call humanized mobs, their friendly until you attack them." The guy said."I'm Deadlox by the way." He said in a cool tone, Silver thought the guy seemed a bit egotistical so he walked off and Zed followed him as he kept laughing.

"Who wouldn't be friendly after that?"

"Funny you should say that yet my kind gets bullied by the cube humans."

"What seriously? Why?"

"Well because we're half ender half human, I guess that they have standards of what should be accepted and what should be rejected."

"Ya'know people say I'm the weirdest person they ever met, I don't mind cause its a joke but you guys get bullied, well just tell me next time you get bullied and I'll send Jack after them."

"Hmph thank you mister...-"

"Silver, just call me Silver for now."

"Its not your real name?"

"No but people like to give me nicknames cause my name is too weird." Silver shivered for a second but regained himself.

The two of them walked in the direction of the store, but little did they know they were being watched from behind them. They finally reached the store and walked in, Silver didn't expect to see the things he saw. This was an "Adult store" with all that weird stuff adults use so he turned around and walked out. Zed who was waiting outside for him was curious about why his new friend walked back out so fast and repeated exactly how Silver did it but he threw up.

"Wow, that is one pervy old man. Anyways Zed I think I'm done being in the city, wanna join me?" Silver asked smiling." I'm heading to a small village down this river and I was thinking you might wanna join me?" Silver's smile never left his face, until Jack started barking."Run!" Silver said running in the opposite direction.

Zed teleported somewhere leaving Silver to the chaser, Jack didn't attack and neither did Dina which scared Silver out of his mind. He ran and ran but he never lost them, then he ran around a corner and climbed up a ladder to get to the top of a building and looked down to see the figure looking up at him. It was incredibly creepy for him cause all he saw were two beady red eyes. Kinda like the ones the wolf girl had they second day he had been here.

His follower started climbing the ladder as well, Silver signaled the dogs to loop around the building as he ran and jumped to the next one. He repeated this for a good while before looking back and not seeing the person who originally was following him but the wolf girl with a sad look on her face. Now he felt bad for running and climbed down from the building. She did the same and walked up to him.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah sorry, I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Who are you anyways? You never told me your name."

"My names Walfess, and I'm the wolf princess here in the western Minecraftia."

"Question, when you say western Minecraftia. How far does this place stretch anyways?"

"You could go the same way for decades and run into the ocean, if your heading east then it'll take you about fifteen to sixteen years to get to that ocean. If your going west it'll take you about two days."

"Dang thats really close to the ocean. That explains why there are so many settlements. Also what do you mean by "Princess"?"

"Well I'll explain that to you when we get somewhere where we can have some privacy cause I'm kind of being followed myself." Silver looked around and saw a large figure like before walking down the street, but this time the face wasn't covered by any hat and he had rather light colored skin and had sideburns like crazy.

Walfess saw him and pulled Silver into a small diner. He of course knew what was going on so he told the dogs to watch the front of the building cause so far there wasn't any other entrance he knew of. And after explaining to him about humanized mobs and mob princesses and such he could at least gasp the situation.

"So you said something about a war, whats with that?"

"Well you see not too long ago something happened, someone had awakened what we normal mobs call the "Primal versions" of our species but cube humans refer to them as mutants, which could be partially true."

"Who awakened them?" When Walfess didn't answer that time Silver got worried."Walfess? Hello? Minecraftia to Walfess!" She looked at the front in horror, someone was beating the dogs. And Silver saw this and stood up and walked towards the entrance."Get out of here before the dude following you finds out where we are, we'll meet back up in that village." She nodded and left as well and Silver opened the front and was tackled by something. Something green.

"Silver! Hey!" Charlize shouted and Silver pushed her off him.

"Hey, chill out okay? Anyways where'd those punks who attacked Dina and Jack?" She pointed to a lampost where they were hanging off of by their shirts and were jammed in via arrows."Great, your both here." He said sarcastically as he fed the meat he purchased to the two dogs. Dina was a much larger dog than Jack so he had to use up more money than he thought.

"So Silver how've you been?"

"How have I been really? I haven't seen you guys since yesterday, or was it the day before?"

"Yesterday, and things happen fast here in Minecraftia. You could have traveled to the southern Minecraft islands in the time we haven't seen you." Sierra said and Silver rolled his eyes.

"Silver who was that girl you were talking to?"

"A friend, why? Also are you two mobs?" They froze when he retorted with another question, and one about their identities no less. He broke out into a laughing fit."I'm just kidding! You guys couldn't be mobs from what I hear from the towns people." He said and he heard the sound endermen make when they teleport, he turned around and grabbed him by his collar."YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!"

"I'm sorry I got scared!" Zed said back.

"I got scared too but I didn't leave my new friend behind!"

"Silver are you-" Silver glared at her before she could ask the question he already knew, his glared worstened when Sierra realized the question.

"You people will be the death of me." He said and walked towards the exit of the city.

"Your leaving already?" Silver nodded."Why? Its like you said you didn't leave your new friend behind and yet here you are." Zed said in a sad tone.

"My reason being I have to meet with someone to gather up some more information since you guys won't give me any!" He said in a cheerful yet annoyed voice."This person is going to tell me about mobs and stuff, and don't follow me or anything cause all I need to do is send Jack and Dina after you then your screwed." He said pointing to the two dogs who growled at the three. They watched as he walked farther away from them.

"You think he knows about us?"

"If we don't find out who he's meeting with then he will." Sierra said as Zed just looked at them confused.

"Are you two who I think you are?" They both glared at him."You don't scared me as much as humans do because one you can't hit me with arrows and two I have tons of health protecting me from your explosions. Also you can't really show yourselves here can you? Is that why your clothings changed entirely and that your not telling Silver about yourselves?" They both looked down and Zed shook his head walking away from them.

* * *

Silver had already left the city and was near the gate, he said hello to the guard one last time and left out into the wilderness. As he walked through a small patch of trees he encountered a wolf, its fur was silver like Walfess but Silver kept his guard up.

"No need to be like that Silver." She said."But do you mind turning around? Transforming is a bit embarrassing." He turned around and assumed she needed to materialize the clothes is why it was weird for her.

"You done yet?"

"Yes I'm done. By the way try to avoid that brown haired girl and her friend, they are mobs you know." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know they are but they don't know that. They asked about you ya'know."

"Give as little information about me as possible. I fight for the humans and peaceful mobs, they are two sides of the same side." She said in a tone of disgrace.

"I can understand that, two sides to the same story but it doesn't change the story. Someone punched someone else one claims they were attacked and the other claims self-defense it doesn't change the fact that someone was hit in that situation." He said and she nodded, she put on a smile."Yet I don't exactly know much about you but I guess it can wait till we're at the village. For all I know you could be on the mutants side and then I might pick the mobs over humans." Her smile vanished and she lifted a hand.

"I promise on my soul that I will tell you about myself when we get to the village, I just hope we can even get there without much trouble. The mutant mobs and the creatures of Orespawn are starting to hunt down the humans that get transported in worry." She said as they both heard a moaning sound and turned around to see a small horde of zombies.

"Okay I guess this is a good time to learn to use this thing!" He said gesturing to his ring.

"Put two fingers on the gem and pull them away fast." Silver did that and electricity came out." Okay now you can focus on where you want your attack to go!" Silver aimed for a zombies head splattering it into thousands of tiny pieces(I like killing zombies okay?).

"AWESOME! I'm officially badass now!" Silver said doing it multiple times. As he did it for the fourth time though something different happened. This time his hands got covered in electricity and another ring appeared on his other hand."Come on!" He said punching a zombies making it fly into a tree. Another zombie tried to get him from behind but was drop kicked by Walfess.

"Your welcome."

"I don't remember saying thank you. Anyways we oughta leave now theres quite a few of them now." Silver said as the electricity on his hands subsided and they both ran for the forest.

Although they were being watched by an unknown figure in the treeline they were just in.

"I was so close, I guess my King was right. This human shows more ability to fight and move more than any cube human. Which makes him all the more a threat to my King and his plans for Minecraftia, also that wolf girl... Does she really think fighting for the humans will ever do any good?" It said and backed away into the shadows before saying."The Kraken will be sure to make a fur coat out of your traitorous body."

* * *

Silver and Walfess ran through the forest for about five minute before Silver stopped at a very thick tree.

"How are you not worn out?"

"I go running everyday with a german sheperd, running from zombies who can only move a few feet per second is easy as hell for me." He said pulling something out of his backpack."I may be human but I can't just punch a tree, so I bought an axe. Maybe I'll have to axe those zombies some questions next time I see them." Silver said with a smirk on his face as Walfess face-palmed.

"Well whatever your gonna do make it snappy." He nodded and chopped down an entire tree in no time flat and closed his eyes and crafted a crafting bench, he had left his old one at his cave."I didn't think you'd need a crafting bench?"

"I can use a crafting bench to make complicated items but I could just use my hands but it takes longer to craft them."

"That makes sense since we're being chased." She said and Silver crafted an iron sword, he shook his head and created a smaller blade instead.(Its a ninja sword blade that only goes up to two or three feet long).

"Thats better."

"Don't you think it would be better to have crafted a longer sword?"

"The longer the sword the heavier it'll be, I don't want a heavy sword though." He said crafting something odd looking."Light iron arm guards, the thin sheet of iron is just thick enough to guard against a blade and is thin enough for me to move around fast." He put the arm guards on and made a sheath with the leather he purchased.

"How high was that reward?!"

"I still have plenty left if you want you can have some, they said it was my choice so I chose fifteen gold nuggets thirty iron coins and three emerald blocks." She stared at him, not knowing that behind his back he was holding a "Minecraft beginners guide book".

"Well then you should have plenty to spend at the village." She said laughing a little. Silver made two beds, he had spent all his iron coins on materials to make beds, weapons and stuff of that sort. He wiped the sweat of his eyebrow and looked at his handy work.

"And done. Now I need to pack up this stuff, or as I'd prefer to call re-materialize it to something smaller." He said all the items shrunk down and he put them in his backpack.

"You know at some point your going to forget your stuffs in there, and then you won't have anything." She said and he nodded, then he put on the backpack.

"Alright but until then lets enjoy the fact we have stuff to help us survive." He said and Walfess' stomach growled. She blushed and he tossed her a piece of steak."Your a wolf right? Eat up I know how canines can get if they don't eat." Silver said with a smile, he chomped on his piece and they ate there for about fifteen minutes while enjoying the scenery and they got up to leave.

"Well the sooner we get to the village the better its getting dark out." He told her and she nodded and pointed towards a cave, he made torches and they went in. They walked around in the cave and found the perfect dead end to make camp. He placed down the beds and set the torch next to the door as he put up a wall to protect them when they slept.

Walfess pointed at the two beds blushing slightly.

"What?" He asked looking at her annoyed that she didn't speak.

"Their too close." She said pointing to the beds, they were right next to each other with a barely notacable gap between the two.

"Chill out its a tight space, if you wanna complain then you can go sleep in a tree or something. This is the best I can do without a pickaxe and I'm out of supplies." He said laying down facing the opposite direction.

She knew he was right though and laid down in the bed and fell asleep after a few minutes. The day had ended for them and they had gotten a lot done, especially Silver.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating!(And for the short chapters!)**

**Silver: TwT excuses**

**I'm sorry! Anyways, Questions to be answered: Who are those two known as Charlize and Sierra? Who was following Walfess? What is this Kraken creature? What will happen to Silver?**

**All these answers and more next time on Minecraft: The New World!**

**Also a few things, 1: the reason for the 20 day update(See my profile) is because unlike my MLP: The After Life story this one isn't pre-written. 2: I think the reason I got writers block is because the scenery this chapter and the one before didn't suite me, minecraft is an open world survival big cities aren't exactly the target here. 3: I also didn't have anything to write the chapters on(Like I said I had pre-written my MLP story sometime before hand) and I can't create chapters on my mobile device.**

**Anyways I know its just a load of excuses but I'm out!**


	5. The perverted wolf

**Welcome back! **

**Questions probably answered this chapter: You have to read it ya silly reader! Also this chapters SUPER long! Which is why you Minecraft fans don't get the double update like MLP: The After Life(Also cause I haven't finished writing chapter 6). **

**Silver: Yeah!**

**Anyways time for the disclaimer.**

**!Disclaimer!: I do not own Minecraft, some co****ncept ideas from the story, some characters, youtube characters and the songs I may put in these chapters.**

** Of course this stories main theme(That I will find soon!) won't be an original song created by me(Are you carazy?!).**

**I only own: Silver Greybush, Walfess, Charlize, Sierra, Jack and Dina the dogs and Weapon-Styles(I don't own much huh?).**

**Mods: Orespawn, Mob talker, Mutant creatures, and Twilight forest.(Should probably put moe creatures... what do you think?)**

**This time it was kinda backwards but I have to change it up a bit before I get more writers block!**

**Also weird question for me to ask but I needs an answer; Would you guys enjoy more Action, Romance, just go with the flow, or focus on adding to a possible storyline? I obviously have a storyline in mind but I would like to ask my readers first.(Your welcome for the early update).**

* * *

**Walfess' POV**

**Play music: Relaxing Celtic Music - Autumn Forest.****(I've got a playlist on my youtube channel SILVERBRO13 if you want to listen to it while reading it really helps to set the mood) :p**

* * *

I woke up to see a sleeping Silver in my face, which made me jump and blush for a second but I eventually recovered. I stared at his sleeping face and behind him I saw Jack staring at me and Dina with a dogs equivalent of a smirk in her eyes as my blush worsened. He stirred in his sleep which made me look away, my face felt hotter than fire at this point and I was sweating like crazy, in fact I was so worried that I didn't notice I had transformed into my wolf form half way and was naked.

Silver stirred even more as I struggled to use my transformation power in the state I'm in. I couldn't transform, I was stuck with my wolf ears and tail out and I was naked. If he woke up now I would be in big trouble and then he might think I'm weird. He at this point was constantly moving now and he eventually opened his eyes slowly and looked at me and wiped his face with his hand and got a water bottle from his back pack and also pulled something out.

"I knew this was going to happen eventually so I bought you some clothes." He said handing them to me, of course he couldn't buy me a bra or anything. If he went into a store like that alone he'd be mistaken for far past perverted person. I put on the clothes which was, a normal white tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Why'd you buy such specific clothes?"

"I watched this thing called anime in my world, and in that kind of thing this stuff usually happens so I thought since you looked like someone from one you'd be like someone from one. And my hunch was correct once again." He smirked. I had regained enough focus now to create a bra for me so... well you get the idea.

"So this anime thing, is it really that perverted?" He nodded.

"Yes in fact if I could say accurately I feel like I'm in one. But thats a subject for another day lets go." He removed the wood wall he created and sent out Jack and Dina to search for any mobs while he was packing up, he picked up the beds and put them in his backpack and grabbed the torch and blew it out and put it in his backpack as well. The dogs came back and sat in front if him as he put the last of his things in the backpack."Anything? Bark twice for yes once for no." The both barked once and he sighed in relief."I'm glad those zombies didn't follow us." He said walking out.

"Me too..." I was silent for a while as we walked through the forest. We came up to a sign that said: two way, - Covered forest, and Plains -. He looked at it and started walking towards the plains."I thought you came through the covered forest?"

"I did but if I take the more open route no monsters will spawn behind our backs."

"Good idea but what about when it gets dark? We won't have any wood to build anything and plains don't usually have caves to hide in."

"Point taken, but if we hurry we'll get there before the sun sets again. And then we can relax at the village for a while then do whatever it is you need to do with me."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I've known about mobs for a while now, I've also known that its a three way war and your on the humans side, I don't want to be biased cause I'm also a human. If the other two sides have a good enough argument I'll join them but if the don't then I'll stick with you." He said in a tone of sarcasm. I hit him in the arm."You fell for it didn't you? Oh well another thing thats different from this anime stuff that I watch, usually the main characters pets name is like max or something." I face-palmed and he began laughing again.

"You know you have a weird sense of humor."

"Says the wolf girl in an alternate dimension fighting in a three way war between monsters, mutant monsters and humans." He retorted and I hit him on the head again this time harder than the last as his body twitched and I walked out of the cave along with Dina, Jack stayed behind with his master.

"You know I don't know what you like about having a master." I told her and she said to me(I'm a wolf for crying out loud)."Well its better than having someone command you around its like having a parent who's always there."

"If so then there should be instances where he embarrasses you?" Dina barked as Silver came out of the cave as well.

"I see you two are getting along nicely, now which direction were we facing yesterday? Not north... Maybe north... Agh."

"We were facing the south Silver, you really have terrible senses."

"No something just popped into my head blocking my memory, like on purpose or something. Alright then let g-" Jack and Dina started barking and growling and I sensed a dangerous presence. We heard a devilish sound and Silver turned around to see a Primal(Mutant) Enderman."Ah shit." He said and he ran for the clearing in the forest. I looked at the beast and I blacked out after looking it in the eyes.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

**Play music: Natsu theme Fairy Tail ost extended.(In the playlist)**

* * *

This was just freaking fantastic! Walfess is out cold and I can't turn around to get her, also theres a monster chasing me! I climbed up a tree and signaled the dogs too find cover to hide and it walked into the clearing and I looked at the ground next to it. It was obviously an enderman so if I didn't look at it it wouldn't attack me. Oh how wrong could I have possibly been.

It teleported behind me and I jumped down from the tree ran towards another one to bound off it when the enderman teleported in front of me as I threw my axe at his head jamming it in its skull as I grabbed the axe and shifted it down making the enderman bleed.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!" I asked and the enderman stood up and four more arms appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm here to capture you and bring you back to lord Brine." It replied and I backed up, Brine, Brine I somehow heard that name somewhere before.

"Hey! Your not supposed to be here!" A voice said and the enderman was drop kicked by a girl, she had brown hair, purple eyes and wore a small black short sleeve leather jacket that barely covered her upper body exposing her stomach and under it she wore a purple bandeau top(Look it up) with a pair of black jean short shorts."Run human!" She said and I nodded as I ran towards Walfess, picked her up and ran. I looked back to see the girl fighting the enderman.

After about two minutes of running I finally had no energy left and I put Walfess up against a tree and looked around, there was a death like silence and I couldn't see anything through the trees. Then I heard the devilish sound again but this time it sounded more dangerous and the Enderman smashed a tree and looked down at me.

"You made this harder for yourself you pathetic human, Lord Brine didn't say I had to bring you back in full health he just said to bring you back alive." Blood was dripping down its face from when I smashed my axe into its forehead as its eyes were bloodshot and at the same time purple giving it an incredibly demonic look as I readied my axe."Don't bother, you couldn't kill me with that." I smirked at it.

"Thats right I won't kill you with this, I'll kill you-" I threw the axe at him and used the electric ability four times activating the fists."With my own hands!" I said letting out a flurry of lightning filled punches onto the creatures body and face making it bleed even more. And eventually it fell to the ground writhing in pain as I picked up my axe and brought it down onto its head.

I stood over the ender monster and looked over to the tree where Walfess was to see the girl from before, I ran up to her axe at the ready.

"Chill I'm not your enemy."

"Your an enderman yourself why would you defend me and my friend?"

"First off, hey there nice to meet you too! Second, don't EVER compare me to that 'thing' ever again! Third, The reason I defended you is because I'm not exactly human nor monster."

"Your a half mob, but that didn't answer my question I could figure out that last one all by myself."

"Well if you really want to know I have something I needed to settle with that Primal is all." I gave her a look of distrust."Okay fine, I helped you out cause I'm a part of the mobs side, the good ones."

"How can I trust you? As far as I can tell all three sides know who I am, what I am and that they want me on their side." I said glaring."And my friend here is helping me figure out why they want me."

"How can you trust it?" She asked curiously

"Cause SHE promised to me that she wouldn't try to bias my decision."

"You slept with her didn't you?" I swung my axe and she teleported away."Okay geez if its that sensitive a topic I won't ask, but how can you honestly trust her?"

"I haven't known wolves to break their word, in fact I'm well aware of how loyal her kind can really be." I said and she smirked.

"Okay then, I won't try to bias your decision but trust me when I say theres only one enemy."

"And what'll happen when that enemy's gone? What will the hostile mobs do?"

"We're not all hostile! Whoever told you that is a dead lier!"

"I found that out for myself thanks. Also I know why you rescued me and let me tell you now, I'm not going with any of you." I picked something up when I killed that larger enderman, it felt weird holding in my hands and I swung my hand up creating a barrier.

She easily smashed through it and grabbed my hand."Your not making it easy for yourself!"

"I don't care, you leave me alone or I'll pick another side, the REAL side. So far Walfess has barely ever tried to bias my decision and I can understand why, humans aren't the top species here meaning it would be easy to just kill them and make them extinct, whereas your species is well prepared for extinction. Despite them acting like it they aren't a very physically strong race." I said and she looked at me curiously.

"Why'd you say that about your own race?"

"Cause its true, while some do have more physical strength than others that doesn't mean they could kill something like a bear or in your guys' case an enderman with their bare hands. Humans became the stronger race in my world through their minds and conquering nature, killing themselves over simple things like greed and wanting to control someone else."

"Seems terrible." I looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

"Well now I don't have to worry about them right? As far as I can tell these humans will be in the stone age for a while thats just a warning. Once they get enough strength and man power they will try to conquer this world no matter how vast it may be." I said my smile vanishing at the last sentence. Her smile never vanished though which I found odd.

"Well then thats why the other sides are trying to get you on their side, our side. Silver this is a warning if you don't choose."

"I don't give a damn about you mobs, in fact I couldn't care less but if you hurt my friends I'll be sure to make you my enemy." I said pointing to Walfess and my two dogs.

"Is that all? I thought humans were social creatures, after all I'm half human myself."

"Well some of us are different!" I said lobbing a rock at her and she smashed through it but I was already gone.

I got away and set Walfess down in a cave I found. After a while she woke up and looked over to me.

"Silver?"

"Yes what did you need something?" I asked lighting a fire and pulled the materials out to make another wall.

"Well its about earlier, it was only a brief moment but I over heard you talking to the enderwoman about humans. Why did you say such things about your own race?"

"Cause its all true Walfess, humans are backstabbing monsters who fight for nothing but power. And the good hearts are out weighed by the bad and are destroyed."

"I guess thats what makes them human, either way I'll still fight for them."

"Even if it means being conquered by them?" She nodded and I sighed."Well I warned you no use in pushing it." I said and I set up the beds. She walked up to me and hugged me.

"Your a good hearted one right?"

"Well that remains to be seen even by me. But so far yeah I guess I am." I said.

"Good I'm going to sleep now don't bother waking em up or I'll tear you to shreds." She growled and I smiled, seeing anybody this carefree makes me feel like I'm a good person especially if its a girl.

* * *

**The next day: Silver POV**

** Play music:(Continue) Relaxing Celtic Music - Autumn Forest**

* * *

I yawned as he looked over to Walfess who was still sleeping in her wolf form and I got up and grabbed a piece of meat from my bag and handed it to Jack who was also up with me.

"Morning buddy, glad to see something I love hasn't gone away." He nipped at me and I laughed at his actions, he scarfed the meat down and I grabbed a piece of bread and ate it. Dina let out a very loud yawn and I tossed her two pieces of meat and she ate them like nothing."I know you guys are hungry but there isn't much food that I can give you, and Dina before you whine or anything I gave you two pieces. Dang I really need to get out of this forest." I said to myself and I looked up to see two familiar faces.

"Heya Silver!" A certain brunette said to me.

"You weirdo why'd you leave us in the city like that?" Her blonde friend asked.

"Why the hell are you two following me?" I asked to the two of them and they just smiled at me."That ain't funny, tell me before I attack you both." I said swiping the ring once.

"Okay calm down Silver."

Twice.

"Are you insane if you use that in here we'll all be dead!"

Thrice.

"OKAY OKAY!" They both said and I was about to swipe a fourth time.

"You have sixty seconds each go." I said pointing to Sierra the skeleton girl.

"We followed you, simple."

"Why though?"

"Because I thought we were friends?" I shook my head irritated. Then I pointed to Charlize the creeper girl.

"Well we followed you because... we were worried about you."

"Okay both of you cut the crap I know what you both are, and why your here." I said, they bot gasped.

"Then you know why we had to-"

"There is no "HAD" to anything! You two lied to me and proved your no better than the humans you attack."

"Thats not-"

"What your saying its not relevant? Of course it is! Why the hell else wouldn't you have all killed me already?!" I swiped the ring a fourth time my hands filling with electricity.

"Silver calm dow-"

"Don't you dare act like you know me! You left me to that monster! You followed me to the city for no reason then I found out you've been lying to me! If anything your both nothing more than strangers to me!" I said standing up, Walfess stirred in her sleep."You two better vanish from here or else."

"Or else what? I can control a focused explosion and in this radius not even you could block from it and you'd be dead."

"Thats not your plan isn't it though? If your gonna bluff do it right." I said punching them both out creating another wall in front of them.

"Its hopeless Charlize, I told you a billion times already he's decided on who he's fighting for."

"I just wanted to get him out of the cross fire."

"WHY?! He's a human! They came into our world and destroy it and we're the only things left to stop them."

"Your both wrong, I can understand your view point of course my race is one to conquer. But from what I hear you attack the innocence of the humans as well."

"Of course! Destroy the threat before it appears!"

"Thats something a human would come up with, for you mobs it would be like destroying a spawner before anything spawns. Its the same thing Sierra, you and humans are more alike than you could possibly imagine."

"Oh really? Well then name a few more if you don't mi-"

"Your both monsters of your own world, your both predators, you both destroy your world you both have the urge to conquer, and you both try to solve shit with violence. Your more monstrous than humans themselves if you ask me." Silence. Thats all that I could hear as I wasn't responded to, I could sense their gloomy faces from the other side of the door. Yet I also could sense a feeling of remorse and I knew why as well.

The reason they couldn't respond because that was more an insult than primary reason to them, I knew that as well. Though what I didn't know was even though they knew which side I would pick they still tried to get me on their side.

"Well if thats how it is." I heard Walfess get up.

"You know I wasn't talking about you, I know about you and how they can be but they are worse than humans."

"I know, but what if I was like them, would I be like you? The only kind hearted person in a crowd of evil shrouded hearts?"

"Yes, but don't take it like that."

She sighed and giggled at me."Well then lets get going shall we?" I nodded and packed up our things. We left the cave and to my expectations the two girls weren't there anymore.

My face was plastered with a worried look and Walfess noticed this and flicked my forehead. I looked at her irritated.'_Guess this is how a dog would act in human form instead of... the face licking.'_ I sighed and she giggled and ran ahead of me into the bushes. I didn't bother to follow cause she was a wolf, I'd expect her to be able to take care of herself.

Dina walked up to me."Hey Dina, enjoying the walk?" She barked and Jack ran up to me and pushed on me. I looked at him with a funny face."Chill dude I'm not stealing your woman! Or... bitch... Anyways lets hurry out of the forest." I said laughing at myself in my head, then Walfess came back out in her wolf form. I have to admit her wolf form looked kinda majestic when those red eyes aren't stabbing at your very soul. She turned to me and tilted her wolf head.

"_Is there a problem?_"

"No its just I'm not used to telepathy, and I'm guessing to keep attention away from yourself? Your human form is better for that you know."

"_Yes but I miss being in my wolf form. And your not one to talk, your very popular lately.__"_

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours." She said turning human again.

"If your going to do it for only a little while why not just wait till you've got time to just do it?"

"Cause I like it better this way, also so you don't get used to me being human." I pinched the upper part of my nose and laughed."What? Did I say something funny?"

"That entire first sentence." She looked at me with an odd look then she probably realized what I meant... Or maybe not cause she tried to hit me.

"First off I didn't mean it in a perverted way at all. I meant your not exactly someone I'd see as a fighter." She blushed for a second."See what I mean?" She nodded slightly and I continued walking.

'_Thats cold leaving me here like that, but I guess I would do the same to avoid getting too attracted to someone like me...'_

After a good fifteen minutes we were finally out of the forest and into the plains area.

* * *

**Play music: Gaur Plains extended**

* * *

The plains were a very interesting place to be especially in an early morning such as this. There were few birds out and most of the monsters had de-spawned making it almost scarily silent. Walfess walked ahead of me as I looked around I found very few animals were out as well which was very odd considering it was a plains biome where most creatures that live in this place are a lot of the time.

"Silver, we should leave."

"Why?" I asked walking up to her and I saw over a small hill she was standing on, a village off in the distance was burning and I heard explosions coming from there along with screams."Oh god, we gotta help them!" She shook her head.

"This is what happens here, its more common than you think." I looked at the village in shock as a large stone like creature grabbed someone and threw them away from the village."Thats an Iron golem, they protect these places but sometimes humans and mobs team up and they get overwhelmed and die off as they kill the villagers and their animal livestock."

"Why? Why the hell would anybody do that?!"

"Their called grieffers, they work for the mobs and are much worse than normal humans. They think their just like mobs and try to be like them for their own personal gain."

"Thats insane! But... It proves my point on why the hell you'd want to help them."

"Because my mother was human, my father was a king who was raised with wolf blood and I am kinda half of both." She said almost breaking into tears. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I can see your reason in that, tell me more about this when your more comfortable with me. I don't want you to force yourself to tell me something cause of my curiosity." She smiled and hugged me. I smiled also and hugged her back.

"Thank you." Was all she said and we walked away from the site and I looked back once or twice to see the smoke that emitted from the flames rise into the morning sky.

And we approached the village I had once been at before and as we got closer we heard the sound of metal clashing and I assumed the blacksmith was doing his thing and Walfess stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are they making weapons?"

"These aren't cube humans neither are they like me, my guess is they're trying to make weapons to defend themselves." I said and she continued to follow close behind me as we got deeper into the town.

I saw the elders house up ahead and walked a bit faster, I wanted to see if everything was alright and give the guy a beating for sending me to a store like that.

"Ah Silver welcome back! I see you already brought a new friend."

"Shut up and tell me why you sent me to this address!"

"Well you see I wrote down the wrong address and-"

"BULLSHIT! You old geezer you screwed me over!" I yelled and Walfess giggled.

"Well you got back in time for the festival, although I'm not sure what we can do about your clothes..." He said eying Walfess and I stood in front of him."Oh don't worry about your self you'll be fine! But she IS wearing your clothes meaning you don't have any more." I sighed and nodded.

"Well then let the old man help us out Silver, we do need it!"

"Fine but just a warning to you, don't you make either of us wear anything perverted!" I whispered in his ear and turned to Walfess and looked back."Do you by any chance have a house or two?"

"Yes but only one, I'm afraid two people just came and bought the other. If you two don't mind sharing it is a pretty big house."

"Sure. What about you Walfess?"

"I'm fine with it." She said trying to keep her straight face from blushing.

"Then its settled! Go to the blacksmith he knows more about the houses interiors than I do, he can also give you some items and such that you'll want to have when you live in your house." I nodded.

"Waless you go find the house while I go get the stuff got it?"

"I don't really want to be seen alone with your clothes on."

"Too bad either the blacksmith or find the house."

"Fine... I'll go find the house."

"Good girl take Dina with you in case. Jack lets go." I said, the dogs stayed back instead of going directly with us for a while probably to chase some animals out of somewhere. Jack walked up to me and Dina to Walfess and we parted ways for the time being as I headed for the blacksmith.

I ran into a horde of villagers on the way there and saw a man on a stage and he was saying stuff, I couldn't hear so I got closer to the stage.

"Mobs are creatures of destruction! If we don't kill them before they kill us then what can we do?!" He asked and a few villagers left the crowd with angry faces, I looked to a large group that just looked at him angry."What?! Are you against self defense?! These things are killing us! The reason villages are vanishing is because of that!"

"Then why don't we ask a survivor?!" A villager asked and he sighed.

"Well why don't we find one then?! Sure screw it! If you can find a survivor of these attacks that person will only prove my point to you!"

Now I may not have been a survivor but I was there when an attack happened and I knew what I saw and it was human._'This guy's flat out lying! I'm glad most of them disagree with him. But what to do about the ones that are on his side?'_ I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see the old geezer from before walk up to the stage.

"You do not belong here! You may either leave or be punished!"

"OH! So you guys send an old man to come and pass off, or should I say PISS off travelers eh?! Well I don't give a fuck!" He by far crossed the line, there were children here and that language wasn't appropriate. As much as Walfess would be against it I still had to help, if I didn't this would go on for who knows how long.

"HEY!"

"Oh? Who might you be?"

"I'm the one who sending you on your way." I said swiping the ring once.

"HAHA! Don't make me laugh! I've killed zombies stronger than you!"

"Doubt it, ever hear of 'don't judge a book by its cover' cause thats what your doing." One more swipe and he's done for.

"Look, kid, I don't wanna here crap from you. Wait*Sniff* you smell like one of them..." He gasped and everyone looked at me and I sniffed myself.

"Sorry I had no idea my smell was that bad, I haven't showered in a few days."

"YOUR A MOB!" He tackled me and I kicked him off me flipping back to my feet.

"No I'm not dude, calm down before people get hurt-"

"NO! Too many have been hurt already. I'm gonna kill you!" I sighed and swiped the ring a fourth time activating what I now call 'lightning fists mode'.

"Then I guess I should get you out of the town so these people won't be messed up cause of you." Half the villagers backed up to get behind him while the other half was behind me.

"Your insane!"

"Why would you side with the Mob?!"

"He hasn't done anything!"

I looked over to see Walfess look at me oddly, she raised an eyebrow and walked up to me and stood there next to me and a bright light surrounded her. And when it vanished I saw her there, her ears and tail were out and she had what looked like a white colored armor covering her entire upper body and a seperate piece covered her lower body leaving her stomach and legs exposed.

* * *

**Play music: Kurogane**

* * *

"Its been a while since I've used it but I suppose if this guy's causing trouble I'll have to make him leave."

"Walfess wait a sec. How many of you honestly want him out?!" I asked and some of his half most of my half and the old geezer raised their hands."Then its settled. Walfess?"

"Gladly." She said and she charged at him and he pulled something out of his pocket and it enlarged into a green sword(Emerald sword from orespawn).

"Bring it on!" He said receiving a punch sending himself back a few feet into a small hill. Walfess charged at him once more and round house kicked him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and stood up slashing at her and she blocked it and punched him in the gut making him cough up blood. He flew through the air as Walfess dominated him, I could hear something in the distance that sounded odd, it kinda sound like... Lightning?

Walfess was about to finish him when we all heard an ear splitting crack of thunder and I looked up and it was raining.

"What the heck? It was sunny just a few seconds ago, literally!"

"No time to complain just get inside!" Walfess said grabbing my arm. She was running towards the house I hoped cause I was tired, hungry and really dirty. I just wanted to get back, eat take a shower and sleep is that too much too ask?

Suddenly a large tentacle smashed into the ground and I looked up to see a giant squid thing flying over us. I started running myself I wasn't sure if Walfess knew about it or not cause she ran up to a house and opened the door.

"Get inside-WHOA!" She said and I jumped in as a tentacle tried to grab me. I quickly kicked the door closed and rested for a second.

"Um... Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe get offa me?" She asked blushing and I realized I had landed on her when I jumped.

"Eh sorry about that, I'm going to take a shower." She looked at me like I was stupid and I sighed."They do have showers in this world right?"

"Yes but we have to get one. Currently you can only bathe."

"Oh well looks like I'm taking... a bath... Hey where the hell are the dogs?!" I asked her and she smiled.

"I left them with the elder since I heard so much noise. After you arrived at that guys little show Jack came to me so I took them to the elder, he said to come back for them soon so once the rain dies down tomorrow I'll go get them."

"You better, other wise I'll choose the mobs." She gasped and I laughed as she threw a piece of her armor at my head and I fell over."I was kidding geez." I said getting up rubbing my head and walking towards the bathroom.

"See you in the morning." She said and I gave her a look of disgust."What?"

"Your taking a bath before you go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Cause your dirtier than I am and you may be a wolf but as long as your living together with me you won't be so messy." I said and went into the shower.

* * *

**Walfess' POV**

**Play music: Evening Breeze(In playlist)**

* * *

I watched as Silver walked into the bathroom to clean himself.

"Whats his deal?! I guess being a wolf doesn't mean I can't clean myself... Ugh! Why am I even considering what he says?" I asked myself as I looked out the window to see the rain had vanished but it was now dark out meaning it was too dangerous to go out tonight and get the dogs to surprise Silver. Then again I was the one who left them with that pervert old man.

I looked around the room for beds and noticed that there was only one room, I got up and walked towards it and opened the door and activating the redstone lamp on the ceiling. The room was kinda basic, a few shelves, an area for a bed, a closet, a crafting bench, and of course a chest to put stuff in. Then I realized that there was only one spot for a bed except for the opposite wall.

"That may complicate things... I guess I'll ask Silver when he's out of the bath." I said to myself and I got his back pack and placed down a bed and waited there patiently.

A few minutes past and before I knew it almost an hour had past before I got up and knocked on the door and he answered.

"Yeah what?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Yeah just wait a sec, I'll dry myself and get dressed."

"Your not even dressed yet? Who takes a bath this long anyway?" I whispered as I heard him get out of the water. After about a minute or so he opened the door.

"Yes? Did you need something?" He asked, his body was still partially wet through his clothes and his hair was still soaked.

"Uh huh, there isn't enough rooms to place both beds."

"Your point? I never said you had to sleep in the same room with me, also I think I'd advise against that in case you have another naked morning." He said chuckling to himself. I sighed and nodded and he walked out of the bathroom and went towards his backpack and placed his bed down in what appeared to be the living room.

"You jerk the only reason that happened was because of you." I whispered once again.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay good night." He said and I went into the shower.

* * *

**Skip!(Cause I ain't no perv!)**

**No music**

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel on. I had been in the bath so much I got stuck between human and wolf form again and I was naked except for my towel and the clothes Silver let me borrow were in the bacpack, which he was currently using as a pillow... I was doomed.

My room had more windows than the living room and the house was ground level, and most villages are up early sometimes before the sun is even up. Meaning if I fell asleep and woke up late everyone who walked by my window would see me naked. I paced back and forth and eventually stubbed my toe on the ground creating a loud THUD noise making Silver stir in his sleep and me yelping in pain.

'_What do I do?! I usually wake up in my half form! Up until now I've been wearing the clothes Silver gave me to sleep! Oh man I'm screwed!'_ I walked towards my room but this time when I got in my room I couldn't find the switch and tripped over my bed creating the noise again this time Silver woke up cause I could hear him running to the door.

"Walfess. Are you okay? I'm gonna turn on the light."

"No don't!" It was too late, he turned the light on and my towel had fallen off when I tripped. I ran at him punching him back into the living room.

"PERVERT!" What am I saying?! It was an accident! I'm going insane!

* * *

**Hello peoples! I hope you enjoyed this insanely long chapter! Not including the A/N at the end this chapter ranged from 6,270 to 6,350 words! Can you believe that I wrote something that long?! Of course I did!**

**(BTW to a certain friend IRL who inspired me to write this story: you can still leave reviews with a fake username and I'd like some consent from you.)**

**Tell me, would you like it better if I wrote longer chapters? Or shorter? This of course won't effect the update schedule. So tell me in a review: 2-3k words or 6-7k words? Or I could go in between with 4-5k words!**

**Anyways, I should probably tell you guys why I did a doubskie on my My Little Pony story and not this one. Well its not as long a story as you'd think, you see I got bored as fuck and the only thing I didn't have writers block for at the time was MLP and so I decided to prewrite pretty much the entire story, and now I can put my full attention on Minecraft: The New World, The Zero's Fairy Tail, and re writing my pokemon story!**

**Apologies to you guys if your jealous and want to read more and to my friend IRL(I'm sorry for this but come on! You try writing a 4-6k chapter of pure utter nonsense!) but I'm SERIOUSLY working on the next chapter as your reading this and its almost half way done! Well by the time you read this maybe it IS done and/or I'm extending it.**

**Reviews and follows/Fav's are always appreciated and give me a motivation! I'm out!**


	6. Visitors? Friends or Foes?

**!Disclaimer!: I do not own Minecraft, some concept ideas for the story, or the Youtubers that may sometimes be included in teh story, I also don't own ANY of the music used in this story's playlist(sound track) I just borrowed these songs from the original creators!**

**I only own: Silver Greybush, Charlize the creeper girl, Sierra the skeleton girl, Walfess Dorewilf, Jack and Dina the dogs and Weapon-Style's(If you don't know what those are ask me in a PM)**

**Now I'd like to make myself VERY clear to those of you who want to post an OC submission, there is only one rule and that rule is it HAS to be either a mob or human, no demons, no relations to shit like naruto(I may have lost followers), no weapons from video games, no videogame character references etc. you get it right?**

**Also I shall try to update faster, meaning that whenever I finish a chapter early you guys get a 1 week wait but if its a much longer one and I haven't finished it yet you'll have to wait 2 weeks(Lucky you guys huh?).**

**Silver: Now start reading!**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

**Play music: Medieval music - Camelot-Black Stone Keep.**

* * *

I walked around with Jack and Dina for a while letting them get some exercise, the thing that happened a day or two ago. You know the thing where Walfess ended up screwing herself? Yeah that. Anyways a few days have past since then and I've been able to add a second story to my house allowing more than one room, and now theres a guest room or a room for the dogs.

I decided to walk around town take the dogs for a walk.

"Hey Silver, how are you?" The blacksmith asked me, his name was Wayland Pronzie. Interesting name to say the least but I've been able to get to know a few of the villagers that live in the town.

"Doing good Wayland, how are you holding up? I heard that grieffers passed through town yesterday, did they bother you?"

"No not at all, in fact they paid for everything they took!"

"Doesn't sound like a grieffer pack, sounds more like a traveling group. I was told that traveling in groups was usually the best tactic when it comes to this area of minecraftia."

"Yeah it is a good idea for most but when you start to disagree with your travel mates it turns bad, a few new people have settled into the village though!"

"Sounds awesome I'll have to greet them eventually. See you Wayland." I said waving to him as I walked away towards the out skirts of the village.

"You as well Silver." He said waving back.

Ever since I moved into town I haven't seen or heard from any mobs or humanized mobs. And besides Walfess I haven't found anyone else I knew was a mob, Zed, Charlize and Sierra may have been the only mob humans I got the names of but from what I hear the girl that helped me out was named Andr and she was an enderhuman as well. Also what I found out about her was shocking, after the war started she went through a full make over and took a harsher side. Before she was a rather timid girl, how did I find out about this? Walfess knows about most of the mobs and surprisingly their princesses and rulers.

And it just so happens that the mobs I've met so far besides Zed turned out to be the mob princesses of that specific mob! Herself included! The mere thought of living with a princess irritated me, my living conditions were poor for a normal human being and I was living with a princess of wolves... I guess thats my fault then.

"Silver, hello? Minecraftia to Silver." My train of thought was interrupted by, guess who it was Charlize!

"Yeah and what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for lying to you."

"Really? Your forgiven now please leave me alone."

"We can't do that and you know it." Sierra said walking up to me.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Cause our new mission is to survey you and the wolf girl." She answered."Not much detail but we have to, we'll be following you around or if you'll let us live with you."

"Well damn I guess thats going to be difficult now isn't it? You can do all the surveying you want just don't go near my house."

"We already asked Walfess if we could stay and she said we could as long as we-"

"Oh hey Silver!" The girl from yesterday named formerly as Andr said teleporting nearby.

"Oh great the whole party's here now! And what? She said you could stay as long as you what?" I asked as Walfess ran up to us.

"As long as they stay in their rooms and don't make too much noise at night." Walfess said walking up behind me, I sighed and turned to her.

"Walfess, I guess it's time to introduce some of you. Andr this is-"

"Walfess Dorewilf, the wolf mob princess." Andr finished. Or more to say interrupted.

"So you know each other?" I asked, this was getting confusing.

"Yes and we're not exactly friends." Walfess said glaring.

"Explain stuff later but for now can we get along please?! I don't want to get into a war in this village, especially since they were kind enough to let us stay here." I said getting between the two. They continued to glare at each other and Sierra and Charlize were giggling about something.

We arrived back at the house later and I let the dogs in first so they could go do whatever and then walked in myself.

"I guess I'm gonna need to make two more rooms."

"Silver we have a guest room."

"Do you two want to share a room?" They nodded."Alright never mind."

"Can I stay here too?"

"NO!" Walfess yelled and I thought about it for a second. On one hand it would mean more help if the village got attacked and more people especially like these would make it a less chance of being robbed, but on the bad side it would make Walfess mad and then more mutant mobs would target here...

"Sure, but if anything happens I'm blaming you three." I said as Walfess pulled me up the stairs. When we reached the second floor she pinched me and started going on a ramble.

"Are you insane?!"

"No I think you might be though."

"Why are you letting HER stay here?!"

"I don't know, more protection from grieffers and more help around the house which I thought you'd appreciate the most." My reasoning skills were nothing to Walfess especially when she gets like this.

"Well anyone but her." She said turning away from me.

"Why the grudge?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well you see there are mob kingdoms, and every two years there's a tournament between the kingdoms. What you humans call us "Vanilla mobs" have a tournament between the princes and princesses of each mob race. And because of that certain mobs like Creepers and Endermen and Skeleton and Spiders form packs. And right now Endermen and Wolve's are rivals in the games because of an incident where and enderman prince and a wolf prince killed each other twenty years ago. Both me and Andr would both have big brothers today if they hadn't killed each other."

I stood there in pure shock. I myself was an only child my entire life and never had a sibling, but if I was in her position I would've freaked. She seemed to only be around seventeen so finding out that three years before you were born your older sibling was killed would've been devastating and I assume she found this out at an early age worsening the situation. She almost started crying and I put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

Little did Silver and Walfess know, the visitors downstairs heard everything.

"She's also got more to hate us by, the wolves usually have two but this year she's alone and she has the other mobs to thank." Charlize said.

"Every mob has an alliance except the wolves, who under no circumstances can team up with humans. As the humans think its a show, just another form of entertainment while the mobs participating are usually fighting for their lives." Andr said looking down.

Silver walked down the stairs and looked at them.

"Alright, I convinced her to allow you all to stay here."

"Thanks but right now its the middle of the day." Sierra said and he sighed.

"Walfess needs some time alone, for now though I think its best if we leave." He said walking towards the door, Charlize and Sierra were the last ones out behind Andr who followed Silver directly.

"I wonder what he did to get her to agree." The skeleton girl said playing with her bows string.

"I don't think nows the time for wondering about that Sierra." Charlize said smiling worriedly for her friend.

"I have a question thats been bugging me about you mobs." Silver asked and they all stopped and turned to him.

"What is it?" Andr replied.

"Well, why are you guys after me anyway?"

"Well if its any difference me and Charlize were originally meant to capture you and bring you to the King." Sierra said and Andr shivered for a moment.

She regained herself and."I was sent to capture you as well."

"Why?"

"Because your the first human, cube, villager or like you. To ever use Weapon Style's." Silver's straight face stood and he looked at her."Weapon Style's is basically a way of boosting yourself or a weapon using a certain element. Your currently using the Lightning Style elemental ring which is a really rare item."

"Huh, I guess thats something worth capturing is it?" They all nodded.

"In fact the reason your being targeted by the mutants is because they think your apart of some prophecy." She said giggling a bit.

"Don't under estimate stuff like that Andr, it could be true and if I didn't know any better its always the pretty ones who die first." He said and she let out a small "EEP" hiding behind him.

Her personality on the outside may have changed but she still had the timid nature he had heard about locked up somewhere inside. Almost like a split-personality that Silver found kind of cute, the two girls Sierra and Charlize noticed this and decided to tease them.

"Would you two get a room already?" Sierra asked smirking.

"You realize thats the thing Walfess said, she said we could stay if we didn't lay a hand on you or she would rip us apart." Andr and Silver face-palmed in annoyance.

"You two are more annoying than I was warned, and what makes you think she meant it like 'that'? She could've just meant not to kill me." They both shook their heads."Well whatever, I don't need to know anything more from you two." Silver said walking away, he bumped into somebody and she fell over.

"Watch it you jerk!" She yelled.

"Reide! Are you okay?!" A guy asked running up to her helping her up as Silver stood himself back up dusting himself off."Hey you, why'd you hit her?!"

"Does it look like I hit her? Cause it's pretty obvious I didn't-"

"HEY! Guys wait up please...Silver?!" Silver's eyes widened at the voice.

"Kaye?!" He asked looking over to the guy.

"Long time no see! Guys this is my old friend Silver, we used to know each other in the real world." Kaye said to them. The guy who threatened Silver walked up.

"I'm Jake, my username is FreezeBlade. YOU can call me that till you gain my trust."

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry for bumping into you...-"

"Reide, and its fine. I was running." She said with a poker face.

Kaye got them both around in his arms.

"We're a traveling group ya'know, its been pretty easy too! Mobs have left most players alone lately from what I heard." He said smirking."In fact they said that their looking for something. You don't happen to by any chance know what do you?" Kaye asked and Silver smiled sheepishly.

"No clue." Silver said and Andr tugged on his arm."Yes Andr?"

"Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, if you'd excuse me." Silver said walking away.

"I don't trust him one bit Kaye, we should leave before-"

"Silver isn't evil. He just doesn't know when to ask for help sometimes, we both know what the Mobs are looking for. And we both know why he's here, why we're all here from the real world."

"Its just a theory Kaye, we don't know if the white eyed man was lying or not." Jake said to him and suddenly a villager who was walking by screamed.

"HEROBRINE MINIONS!"

"Wait what?"

Silver heard this and ran over. He calmed the lady down and Andr, Charlize and Sierra tried to keep the villagers from hurting themselves in panic.

"Miss they're good guys, don't worry if they do anything I'll be the first to fight back I promise." He said reassuring the woman who nodded and walked away with a glare in her eyes.

"What the hell was her problem?" Jake asked and Silver shrugged walking back towards them, curious about what the lady was so panicked about he decided to ask them who this HeroBrine character was.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over? I have a pretty big house and I can add on to it if you guys are thinking of staying." He said and Kaye nodded, Jake shrugged and Reide just stood there not changing her facial expression."Okay cool."

"Silver, are you living with anybody else at the moment?" Kaye asked and Silver nodded.

"Yeah, but right now I'm the only dude in my house... It gets really weird sometimes." He said rubbing the back of his head, Jake let a small, tiny little smirk sneak its way onto his face and Silver noticed this and pointed it out."Did I say something funny? I know I'm kinda not your first choice of someone to trust but, I was kinda anti social, BUT when I did meet people they said I was really likable." He said with a little confidence in his voice, Kaye smiled in agreement.

They both stared at him unamused at his comment and Kaye gave them both a look of disgrace.

"Well then, I guess we should be finding a place to stay now." Jake said changing the subject.

"Agreed, Kaye we ought to be going now." Reide said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay fine, later Silver! I'll see you tomorrow." Kaye said waving as the trio left leaving Silver, Andr, Charlize and Sierra there by themselves. Sierra, being the one who hates awkward situations spoke up.

"Okay so what now?"

"Now we go home and do whatever, although before you guys showed up I was going to go collect some wood for chests, crafting tables and the like. I was also planning on going mining tomorrow any of you wanna join me?"

"Sure! I need time away from being a mob, and being a creeper, and hunting players." Charlize said and Sierra just yawn as usual.

"Mining's boring so no thanks." She said cupping her hands behind her head. Andr was a bit more interested but shook her head.

"Not really, I was told to keep you alive and I'm pretty sure the creeper girl can protect you in the mines more than I can. Especially if you have to go into a two block zone." She said and Silver scratched his head and stared at her blankly.

"You aren't as tall as three blocks...-"

"Well me being an ender man I can't go into two block tall spaces and your house thankfully is a three high area along with the second floor. Are you really sure about me staying there?"

"Yeah I'll make Walfess listen, after all she's the one living with me not the other way around."

"That's a little mean don't you think?" Charlize asked and Silver just shook his head and walked back to the house and the girls all followed him.

* * *

**Silver's POV no music**

* * *

'_Just what the hell is this HeroBrine character? I've heard of t but whenever someone starts talking about it they nearly instantly either try to correct it or just stop talking altogether.'_ I thought as I walked beside Andr, I looked over to the other two mob girls who were staying with me for the time being. Charlize the creeper, and Sierra the skeleton, if only I knew what your really after I might be able to get an idea of whats been going on.

"Silver I have a question, why do you start living with the wolf girl even though we're the first ones you met?" Sierra asked once again attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know myself because she by far scared me more than you two, and she's kinda crazier than I am sometimes." I said wondering to myself why I did such a thing."I guess its because I have a way with canines, I don't really know but if I ever figure it out I'll let you be the first to know." She looked at me as if unsure about my reason.

"Well I guess there is that, but do you have any other reason?"

"Nope, not that it matters anyway right?" I asked shrugging. They all looked at me and started laughing."Did I say something? Seriously, what?" I asked and Andr shook her head.

"It's nothing don't worry about it, we should get inside soon its kinda dark." She said her laughter dying down slightly, Charlize yawned as did Sierra.

I looked to the sky and the sun was starting to set on the horizon, the sunset was beautiful but it never lasted after all at night things get dangerous and if you hold onto the sunset you'll more than likely die. I sighed and opened the door of my house and was greeted by Walfess Dina and Jack, and I pet the two dogs on the head and waved to Walfess who was smiling. Charlize and Sierra walked in and went to the guest room and Andr went towards the couch I had recently made.

She laid down and I looked at her and then at Walfess, she sighed depressingly and nodded and I walked over to Andr.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at me.

"You sure about sleeping there?"

"Yeah why? It's a part of my job." She said, earlier she was nice but that was because there were villagers around and I doubt she wanted to drag any attention towards her being an enderman and all. She sounded cold and shivered slightly and I sighed.

"It may be a part of your job but your my guest so I ought to treat you better, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep down here." Walfess gasped at my words and Andr's face had an even more surprised look on it than Walfess'.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered blushing. I laughed a bit and sat down on a chair.

"It's fine I can make an extra room tomorrow, well?" Her blush worsened as I leaned forward towards her with a smile on my face and I backed up and looked at Walfess who's face was as red as hell."Hey Walfess are you alright?" I asked and she walked up stairs, I looked at Andr who shrugged.

"I guess she likes you, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know she's a wolf. I'm not sure if we'd be allowed to have that kind of relationship."

"This is Minecraft, besides of course physical limitations you can do whatever the hell you want so I don't see a reason not to." She said.

"Well right now may not be the best time since you guys are at war."

"We'll try to keep you out of it as much as possible. Plus you never know, there's quite a few dimensions to explore."

"Dimensions?"

"We'll talk more about that some other time, are you gonna go to sleep?" She asked sitting up."Or did you want to share a bed?" She asked with a smirk and a faint blush.

"Nope, I'm waiting for you." I said pointing to the couch and she started to blush and it took over her smirk and she stood up and leaned close to me."Anything else?"

"Well I was wondering why your not going insane or crazy." She said putting me into confusion.

"Both the same thing, and why?"

"Because your surrounded by pretty girls, and two of them don't wear much." She answered and I sighed shaking my head.

"The reason for that is because despite you being admittedly pretty your also monsters. And I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that." I said smiling sheepishly at her and she scoffed."What?"

"We aren't evil Silver-"

"Oh yeah? I've seen your kind in action as well a few others. And trust me what I saw wasn't what I'd call innocent."

"Why do you think we do it?!" She yelled sadly. I had no words and she continued."It's because of those damned humans! They destroy the worlds, kill animals when its not necessary, then they kill us for pleasure and to "Level up"! Which leads to my sides reason for standing alone, humans are the true monsters."

"What side are you on?"

"I'm on the mobs side, but unlike Charlize and Sierra I don't serve the thing they call the King."

"I guess your reason stands as best for now, but humans can change after all look at me. Of course we use resources but when we start over using them for pleasure when its unnecessary doesn't mean you have a right to kill us." I said laying back staring at the ceiling.

She looked down obviously thinking to herself and probably regretting something.

"I mean think about it, creepers sneak up on people and just simply blow up killing themselves in the process. Endermen, Skeletons and zombies are risking a lot considering they burn in the sunlight, and then you have mobs like spiders, cave spiders, witches and wolves. Wolves its understandable, they have territory to defend. Witches are just trying to live and then she's thinking like a villager that the human is going to either rob or kill her so she defends herself." I paused for a moment looking over to see how she took it and she still seemed slightly down about it.

"Spiders and cave spiders are also defending their home and hunting for food, things in this world aren't easy to come by you know." I said again resuming and finishing the sentence I had started and she walked up to me.

"Just...-"

"I'm sticking with the humans, because they can change and I promise you once the resources are minimal they will."

"But how long until that happens?!"

"Pretty soon actually, think about it just one more time, players interact by helping one another out and by trading and such also. Without that humans couldn't be able to survive."

"But-"

"No buts, besides if the human race falls apart it'll be because of itself. I'm going to create something that'll preserve this world in all its glory." I said putting a fist in the air and she smiled again."There it is, glad thats over."

"Um... are you sure we can't just share your bed?"

"What? I thought you just acknowledged the fact Walfess likes me."

"Well then I guess we have another reason to hate each other."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

**What do you think?! I personally thought that last conversation between Silver and Andr developed quite a bit. No REAL action this chapter but-**

**OC's introduced: **

**Kaye(From khdudeable)**

**Reide(From Maple Leaves in the Wind)**

**Jake(From FreezeBlade22)**

**Thank you three for sending in your OC's!**

**Also I'd like to go over some rules before the next chapter: 1 your OC HAS to either be a human or mob no exceptions! 2 only three OC's can be introduced each chapter! 3 you have to have either followed or faved this story in order to have an OC in it(Because that shows you've enjoyed the story and if you undo that I'll erase any trace of your OC permanantly).**

******Thank you all for following as well this has become one of my best story!**

******I'm out!**


	7. The Library

**Yoyoyoyoyoyo! Welcome back and thank you readers! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it, this story has become the second and best story I've ever written. It has gotten twice as many followers in a short amount of time than my most popular story and is my favorite to write! Anyways I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! Now there are a few OC's I have to introduce this chapter because they weren't introduced in chapter 6.**

**Kat(From RadRadha) and Anima(From theWickedNight)**

**And thank you to the latest followers: theWickedNight, ateliarduquette and tenshi0 for following as of last chapter!**

**Also in case ya'll are wondering why I changed the title and some of the summary is because as it turns out I wanna take the action approach later on after some more OC's have been introduced. **

**!Disclaimer!: I don't own Minecraft, the music I put in, youtube characters and some concept materials or any of the mods and OC's submitted.**

**Also theres something I suggest you read before continuing:**

**These are the things I call Weapon-Style's:**

**Weapon-Style's are something I created(AND THAT I OWN) that resembles magic, but isn't and resembles Dust from RWBY(Look it up) but isn't. None of the stuff I created has been taken from anybody I've had the idea for these for years and have even had an account in 2010 and I had posted a few stories that kinda failed but people knew the stuff I owned.**

**If you want specifics on the full list its at the next chapter, yes Skelebone Style isn't mine but its for a friend and you guys can create your own as well just ask.(Also there's a little contest at the end of the chapter for you guys!)**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

**Play music: Cobblestone village**

* * *

I yawned stretching my arms out and looked to the side of my bed to see a sleeping Jack on the floor dreaming of chasing a rabbit or something like that, he yipped and started wining and I smiled at him and got up out of my small bed(Couch). I put on my typical clothing that was laid out next to my-.'_Oh yeah I forgot._' I thought to myself as I stood up and walked upstairs in my pajamas that consisted of a blue shirt, and grey multi-pocketed shorts. I knocked on my room door and I heard no answer.

'_Probably still asleep. I thought Ender man were nocturnal?'_ I asked myself and walked back downstairs and grabbed some steak from my chest.

I grabbed a piece of chicken and went to an area I had kept for stuff that needed freezing(Basically a fridge) and grabbed a vial of something and poured it on the piece of chicken. This liquid was Minecraft's equivalent of teriyaki sauce, a mundane potion. Although useless alchemic-wise it tasted great on chicken and I really enjoyed chinese food back home so I decided to find the differences and make my own.

So far I had deducted that a speed potion is like the soda mountain dew which I rarely drank, a strength potion was like fish oil... healthy but nasty, poison potion surprisingly tasted like alcohol, specifically the strong stuff. If your wondering why I know this is because when I was young I thought my dad brought me home some soda but turns out... not. As my mother told me I was drunk for two days and couldn't even stand up straight.

I laughed at the old memories going through my head as I pictured how my mom may have yelled at my dad afterwards and they would make up by him giving her the bouquet he always brought home for her then they would dance awkwardly and kiss. They were weird but they were parents its their job.

I heard a door open upstairs and walked up to find my rooms door open and a towel on the floor. I whistled and Jack darted up the stairs and he tipped at me and I pet his upper back which was his sensitive spot and I pointed to the room.

"Jack, search and draw." I said and he jumped into the room and I walked in slowly and I heard a scream, I had trained Jack to do virtually any trick and had specific commands for each one. Search and draw is basically find the target and draw them out, I practiced this with him whenever I went out to a field on the mountain next to my home town, there were a lot of animals like coyotes, birds, and large snakes but Jack was fearless when it comes to stuff like this.

Andr ran out in just a towel and jumped behind me and pushed me forward towards Jack who tilted his head playfully and I laughed.

"Get him away please."

"Wanna tell me why the doors open, why there's a towel on the floor and why your in a towel?"

"Well I was gonna help Walfess take Dina a bath and she kinda got me all wet and endermen can't get wet. And the reason there's a towel on the floor is because of Dina." She said signaling to the dog in the room on the bed, she stood there playfully and I whistled to Jack who went to play with her.

"And where is Walfess?"

"Right here, that dog of yours hates taking a bath you know." Walfess said walking out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.

"I thought you two hated each other which is why I didn't believe you at first." I said remembering all that had transpired yesterday.

"We decided to put it behind us for now." Andr said sighing tightening her towel.

"And why did you do that?" I asked with a smirk and they both blushed and I burst out in a laughing fit."Just kidding I don't really want to know, now if you would excuse me I need to change because I am going to the library to look into something."

"What are you gonna look into?" Walfess asked her tail wagging curiously.

"I'm gonna look into what the hell's with this ring on my hand, its one of the many things thats been bugging me since I got here." I said lifting my hand to show the silver ring that had an electric blue rectangle shaped gem in the center.

They both gave out slight gasps of astonishment and I then proceeded to pry it off my finger to no avail. Andr looked at it and rubbed her chin and Walfess just stood there staring at it.

"Not to mention I haven't been able to take the dang thing off since it got on there." I said sighing and Charlize and Sierra walked in. They both gasped as I lowered my hand and turned to them"Yes?"

"Thats a lightning ring!" Charlize said almost squealing. Sierra backed away and Walfess did the same and Charlize approached me slowly as if about to jump on me and I side stepped her as she leaped and landed on poor Andr who was tackled to the ground."Gimme that ring!"

"I can't take it off, I don't understand why its so important for you..."

"Duh! I'm a creeper!" She exclaimed in an odd tone.

"I know, but what does that have to do with the situation?" She gave a 'ugh' and grabbed my hand and placed it on her forehead and I felt electricity leak from it and pulled my hand away and she collapsed and Sierra closed the door. Walfess ran to the bathroom and took Jack and Dina with her leaving me and Andr alone with Charlize. When she fell over her hoodie flew over her head covering her brown hair as well as her face. It was quiet for a few minutes and I tapped her shoulder and put a hand on her neck to check her pulse and I gave a sigh of relief.

She stood up and her normally brown eyes had turned scarlet red and her hair had turned the same color and her body had changed a bit to give her a more adult look as she looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Andr smacked her forehead with her hand and I sighed.

"Charlize its me Silver, remember? Geez that shock must've hurt."

"Wait did you say shock?" I nodded and she jumped me hugging me, the force that of a bear hug from a professional wrestler. But worse."THANK YOU! I've been waiting so long to get out!"

"Um... are you okay?"

"Alright what do you want? No human has the guts to shock me like you did unless for a good reason, what do you want?"

"I WANT to know what the hell's going on." I said and Andr nodded blushing and I turned to her."Why're you blushing?"

"Don't change the subject!" She said turning me around to face Charlize.

"Okay, here's what up. I'm a charged creeper, in other words I'm an alternate Charlize and I also have a different name." She explained waving a finger around in the air.

"And that name is?"

"Charlette."

"Not much a difference, why don't I just call you Charlie?" She shrugged and continued.

"Whatever fits, also if Charlize forced you to use that lightning ring I apologize for she can be immature sometimes."

"Eh... no worries anyways is there a way to change back?"

"Yeah it wears off after a day."

Andr and I both sighed and I shrugged and pointed to the door and both her and Andr looked at me confused.

"In case you were wondering I still have yet to change into my clothes and take a shower, do you mind?"

"Not at all, in fact its been a while since I've seen a boy and I have to say they get weirder for every one I meet. First it was that Zamby and now its you what was your name again Silver?" I nodded and opened the door shoving them out and went to the bathroom grabbed Walfess and Dina and shoved them out as well and whistled to Jack and he ran out and stood at the door.

"Good boy. Now Jack, bite guard." I said smirking and Jack growled at the girls and Dina as they backed away.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

**Play music: Wild Boar's inn**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror and crossed my arms, I was wearing a white tee shirt with sleeves to my elbows and a grey quad scarf which I tied around my waist with my watch on one hand and slightly baggy blue jeans. I walked towards my rooms door and opened it to find Jack gone and heard screaming and looked out my window to see Andr, Sierra and Charlette being chased by him in the front of the house.

"So, like everything so far?" I heard a dark male voice say from behind me.

"This worlds enjoyable... but who the hell are you?" I asked turning around and I was met with a tan toned man with brown hair, teal shirt and blue jeans and pure white eyes that had no pupils.

"My name young man is Herobrine, you may have heard of me from around the world."

"In fact I have, I also heard they've been updating to remove you."

"Boy I am not some NPC that's in the game, I am the game I am steve I am the one who started all this. I was here from the beginning of the game to the end, do you have any idea how long I've waited?!"CI shrugged and he stood up and I let out a whistle."Don't bother, there's a sound barrier so he won't be able to hear you."

"I wasn't whistling to him." I said as a low growling sound came from the door and we both looked over to see Walfess in her wolf form growling. I smirked at him and he cringed.

"It seems you have out smarted me this time but next time I shall not be so friendly. Be warned that very soon I shall come out from the nether and rain terror on this pathetic world and rein over its ruins."

"See you then." I said crossing my arms and shaking my head after he disappeared in an instant."Herobrine, was that really him?" I asked Walfess and she transformed into her human form.

"No, it was a form of magic, in other words that was nothing more than a puppet."

"Well I'm heading to the library now, I'm trusting you with the house along with Sierra."

"So your taking Andr and Charlette with you?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well for one I think Andr's scared of Jack and I want to keep a close eye on Charlette because you never know what'll happen."

"If you put it that way, just be careful if he knows where you live thats probably the reason things like that bug that you ran into the first morning you were here aren't attacking."

"Or its just the biome difference. Besides I know what he wants and I'm sticking to the side I've chosen." I said walking out the front door as Sierra walked in after and looked at Walfess and shrugged.

I closed the door behind me and continued walking towards Andr and Charlette who were waiting for me."Thanks for waiting, you guys wanna go to the library or do you have something better to do?" Andr shook her head and Charlette just shrugged and pulled out a speed potion and drank it.

"Wow your right these potions have good tastes." She said going wide eyed as we walked along the gravel path.

This village was a large one full of houses, Inn's, and other buildings like a blakcsmith and library. The blacksmith area was at the base of a mountain and the other half of the town was on the brink of a desert meaning farming was out of the question so animal farming needed to get done and stuff like wheat and breeding the animals wasn't easy because you had to travel farther and farther with each village that gets raided or destroyed.

After about half an hour of walking we finally reached the library and I sighed and walked in. I looked around the rather large building and saw a few actual players, villagers and of course one or two humans. I walked up to the librarian and tapped the desk to wake her gently but then someone burst through the door.

There were a few villagers behind her and she wore a white flowing dress had extremely pale skin and had pure white hair and fiery orange eyes. A player stood over her with a sword and he looked like he was about to kill her, he wore full iron armor that was letting off a slightly odd shine and I ran over and stood in front in an attempt to keep him from attacking.

"Hey kid out of the way."

"Like hell I will, what do you think your doing? Especially in a library dude."

"None of your business! Back off or I'll kill you along with her." She stood up and pushed me out of the way.

"Thank you but I don't need any help from a human." My eyes widened at her words and the man cringed.

"How can you say that to someone who's trying to help you?!" He asked and hit her again and she just took it.

"You can do whatever you want, I'm not just a ghast I'm an immortal one." She said standing back up.

"Oh yeah?!" He asked and attacked again but was blasted to shreds in an instant.

"What the hells wrong with you?!" I asked clenching my fist.

"He was sent to kill me, if I hadn't he would've killed me."

"And who's fault is it that there are mercenaries after them?!"

"No ones, at least I don't think. There were more who were after me and this one gave me some valuable information... Before-"

"Your a monster! I don't care what god damned reason you have killing people like this isn't necessary! IT NEVER IS!" I yelled glaring at her, her pale skin turning red.

"Your just like every one else that sees me, you judge me by my looks-"

"Oh no its not only that but you also just killed someone like that!"

"Silver stop, she's fine it was him who was in the wrong."

"Oh yeah Andr? Well unlike you Mobs I believe in second chances and thats the only reason I'm sticking to the side I'm on. Its also the only reason I have to keep living. I wouldn't want my life taken by something like this."

"I'm sorry about my friend, he can get crazy sometimes. Could you excuse us for a moment?" She nodded and Andr pulled me away."Silver the hell were you thinking?! Humans respawn! Especially the players!"

"Oh... I guess that completely changes everything doesn't it?"

"Yeah it kinda does doesn't it?!" She said giving me a punch in the arm and I walked over to the girl but she disappeared."See you scared her off!"

"Well I'm sorry if I can't handle dying, besides. She's probably better off without any help." I said coldly, I still didn't like how it "magically" was drawn to the exact location I was at for the moment.

I walked up to the librarian who, surprisingly was still asleep and I tried to wake her up by poking her arm.

"Miss? ... Hello?"

"I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon guys sorry." I turned around and there was a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black sweater and in the middle of it it had an enderman face split with a creeper face and was wearing small frame glasses.

"It's fine, although I am looking for a book. Do you work here?" I asked and she shook her head smiling.

"No but I help out, I can help you get a book if you like?"

"Yeah thanks." I said and started to look around as Charlette sat down and fell asleep while Andr looked around for books of her own. I searched for the area where there were history books and eventually found it. I looked around for a book on the ring I wore but couldn't find it so I decided to grab a book on Minecraftia's history instead, after which I sat down and started reading it.

_In the book:_

_Long ago the land of Minecraftia was barren, no plants nor as many animals lived in the plains. The forests were empty and had no leaves, that is until a man by the name of Notch decided to make this world his own and cleansed it. He brought animals, made the biomes more habitable, and brought those who were to sustain it._

_Their names were Steve and Hero(Hair-oh), they were Notch's disciples and he taught them how to farm and keep the land sustainable and eventually left. They had no idea where he went to or why but they continued to do what they were taught. Until Hero started getting more violent with the way he tended to the animals._

_Steve tried to keep him from hurting the animals but Hero shook him off, then he started spouting nonsense about how Notch had left them in a world alone the way he did. Eventually their fights got more and more violent and bloody until eventually Steve had killed Hero to defend the world from his madness and evil._

_ Then one day Notch returned to find Steve dead, his blood was on the wall in a written text saying "This is what happens when you grant a man power, I'm going to take your power Notch, I'm going to kill you and take over Minecraftia". Notch was disgusted at what he had done and it eventually led to the destruction of the games sales and Notch was forced to take action and shut down all traces of the game._

_Eventually one century later the game was re-released to the public and caused Hero to be released, although at the time Notch's predecessor was unaware of Hero's existence which caused the minds of more than a thousand players to be traumatized by Hero's tormenting. The game was once again shut down and all the remaining players minds were trapped in the game._

_A group of brave players who stood against Hero's madness eventually were overwhelmed with his monstrous creations later called Mobs by most were looked down upon by the remaining players who were alive. They had created safe havens for players who couldn't defend themselves and eventually the game was once again released to the public but this time instead of players minds being stuck they themselves were getting sucked into this place._

_Those who knew how to survive did so, those who couldn't perished. More than a hundred players were dead out of the five thousand that had entered the game. To this day more than half is dead and most of those who remained left out of fear._

_But then there were the players who called themselves, Youtubers who defended us. They protected us from the mobs and Hero's onslaught. They're names weren't revealed to some but those who knew them practically worshiped them._

_Hero's armies were nearly defeated, then the dragon, the new creatures he created were too much for even the Youtubers to handle and they were forced back into the safe havens they created._

_Signed: Captainsparkles _

"Wow."

"You like the book? It's on Minecraftia's history and was written by a Youtuber who came through this town often." The girl from before said to me as I closed the book and put a hand on my chin.

"I never thought things were that bad."

"Hero doesn't bother us often and when he does it usually isn't something we can't handle. I'm Kat by the way."

"Silver, thanks I guess sometimes things are more complicated than they seem." I said looking down to my ring as She smiled and nodded.

"Silver can we go now?" Charlette asked me in a bored tone.

"Yes I think its getting rather late as well." Andr said grabbing my arm. Kat smiled at me and walked away with the book in hand.

I stood up shaking Andr's grip off my arm and I looked at her.

"What?"

"Well I was reading, but you guys just had to interrupt?"

"And you expect me to believe hitting on that girl was "reading"? I don't like her one bit." Andr said slightly angry.

"Yeah its because you were jealous, and I wasn't hitting on her I was just talking to her." I snapped at her.

"Maybe next time you can not act so flirty when your "just talking" to other girls." She snapped back and I face-palmed at her.

"For one I'm not your boyfriend, I'm free right now. Two there wasn't anything behind me talking to her, its all in your head." I said as Kat walked up to me with the book and handed it to me."Thank you Kat."

"No problem Silver, come again!" She said as me, Charlette and Andr walked out of the library.

I looked up to the sky to see the sun setting over the mountains to the west.

"Hey I've been thinking, is it still safer living in a village? I mean its safer for us but we're putting these people in danger at the same time."

"I knew it, you like her don't you?!" Andr asked angrily and I shook my head again.

"No I don't, besides I'm also thinking of my friend Kaye. He also got trapped in this world along with his friend Reide but that FreezeBlade guy is a player rather than being teleported into this world." She stared at me for the longest time before she ran into the wall of my house.

I opened the door and walked in and the room was pitch black so I went to turn on the light but I found something I probably didn't want to find. I poked it and heard a yelp so I walked around it and turned on the light, and low and behold there surprisingly(or not) in her underwear was Walfess.

"Hey Walfess, what're you doing?" Andr asked as she glared at the wolf.

I was going to get a drink of water."

"Wolves in Minecraft have nearly perfect vision in the dark so why'd you walk in front of Silver like that?"

"It was an accident!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"YES!"

"I'm going to bed, see you two in the morning." I said yawning as I walked up the stairs.

Andr stared at Walfess who stared right back, their glares eventually got bad and they ended up trying to strangle each other. I know this because I could hear them destroying the place as I changed into my pajamas.

As I laid down into my bed I looked around at the room I was sleeping in. I got up and walked over to my backpack and pulled out a notebook and started to write in it. This lasted about half an hour and I heard the two of them walking upstairs so I went back my bed but I tripped on something, that something was Dina.

She barked at me and I kneeled down and pet her head.

"Sorry about that Dina, I can't see too well when its this dark." I said and she growled at me playfully and wagged her tail and I smiled and walked back to my bed to lay down.

* * *

**So how was it? Weird ass place to end the chapter though my bad someone said to keep the wording to around 4k so I did so. Oh well remember to review if you've got the time and thanks for reading.**

**Also I think I'll leave a challenge for you guys: what do YOU think my reason for my profile name SILVERBRO13-14? If you answer correctly(In a review) you'll get to preview the next chapter!**

**Silver: This was awesome!**

**Indeed and thanks to the new OC owners for submitting and such, I'm out!**


	8. Sheer denial

**Welcome back readers! I hope you have continued to enjoy this story so lets get the stuff out of the way. Also I'd like to mention that I'm not using Orespawn's original thing for instance, fire ants will be in the nether, termite's will be in the mining dimension and unstable ants will be in the End and of coarse rainbow ants in the unstable dimension. Just to make it harder and more interesting.**

**!Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Minecraft, any youtuber names, some concept ideas for the story or any of the music I put into the chapters.**

**No OC's have been submitted at the time of writing this.**

**No followers have joined at the time of writing this.**

**I'm going to try and compensate for not getting Radradhad's OC in when it was supposed to, but other than that your OC's will an appearance in the chapter regardless.**

**Thank you all so far this is my MOST popular story ever! And the winner of the contest is... theWickedNight! Good job dude I liked your answer and it hit spot on! Would you guys like me to have more contests? I personally liked it and I'm pretty sure you guys did too considering the replies, that aside there's another one down at the end of the chapter!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Silver's POV **

**Play music: Medieval Music-Camelot-Celtic battle music - Black Stone keep(Play the two through)**

* * *

I yawned as I sat up in my bed and looked towards my window to see the sun had just barely risen. I got out of bed and changed out of my usual blue tee shirt and into my day clothes; Which consisted of a white tee shirt, my scarf which this time I wore around my neck and my watch on my left hand and my slightly baggy blue jeans. Then I walked out of my room and headed down stairs to find Walfess and Andr playing some type of board game that also consisted of cards.

"Hey Silver."

"Morning, what are you guys doing?"

"We're playing a game to see who will accompany you outdoors today." Walfess said setting a card down on the board and moved one of her characters forward. It seemed to be a strategy game of some sort and had chess, probably poker and a dice. The game was odd and I didn't want to interrupt but I just had to ask.

"What? I'm going out by myself today." I said and they both gave out a very long and pouty "awww". I laughed at the two and walked over to my food chest and pulled out some uncooked pork and bread and put the pork in a furnace next to a crafting table where I decided to craft myself a better axe with the iron I bought some time ago.

After about five minutes or so I had finished the crafting and I went to check on the pork chop to it was done so I put it in between the brea I had sliced and ate it like a sandwich. After that I heard Walfess yell triumphantly.

"I WON!"

"I guess that means I'm leaving the house with you tomorrow correct?" Walfess nodded as I took another bite of my pork sandwich.

Andr and Walfess had been finding weird ways to decide stuff between them lately, yesterday it was wrestling, the day before they had a staring contest obviously Andr won and so far I've been wanting to leave the house by myself to visit my friend Kaye or find out more about that fire-eyed girl from a few days ago... Or maybe go see that girl from the library for a while... I slapped my self to get my mind back in control as Sierra walked up behind me eating what appeared to be a cookie.

"Sho." She asked then swallowed."Any plans for today?"

"No not really." I said and she offered me a cookie but I refused and Jack and Dina came over and I pet them both on the head as I usually did."Either of you wanna join me?" Jack jumped up in excitement, it's been a while since it was just me and him going for a nice walk so I got his collar and put it on and opened the front door and he ran out.

"When will you be back?" Walfess asked.

"Maybe later when it starts getting dark."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come?" Andr asked worried but I nodded and closed the door behind me."Rematch now!"

"Nope I won and you can't take it back, unless you wanna play for fun."

"How about we all just play for fun? It seems to be a better solution to our problem." Charlize said trying to make peace. Andr let out a huff and laid back on the couch.

"Fine."

* * *

**Play music: Black Stone keep**

* * *

Jack ran down the street and I chased after him but to no succession.

'_If I knew he was gonna make a dash for it I wouldn't have brought him. Although I can't blame his curiosity he hasn't been out of that house very often.' _I thought to myself and I heard a scream. I ran in that direction to find the girl from the other day, and if I remember correctly her name is Kat. She was squeezing Jack as he whimpered and I just laughed.

"Oh hi Silver."

"Hey Kat, could you let my dog go please?" I asked and she let go of him blushing and he hid behind me.

"Sorry I really like animals, your dog is very cute too!"

"It's alright, I'm going into the forest today wanna join me?" She nodded in delight and we walked towards the forest and I ran into my friend Kaye on the way there.

"Hey Silver how've you been?"

"Good, I'm guessing you guys are sticking to this village a while?" He nodded and behind him Reide and Jake were dragging along."It's a bit early for anyone to be awake, also I thought you were a player?" I asked pointing to Jake and he shook his head.

"No FreezeBlade's just my username, you see-"

"Before when me and Reide barely knew him he had us call him that for a while and normally he would tell you his username first rather than opening up." Reide said in an oddly happy tone.

"Well then, good to know."

"I'm sorry about yesterday too I act like an asshole sometimes."

"It's fine, I was the asshole when you thought I hurt your friend. I understand the feeling-"

"AWESOME, so what're we doing? Hunting? Training? Mining? Are you going on a da-" Reide pinched his ear and Kaye just stood there laughing. Kat's eyes were wide open like dinner plates and I laughed a bit as well.

"We are losing our sanity the more we're here."

"Cool cause I'm gonna start looking for a way out." I said putting on a serious face.

"What about those girls who're with you?" Kaye asked.

"I don't care much about that matter in the first place, I couldn't care less about it." They gave me a look and I brushed them off and continued walking.

* * *

I reached the edge of the village some time later and the only one who followed me was Kat.

"Why are you still following me?"

"Your words deceive you, I know you care for them some right?"

"Wrong, all they've done is get me caught up in a war I don't want to be a part of." I said coldly as Jack growled towards the village, or more specifically my house."Besides shouldn't Minecraftia have some sort of hero or something? I mean doesn't a world like this usually have a champion or a strongest person?"

"The strongest Minecraftian died to Herobrine not even a few days ago after a two day long fight. The strongest pvp user everyone calls Bajancanadian, his partner JeromeASF, and the strongest player Sky were just enjoying a day in the central city when Herobrines forces attacked." My eyes widened at the thought.

"Are you serious? Well that comes to show that there can still be a hero-"

"Don't you get it?! If Herobrine kills you, YOU WON'T RESPAWN!" I was at this point at a loss for words, even if someone sent here could respawn, if HE killed me there would be nothing left. I would be dead and there would be no coming back.

"They were a part of this worlds strongest, they called themselves TeamCrafted. But the fact is even someone with the weapons Steve used to defeat and banish Herobrine couldn't work."

"Is there really anything we can do then?" I asked sighing, she put a hand on my shoulder and I stood there for god knows how long until she let go and I let out a very annoyed sigh."Fine, if you honestly think I have a chance then I'll help to fight against him."

"YAY! I knew I could convince you-"

"But if what you say is true then I'm going to need weapons, strong ones at that if the strongest Minecraftians couldn't kill him then I need the best weapons this world has to offer."

"Well actually."

"Please don't say what I think you are." I said clenching my teeth in nervousness.

"The strongest weapons this realm has to offer aren't even here in this overworld." My nervous expression turned to one of confusion.

"Are you saying this realms better weapons are in its different dimensions?" She nodded."Well damn, okay once we get back to the village we gotta visit the library and look into some things, then once we find out about these other dimensions and such we need to find a way to get there and assuming that each of these weapons already have a possessor then That's gonna require a LOT of fighting." I said pinching my chin. She giggled and I looked up at her.

"Did I say something?"

"No, its just that your kinda cute when your thinking." She said, I blushed a bit and I shook my head.

"Thanks? Anyways do you think I should inform the others about this?" She shrugged.

"Well if they even want to get involved your friends Kaye, Reide and Jake may join us but I'm not sure how the other girls you came to the library with will be alongside your decision to fight."

"Like I said I really never cared, and if this doesn't end the war then I'm leaving."

"I thought you couldn't? Besides where would you hide? Herobrine is trying to take over the entirety of Minecraftia."

I sighed, she wasn't going to take a no for an answer that much was certain.

"Okay. If this doesn't work we may not come back in the first place." I said collecting the last piece of wood I needed and we walked back towards the village.

However when we got there we found something that I should've seen coming. We approached my house and it was on fire, my jaw hit the floor and Kat's eyes went wide. I ran towards it and Jack followed as I smashed down the door and saw Walfess and Andr standing there glaring at each other. Dina, Charlize and Sierra went outside the house and stood there faces red(Except for Dina).

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I asked them furious. They turned to me and looked around, their faces went red and they walked out.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

* * *

"Okay explanation time!" I said in the calmest tone possible.

"Well... Andr wanted a rematch to try and go out with you next time but Walfess ended up denying her and they started fighting." Sierra said chomping on another cookie.

"Are you two serious?!"

"We thought you wouldn't care." Andr said pointing to Walfess.

"About what?! MY house?!"

"If you put it that way it seems worse."

"You know what? I don't care, Jack and Dina come on." I said waving my hand and they walked up to me."Kat you coming?"

"Yeah just a second. Okay ready!" She said grabbing her bag. Kaye walked over to us and pointed to my now burnt down house and then fell to the ground laughing.

"Dude this is priceless! How do you manage anyway?"

"Shut up Kaye the poor guys house was burnt to the ground. But that aside are you two ready to go?" Reide asked.

"I didn't know you guys wanted to come, thanks." I said gratefully."Okay so what's our first objective or item on the to do list?"

"Well first off we need to head to the nether, and find ourselves some Fire ants. Then once we do that we need to stock up on armor because where we're going after that isn't going to be very friendly." Kat explained reading a book, I peered into it and saw an entire list of the different dimensions, there were quite a few too.

"Might I ask how you got that book, or how you know about all the dimensions?" Jake asked.

"Well you just did, its because I'm part enderman from my parents-"

"Wait your an enderman?!" Kaye asked his face lighting up in excitement.

"Part enderman yes. And the reason for my knowledge is because I had helped a group of research players explore the dimensions before hand."

"Impressive but how do we get to the Nether?" I asked dumbfounded.

"First we need to get to a city that sells iron and flint from there we'll need to mine the rest. We should split up though since some of the materials we need can't be bought." Reide said and pulled out a map.

"Yeah but who's going with who?" I asked and she thought for a second.

"Well how about we stay it the way we are? You go with Kat to the city and we'll mine."

"Sounds cool, but Silver what about those mob girls-"

"I never cared about them and never will." I said coldly and Kat's head drooped."Don't worry Herobrine's going down you can be sure of that. If he wants to take Minecraftia for himself then we need to take him before he does us."

"Good plan, alright we'll start mining for obsidian you guys take my map and go to this city here." She said pointing to a large looking village on a mountain. I nodded and grabbed the map and we parted ways.

Me and Kat decided to grab some food and items before we left the village and I bought myself a nice looking iron katana along with a small machete from the blacksmith and Kat bought some potions and food and I put it in my backpack.

"Silver?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Why did you buy a weapon when you have that?" She asked pointing to my ring.

"I really just don't like using it much, it drains my energy too much and I end up really tired afterwards."

"Well if you want I can look into it a bit to find out about how to use it with as little energy usage as possible."

"Yeah thanks. But why'd you ask me about the mob girls at first?

"Well... um... That's something I don't wanna talk about at the moment."

"They're following us aren't they?"

"Yes and I don't want to say anything offensive on accident." She whispered and I nodded."For now we should probably keep our distance from eachother."

"Uh why? I may know stuff but this is beyond me. I know they show some sort of affection towards me but I'm pretty sure it's to get me to select their sides. Other then that I don't think there would be any problem."

"Oh I was thinking they liked you, I probably should keep my distance still though." I nodded and we continued to walk out of the town we suddenly Kat disappeared.

* * *

**Play music: Celtic Music Instrumental - Avalon**

* * *

I turned around and saw Andr, Walfess, Charlize and Sierra running towards me. Sierra had her bow ready and Andr looked like she was ready to fight. I called Jack and Dina and they stood in front of me as I un-sheathed my katana.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seirra asked pointing her bow in my direction.

"What I want, is that so much to ask? On second thought don't answer-"

"Why are you traveling with a half-blood?" Andr asked clenching her fists.

"What?"

"That girl, the one you're with, why are you traveling with her?!"

"Because I'm helping her, I don't know why you're so angry about that. You all know I don't belong here. And wether I can defeat Herobrine or not will decide wether I was meant to die here or live on but you can't expect me to not try to get back to my home." I said turning back around walking away and Jack followed me while Dina stood there not glaring but just, thinking as it seemed.

I exited the village a few minutes later and I looked up to see the sun was at the highest point or it was mid-day as Jack ran through the grass of the plains biome. I walked along a small dirt path through the almost waist high grass as I heard the sounds of birds, a herd of horses and a small flock of chickens nearby. The scenery was indeed something to behold, most of Minecraftia was as well but... it never really felt like home, sure it felt sorta nostalgic considering I used to live in Scotland at one point in time. I was staying with my aunt and grandfather at the time and as weird as it was me being black, it felt like where I belonged.

That's why I enjoyed it so much here at first, but as things were now this could never truly be my home. I would gladly live here in peace and quiet but with the whole "Herobrine incident" I realized it wouldn't be possible. If things were to go as planned then I could live a happy and peaceful life again but as much as I will try to deny it this is going to end with MANY deaths, including my own. Things were never meant to turn out this way but I guess fate has its way of telling you "It's time".

I sighed as I walked along the path for about another hour or so with Jack walking behind me. I turned around to see Kaye, Reide, Jake and Kat standing there looking at me sadly. There was an awkward silence after that so I decided to break it.

"It's gonna get dark soon, and I want to get to the next town as soon as we possibly can."

"Silver, what if there isn't a way to get us back home?" Kaye asked worriedly. Jake put a hand on his shoulder and Reide looked down and Kat just stood there looking down.

"Then if we can't get back then lets at least make things better for the rest of the ones trapped eh?" I said giving them a smile. It cheered them up a little but everything still seemed awkward.

We ended up making a small shelter before nightfall instead of searching for a cave, there weren't any trees around so it wasn't relatively smart to build in an open area.

"So, Kat." Kaye asked curiously, Kat looked back at him and slow down so he was right next to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"How do you know Silver?" He asked again this time she had an odd look on her face, with a mixture of embaressement and seriousness which didn't really go well but somehow the look was plastered on her face.

"Well I think he was visiting the library at the time, I wouldn't know cause I was in the very back of the building at the time and I ran into him while I was helping the old lady who worked as the librarian."

"Oh, that's cool." He said putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position as we walked towards a large mountain biome.

* * *

**Play music: Prophecy(All the songs are in a playlist on my youtube channel: silverbro13 and obivously I don't own any of it)**

* * *

As we approached a mountain pass we decided to make camp inside of a small hill that had a small hole in it and as I looked around in the small cave I noticed that it got deeper than just the little hill cave we originally thought we found.

"Hey how about we split up and three of us go down?" Jake asked and I nodded along with Reide, Kaye and Kat.

"Reide, Kaye you guys stay here. Me Kat and Silver will go investigate this cave. You guys can make a base out of this right?"

"Of course we can, we're not stupid." Reide replied smugly as she got her backpack out and pulled some cobblestone out.

(**Mid-chapter A/N: Backpacks will be the "inventory" of the human OC's rather than them having the same type of inventory as a player, as well the day/night cycle is that of the human worlds whereas the characters don't ALL have to be in bed. Because logic right?**)

"Okay let's go I want to get back up to back before it turns dark, that way we can all get some rest before we head through the mountains." I said jumping down into the hole, I helped Kat down and Jake followed.

The cave turned out to be near the edge of a ravine wall as I almost fell to my death and without the light of a torch I would be nothing more than a zombie. We explored the rest of the cave and it eventually led down to under the ravine and we could hear the sounds of Skeletons, Zombies and Spiders above us on the ravine floor as we dug our way into another cave. This cave wasn't anything special, it had an underground water source and a few torches placed here and there and even a chest, crafting table and a furnace.

"Poor guy, the mobs must've gotten to him." Jake said pointing to a small hole in the wall going down slightly and a trail of blood led down.

"Hm... you guys want to wait here while I check it out?" I asked and Jake shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna do man, my clock says we have about an hour before full darkness so you should be fine." He said looking at the clock in his hand. I nodded and went down the small hole and brought out a torch.

The cave walls were covered in either spider webs and blood or the rust of old ore as I walked through the small 2x2 passage. Eventually after walking some more I came across a fork in the cave, one direction going up and one staying straight.

"Poor guy didn't make it very far." I said placing a torch at the crossing."He said I had an hour, should give me enough time to explore at least one." I walked through the path that went straight and once again found myself hearing the sounds of mobs in a nearby cave, but this time those sounds seemed more demonic than when we first heard them farther up.

The first of those sounds was the sound of a zombie, it sounded much larger and bulkier as it seemed to clunk around above me. I honestly think it might've fallen on me.

The second sound came from a skeleton which also sounded larger but whenever I heard the bone crackle instead of it being light it sounded like someone was dragging around larger bones.

The third was the sounds of the all too familiar enderman which out of the three sounded more demonic than its normal self, it had a slightly crunchy sound to it and I could feel its breath down my back as I continued to walk down the small cave.

After almost 5 minutes I came across a ledge that led to what was likely a ravine but it was so deep I couldn't see the bottom, I decided to toss one of my torches down to see how deep it was. Turns out it wasn't all that deep as the torch hit the seemingly moving ground. I stared at the sight in pure shock as the million of tiny spider eyes looked up at me from the cave floor. I turned around and ran as they climbed up the wall after me I heard the sounds of the larger mobs over head and I quickly pulled out my backpack and pulled out some wood which was the only building material I had to block the cave entrance.

I reached Kat and Jake who were talking about the different creatures that lived in the Overworld.

"What's up Silver?" Jake said waving to me as I ran up.

"Spiders. Freaking spiders is what." I said panting and I collapsed as Jake covered the wall with cobblestone.

"Did you find out what happened to the guy?" Kat asked curious of what happened to this caves previous resident.

"I don't know, I couldn't see much. But as far as his life is concerned I don't think he would've made it." I said sadly.

We walked back up the cave and up to where Kat and Reide had set up a small base with a cobblestone floor, torches and two rooms. One for the girls and one for us guys, the center of the small cave was turned into a crafting or smelting area with 5 furnaces chests and crafting benches.

"Impressive."

"Well I did make it so you could say that." Reide said admiring her handy came out of the guys rooms and greeted us.

"Welcome back, find anything?" He asked.

"Just a small one or two player base under a ravine. Although it's safe to say they didn't get far." Jake said and I nodded. Kat went into the girls room along with Reide leaving me, Jake and Kaye to ourselves.

There was an odd silence and I went over to a furnace and put in some iron I had found un-smelted in the base we found and then walked over to a chest and put the remaining stuff I found in. I hated how quiet it was so I decided to break the silence.

"Don't you guys think this place is a bit much for a one night stay?" I asked and they both laughed.

"Yeah but at least we're not sleeping on the cave floor right?" Kaye said still laughing.

We eventually calmed down and I went to the room and placed down my bed. I put my backpack beside it and laid down and fell asleep after about half an hour.

* * *

**The next day**

**Play music: Dragonland.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then I stupidly got up and fell out of bed hitting my head on the ground and I stood up and looked around.

'_I know its been awhile but I still can't shake the fact I'm not in my home._' I thought to myself with a sigh as I saw my dog Jack sitting at the door and my eyes widened.

I walked up to him and pet him on the head and wondered what had happened to him. He barked at me and I smiled as he went over to my backpack and started to drag it towards the door.

"Jack? Hey stop it let go!" I said grabbing the other end. I heard the sounds of spiders at the back of my head and immediately knew what was going on."GUYS WAKE UP!" I shouted as Kaye fell out of his bed and Jake threw a pillow at me.

"Dude be quiet it's too early."

"There're spiders attacking!" He shot up and grabbed his backpack and Kaye did the same and I put my backpack over my shoulder and went over to the girls room to wake them up."Hey wake up! We gotta go!"

Reide was already awake and was sorting through her backpack whereas Kat was still sleeping and woke up hearing my shout.

"Why?" Reide asked and she heard the sounds of spiders."On second thought, KAT WAKE UP!" She yelled throwing her pillow at Kat who woke up instantly and sat up, her eyes were purple rather than the light green and the normally kind look in her eyes was gone and replaced with one of pure anger and crankyness.

"DO YOU MIND?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" She yelled and Reide grabbed her backpack and I picked her up over my shoulder and ran out of the cave and Reide ran out behind me and Jake and Kaye sealed it in with some cobblestone.

"How in the hell did those things get past the cobblestone?"

"There may have been endermen down there-"

"Impossible, Endermen are three blocks tall and that cave was only two blocks high."

"The only thing it could've been then is those things I heard when I was down there before I encountered the spider horde." I said scratching my head as Kat struggle over my shoulder almost knocking me down.

"Kat calm down." Kaye said but she didn't stop thrashing about. I let her down and she hit me on the head.

"What do you mean? There were more things down there?"

"Yeah and it sounded like larger versions of the normal mobs." I said as I heard the demonic sound of the endermen from down in the cave."RUN TO THE MOUNTAINS!" I shouted as the blocks they had placed down were scattered and the spiders leaked out like water. We all ran as fast as we could and I looked back to see a large, slouching enderman with GIANT hands and a large spider.

After about five minutes of pure sprinting we finally made it to the mountainside. Kaye, Reide and Kat fell over and Jake leaned against a wall barely able to stand up as my vision went blurry and I tumbled into a wall. We soon recovered and looked behind us to see nothing but the plains and an explosion.

"Damn, we collected so much loot too!" Jake said still slightly panting from all the running.

"Don't worry yourself so much did you really think I would be so dumb to leave all our supplies in a chest? I put it in my backpack in exchange for my building materials." Reide said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Okay at least we have our supplies, I almost left my backpack in there." I said patting Jack on the head as he barked.

"I didn't know you had a pet?" Kaye said walkign up to him moving his hand toward him. Jack sniffed his hand and let out a friendly bark and Kaye smiled.

"His name is Jack, and the reason you didn't know is because it was after you had moved out of state back to your parents." I said to him.

Kaye had lived in my home town for about a while before moving away. This was prior to when I had found and raised Jack, but he was one of the few people who I could call friends, alongside my practical siblings Shane and Adriana. I wonder how they've been.

We walked through the mountains still cautious of a possible attack from above, we were surrounded by caves.

"Why don't we try climbing to the top of one of these mountains for a better view?" Jake asked and Kaye nodded and they both climbed up to the top.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

**Play music: Haunted house**

* * *

"Hm... it appears they have stumbled on to something they shouldn't have." A dark voice said in the shadows of what appeared to be a throne room.

"Yes mylord but. What might they have discovered?" A familiar voice asked stepping out of the shadows. That familiar voice turned out to be Herobrine.

"Your brothers first underground base my minion." It said angrily, Herobrine trembled and said.

"But how? They don't know it belonged to him and the spider queen drew them awa-"

"Don't underestimate humans minion, they have brains of apes but they can figure anything out if they put their minds to it."

"Yes master but your concern is for nothing since they left an entire chest full of their money, iron and supplies." Herobrine said and the voice growled.

"That chest, minion, didn't have anything in it. They put everything they had in those portable chests they wear on their backs. Even so I shall consider what you said."

"Thank you master, I will not let you down."

"You'd better not, summon the Ender King and his dragon. I have a request for that requires their abilities."

"Yes master." Herobrine said vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Minecraftia will soon belong to me, and I will become the new Notch." It said as the flame in a chandelier hanging from the ceiling faded turning the place pitch black."And not even He can stop me."

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed! I hope you liked the extra long chapter, I like to think Silver's character was developed a bit fast but eh, who cares besides me?**

**Questions to be answered: What's gonna happen to our heroes? What was up with that cave they found? Who's this Ender King? Who are Adriana and Shane and will we ever see them? Who or what was Herbrine talking to? Wasn't it Herobrine who wanted control over Minecraftia? All the answers and more questions next chapter!**

**Anyways this chapters contest prize is: You get to give me an idea for the next chapter! Meaning if you win your idea will be put in as long as it doesn't affect too much. Simple chapter summaries only no over the top complications.(If you are a guest put the summary in a review pls)**

**And the contest itself is!: If you figure out where I got the ideas for my OC's(Any of them) and if you get 2 or 1 right you win but if 2 people get 1 right but someone else gets 2 right they get a shout out next chapter(Like on youtube)!**

**Also I'd like to ask you OC owners how I should write your character's perspectives, as in the next few chapters the POV will change to the characters but I will need an answer ASAP and if you can't reply fast enough the chapter will be delayed some(In other words it's bad for ALL of you).**

**Anyways if you guys enjoy the chapter post a review when and if you've got the time and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	9. The open ocean

Welcome** back guys, I hope last chapter was to your liking. **

**Also how the hell did I lose a follower?! Radradhad I told you, I only allow followers to have OC's(Derp it's fine as long as you stay in contact I just raged)!**

**Also thanks to the OC owners who replied(Although one didn't make sense) I will try to write the POV as best as possible. Also this chapter has a bit of a time skip, only a few hours. Each OC will get at least 1k words worth of POV, Anima being the only exception since I kinda forgot about her and will in a sense reintroduce her.**

**Also there was a guest reviewer last chapter, thank you. But writing longer chapters isn't easy even though the wait has been cut to one week that means for longer chapters there's gonna be a longer wait. And then there's the fact I haven't been reading through the chapters before posting them searching for grammar errors, character problems and the like. So in all honesty I'm going as fast as I can with chapters of 4-6k words. I'n fact this chapter is barely over 5k and it took me a few days to write and I really don't have the entire week to myself anymore.**

**And then there are the ones who want me to update faster... I don't really have much else to explain besides YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS WRITING THIS STUFF. In all honesty they say they can write faster than me which is probably true but at the same time is not true, if you went through all the steps above in one day congrats, but if you didn't then don't be going around telling me that I should hurry the hell up cause I've been trying to. For gods sakes the original wait time was two weeks! I brought it down to one but I'm finding myself struggling to do that.**

**You're wondering why I updated on a friday huh? Well I'ma be away for the weekend but don't worry yourself none the story will be updated on time next sunday at around 7 to 9 P.M. California time.**

**Anyways my raging aside we have a new OC! Well new for this story.**

**Silver: Welcome**

**Elijah: Oh hey Silver... where am I?**

**Silver: Minecraft my friend**

**Elijah: This is taking too much space isn't it?**

**Silver: Yes it is, GET ON WITH IT!**

**!Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Minecraft, any youtuber names(Except my own), any if the mods, songs I put in and OC's submitted.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Kaye's POV**

**Play music: Sons of Avalon(A nice and long one so you don't have to worry yourself about changing it or repeating)**

* * *

We walked through the mountains for god knows how long and I was starting to get cramps in my legs from walking for so long. I heard what sounded like ocean water and ran ahead of the group, Silver's dog Jack followed my curiosity as well as I reached the top of a small hill that had blocked my vision.

There was a large village with ships and such coming in and out from the ocean and I could sense the amount of players here was rather large. I walked back to them.

"Anything?" Silver asked stretching his arms and legs from the long hike.

"Yeah there's a large town full of players." I said and Jack walked back to his master.

"Awesome, now we can rest for a bit and get some of what we need." Reide said also stretching.

"Why are you guys stretching?" I asked them and they both stopped.

"I recently started going on hikes like we just did and I find that stretching is the best way to relieve any pain or cramp." Silver said smiling as Jack let out a small yip and Silver greeted it with a pat on his head.

"It helps but it doesn't relieve the pain. But shouldn't we really be trying to find out about the obsidian in the market?" Reide asked Kat, who was still half asleep from what had happened that morning.

"It's been almost five hours Kat. Your not still mad right?" Silver asked.

"No of coarse I'm not mad that you woke me up screaming, picked me up and dragged me out the door in the early morning when the sun was barely up!" She yelled as her eyes turned purple. So far Silver's attempts at calming her down have failed but at least she responded to this one.

It was a lot earlier than we thought and when we found out what time it was when we woke up we were astonished, on the bright side we get a longer day to search for the stuff we need. Silver, Kat and Reide went to the market to find the stuff necessary, Silver and Kat went to get the obsidian and Reide went to buy some materials such as iron, coal, wood , cobblestone etc.

Me and Jake were tasked with taking care of Jack, getting us a boat, and collecting any information on either the weapons we needed or about Herobrine. Not easy but if it were we would've had it done.

"Okay since Jack likes you, you take him and I'll get us on a boat and collect the info on the legendary weapons Kat was talking about."

"I'll work on he info on Herobrine then." I said and he nodded running off."So Jack where do you suggest we start?" I asked him and he scratched behind his ears then barked at me.

I took my backpack down from my shoulders and pulled out a piece of steak and fed t to him. He ate it in a few bites fast and I pat him on the head and started to walk for a bit. Later I found a small Inn and thought I could ask some people in there so I walked inside and left Jack sitting near the entrance.

"Excuse me." I said walking up to the Inn owner.

"Yes? Can I help you with anything?"

"Well this kind of a sensitive topic but, do you know anything about Herobrine's origins?" I asked and the owner stared at me.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that but I don't know much."

"Anything will be fine. I need as much as I can get." I said and the Inn owner sighed.

"Well okay then, but I'm sorry if I bore you to death." He said chuckling slightly."You see there is a TON of folklore surrounding Herobrine, some think he's Notch's dead brother, others think he's just a hacker, but most think he's either a glitch, or a bug in the game. Although that ones been proven wrong multiple times. Herobrine isn't the easiest thing to talk about especially in populated areas such as this."

"Thank you, that'll help." I said shaking his hand and walking out.

But when I did I noticed something was missing... Crap.

"JACK! Where are you?!" I yelled running through the street. I saw him make a turn and ran after him.

* * *

**One hour earlier**

**Jake's POV**

* * *

I was talking with a man who said he had a boat we could use to get over the ocean.

"Well kid wadd'ya say?" He asked in a pirate like voice.

"None of us know how to use a boat let alone in the ocean, how many times do I have to tell you that?" I said for the tenth time, even though the boat offer was needed none of us knew how to use it.

"We'll then it seems you need a passenger ship." The old guy said bluntly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I yelled and he waved his hand up and down.

"Calm yourself, I'll take you but you have to pay double." My jaw dropped to the floor at hearing this, two thousand gold was a LOT and this guy wanted me to pay double.

(**This story uses RPG server type money, meaning if you kill a creeper you get say 5-25 gold and you use it to spend at player shops, AI shops and more.)**

"You're insane if you think I'm paying that much."

"Kid do you have any idea how hard traveling over seas has become in the past few months?!"

"No why?"

"There are monsters in that ocean damn it! I've seen several with my own eyes and you'd better believe me."

"Yeah right, sea monsters don't exist. I can't pay you the four thousand gold but I can give you twenty-five hundred."

"Hmp no deal son, you either pay in full or no boat for you." He said crossing his arms and turning away from me.

"Stubborn old geezer." I said under my breath.

I sighed and walked off away from the docks. But my thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey come back!" I turned around to see a dude with black hair running up to me from the docks."Hold up*Huff* I'll *Huff* Pay for you*Huff*." He said panting.

"Really? That's a lot of gold you'll be spending on a stranger man, are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I have a lot so I may as well share."

"How the hell did someone like you end up with so much gold?!" I asked him astonished.

"I bought the money with money in real life and I was thinking it would help a nooby like me but turns out I have plenty, I've already got a base, full diamond armor and even some golden apples." He said proudly.

"So you're a cheater?" I asked slightly angry at his words.

"No of course not, I never thought fifteen dollars outside would be worth so much in game!" He said raising his hands in defense."Besides I thought you needed that boat ride." He smirked.

"Of course, I'm not treating you royally just cause you lent me some money. Hell you haven't even earned my trust yet." I said crossing my arms and walking back towards the docks.

We approached the man and he sat up.

"I presume you came back with money correct? I told you that's the only way you're getting a boat like this."

"Sir this is the cheapest boat I've ever seen, in fact I might just go buy a different one with my fifty-thousand gold." He said walking away as the old man gasped at the amount.

"Hold up! I'll get you where you need to go, I'll also have a crew ready!" The geezer said as I shrugged and followed my acquaintance.

"By the way my names Calob, Calob Qualand!" He said giving me a salute.

"You really are an open dude huh? Well you can call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you, but you see I'm not like this in real life. I'm actually incredibly paranoid and have a fear of german shepherds." Calob said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you'll get over those things soon." I said smiling.

"Well I guess you need a better boat huh? Here just take the money I don't need it. Anything else you need?"

"Well I need some info on the legendary weapons like big bertha, the royal gaurdian sword and weapons like that."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're gonna attempt at the final boss?"

"What's that?"

"His name is Herobrine, people think he's some kind of ghost but the truth is he's just a forgotten in-game boss. He was supposed to be the final one but his place was taken by the ender dragon."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Nope, I did my research before hopping on. You seem to be more mobile than a normal player... are you a hacker?"

"No but thanks for the money." I said running off and I took a turn around a corner.

* * *

**Silver's POV two minutes before.**

* * *

"Kat." No reply."Kat, I'm sorry about this morning, but would you have rather burnt to death?" Still no reply and I put my hands behind my head in a relaxed position.

She let out a reluctant sigh and looked at me.

"Just, don't do that again okay?" She asked and I looked at her face and she was slightly blushing."Besides I could've just teleported out of there."

"But then everything else would've been burnt including your books and stuff."

"And stuff? I thought you did it because you cared about me."

"I do it's just-"

"Or am I the same as those other girls?" I stopped talking for a bit and I looked over to see a man running towards us as he pulled out a knife and ran behind Kat.

He grabbed her and held the knife to her throat and said.

"Okay kid give me that backpack of yours or your girlfriend here is dead." He said as Me and Kat were still trying to register what just happened.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I'm the dude who's robbing you and threatening to kill this lovely young lady here."

"Well if you like her that much then don't kill her. But if you want this backpack you're gonna have to kill me for it." I said turning around and winking to Kat.

"SILVER YOU IDIOT GET BACK HERE!" She screamed and he let go of her and ran after me."Wow... I didn't think he'd be stupid enough." She said dusting herself off and walking towards a corner.

I ran towards a large pair of buildings with what seemed like an alleyway.'_Awesome I can lose this fatty in there.'_ I thought as I looked back at the EXTREMELY out of shape man.

I turned into the alleyway but didn't expect to see what I did. Jack jumped past me knocking down the guy with the knife and biting him in the arm. I smiled and looked around the corner to see Kaye running towards the alley.

"You lost my dog."

"NO! I swear I left him outside of an inn for not even two minutes and he ran off!" Kaye said as I smiled at him.

"I was kidding dude chill, where's Jake?"

"Dunno where's Kat?"

"Back there, any information?"

"Yeah quite a lot actually."

"HEY GUYS! I HAVE SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" Jake said running towards us.

"Speak of the devil, hey Jake got a boat?" I asked him as he stopped in front of us.

"No but I have money for one, also where's Kat and Reide?"

"They're on the other side of these buildings here." Kaye said and we heard a scream and ran towards it.

"Jack come on." I said as Jack finally let go of the man who was about to die, he barely had one heart left.

We ran out of the alleyway to see Kat being carried off by a mutant zombie and another mutant stepped in front of us. I pulled out my katana and got ready to fight, my katana was single handed so I could also use my iron machete.

Kaye pulled out an iron sword and Jake pulled out a stone battle axe.

Reide ran up to us with a bow in hand as she sent an arrow into the mutants skull. I ran under it slicing both its legs and running after the one that was carrying Kat. Kaye stabbed his sword into the monster's skull and Jake sliced it in half with his battle axe. Reide pulled out a flint and steel and lit the thing on fire as I heard Kat screaming.

"Stop struggling little girl, we're trying to help."

"HOW?! BY KIDNAPPING ME?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" She screamed and I drove my katana into the beast's neck and swinging around decapitating it but ruining my blade in the process.

"There, you happy now? Do you still think I don't care?" She hugged me and I sheathed my machete and dropped my blood covered katana.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now can you let go? You're kinda suffocating me." I said as my face turned purple. She let go of me and backed away.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"Don't worry about it lets just get out of here." I said turning around, but the zombie had other ideas.

"Do you really think I would die so easily?!" He shouted standing up putting his head back on his head. I pushed Kat out of the way as he brought down his fists on me and I tapped the ring and lifted my arms blocking it creating a large crater in the ground.

I pushed upwards as the electricity surged through my body and a smirk formed on my face as I threw his arms into the air and sending a punch. The sound of lightning echoed through the streets and I saw Kaye, Reide and Jake running up to me.

"Hey guys what took you?" I asked as Reide sent an arrow into it's skull the same as before and I threw my machete at it's chest piercing it, Jake and Kaye finished it by chopping both it's arms off knocking it to the ground and Reide lit an arrow and launched it into the beasts body as it exploded into flames.

* * *

**Later**

**Play music: Cobblestone Village**

* * *

We arrived at the docks as we were discussing how the heck Jake got the money for a boat.

"So... yeah, I met a guy and he gave me money." He said.

"What did you do? I know a guy with that kind of money wouldn't just give it to you." I said thinking.

"Nothing I swear, he gave me the money and I walked away."

"I wonder if he was a player or a human from the real world like us..." Kaye said scratching his head.

"Well I think we should focus on getting a boat, finding an inn or a place to stay." Reide said pulling out a clock and I checked my watch.

"She's right let's find a place to stay, Jake if you wouldn't mind I would like at least half of that for rooms." I said putting my hand out and he gave me some and I walked towards an area with some places to stay, Kat followed me.

I walked in to a rather empty inn and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, are there any rooms open or is everybody asleep?" I asked as the woman at the counter smiled at me.

"No sir there're a few rooms at the moment." She said and went to a cabinet and grabbed a key.

"Oh actually can we have two rooms? We have a small group coming and the girls don't exactly want to share a room with the guys." I said laughing sheepishly.

"My bad I was thinking you two were a couple, after all this is a couples inn." I blinked twice and shoved Kat out the door as fast as I possibly could.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad inn, incredibly bad inn!" I said as I walked into another one, this time it was a man.

"How may I help you son?"

"Don't call me that please, and two rooms."

"Ah so you got a group eh? I heard there was a group of travelers looking for a boat, I have a pretty good one too."

"How does this guy know?"

"Reide told me she would go find people who had boats since she thought Jake couldn't, and she was kinda right." Kat said giggling.

"Yeah I guess she was, well sir if you don't mind then-"

"If you want I'll throw in the boat price with the one night stay."

'_This seems too convenient... I guess I have no choice though.'_ I thought as I smiled at the guy nodding.

"Excellent! I'll have the boat ready in the morning and here are your keys to the rooms. That'll be five hundred gold." He said handing me the keys, I gave one to Kat and she went upstairs. I handed the man the money and he went to the back of the building and I shrugged walking towards the front door.

I walked out and saw Kaye and Jake walking towards the inn, Reide wasn't there for some reason and I had no idea why. Then she came around the corner with two more people, one being the girl from two days ago. She was also carrying... CALOB?!

Jack ran up to her and he screamed jumping off her shoulders to a lamppost.

"Jack down, Calob what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked as he looked down at me.

"Well I decided to buy the game, and now I have no idea what's going on. Everything was fine earlier but now things seem too damn real to be a videogame!" He said clenching the post like it was the thing between life and death, in which for him it was.

"This is the guy that gave me money."

"Can I leave now? I have place's to be." The girl said crossing her arms.

"No you may not, not at least till you explain yourself." Reide said walking into the inn.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN?!" She screamed as she was dragged into the place.

"Well it's good to have more friends in this world." I said putting a hand out to Calob and we exchanged a handshake."Well you can use the room we're staying in since it's pretty much your money." I said.

"What? How'd you know about that when I never said anything about it?" Jake asked.

"Well, I put two and two together, then I figured it out. Calob likes to purchase tons of in game credits so he always has enough for the best gear on level one and can usually defeat the final boss by the end of the day."

"Cool dude, anyways I'm tired lets get some sleep." Kaye said yawning.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

* * *

**The next day: Silver's POV**

* * *

We woke up the next day at around 7 am and got ourselves ready. Due to there being a problem with our clothing we had to change into clothing that would be easier to swim in, so instead of my normal clothes I wore a wet suite... Which was VERY uncomfortable for me.

"Uh... do we NEED to wear these?" I asked annoyed at how it rubbed against my skin.

"Yes, unless you'd rather swim in your clothes and get them not only wet but dirty." The man said."Elijah! We have a few extra passengers!" He shouted as a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes jumped down from the crows nest.

The ship looked kinda old fashioned, like a pirate ship or something like that. But I shouldn't have expected much from a video game that supposedly takes place in a post-apocalyptic world.

"Hi there." He said in a friendly tone."I'm your guys' fellow passenger on the boat." He said.

"Then why were you in the crows nest?" Kat asked curiously.

"Well I was getting a good look at the port, I like high place's. You see I have this ring that allows me to fly and ever since I put it on I've felt like air itself and flying was one of the reasons why."

"You can fly? Awesome!" Kaye exclaimed as Reide put her serious face on, it was her way of self defense against strangers.

"Quick question how do you harness your rings powers?" Kat asked pulling out a note book.

I looked over to Jake and Calob who were talking with eachother as Reide once again has the girl over her shoulder. I think her name was Anima from what Kat had told me this morning.

"Can you let me down now PLEASE?!"

"You said you wanted to go to the nether correct?" Reide asked and Anima nodded."Well we're currently going to the wilderness to find a place to mine obsidian."

"Why leave the main continent?"

"Because there are less players where there are more mobs and if we're lucky then with the change of location we won't need to worry about running into nether dwelling players. Although I never thought to find people... Er players there after they go in, the ghasts are deadly. One wrong swing could leave you facing an army, and it's hell for gods sake who would WANT to live there besides-"

"Besides... what?"

"The ones who were born there." Reide said.

"Well if what you say is true then why go? You'd be safer outside."

"Because there's something we need in there. Ever heard of red ants from the Orespawn?"

"Yes, but why would you need those? Unless your trying to get to the mining dimension?" Anima asked and Reide shrugged.

"Kat's the only one who knows where to go and what to do. Besides it's not like the rest of us don't want to go home."

There was a silence between them before the boat departed.

* * *

**Play music: New Horizons**

* * *

I looked over the side of the boat and saw some fish in the water swimming along.

"Ya enjoyin' the view?" The man asked and I turned towards him and nodded."Well that's good not many people can go over seas without much worry due to the ocean's monsters." He said letting out a worried sigh.

"What kind of creatures are they?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. I poked his shoulder but he didn't seem to notice, I shrugged and walked away.

I looked around the rather small boat, Jake and Calob were talking about the group and Kaye was on the side of the boat and it looked like he wasn't feeling too well. Reide and Kat were who knows where and Anima was tied to one of the posts, I walked up to her.

"Uh hi." I said but she was silent for a while.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry about all this, first we got off on the wrong foot, and then Reide tied you up." I said untying her.

"Thank you, that friend of yours is crazy."

"Yeah I know, but I have a friend in my own world who's probably crazier... Never mind."

"No no no, you said something about it now you have to tell me. That's an order from the princess of the nether."

"Wow okay, now I'm really sorry about my friend."

"And you weren't before?"

"No... Yes? I have no idea." We talked for a bit and I found out she had a friend in the nether who was basically as she stated her "best friend ever" but of course Reide thought otherwise. And that turned into an hour long argument so I walked away as they battle it out with words.

"Hey Silver have you seen Kat? I saw her get on the boat with us but I haven't seen her since." Kaye asked.

"No but I'll look."

"Okay cool, also since she's... eh you know half enderman. Try to keep her dry."

I walked into the ships cabin to find Kat sitting on a table hugging her legs.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yea what do you want?" I heard her say, her voice was trembling and she was obviously scared so I walked up to her.

"I was wondering what was wrong, but now I know." I said sitting next to her.

"Well I'm half enderman so what did you expect? I can't touch water it burns my skin."

"I guess you're right but that doesn't mean you have to hide in here." I said trying to encourage her.

"What if a wave hits and the deck gets soaked?"

"Then I'll lift you above the waters reach."

"How?" She asked, her voice was less scared and more curious now which was good and I smiled at her.

"Well for one you could hop on my back and second, you could've just put on a wet suite. Though it's very uncomfortable."

"I know but what about my feet? My feet are still exposed when I'm wearing the suite."

"Then wear these." I said lifting up a pair of rubber boots.

"Just stop!" She said smiling.

"What did I do?"

"You're trying to get me out there and even offered to carry me above the watery deck for no reason."

"Well it isn't fun missing out is it?"

"No I guess not, okay I'll put the stuff on but promise me you won't let me get wet."

"I promise"

* * *

**Well dudes and dudettes I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review if you have the time.**

**Questions to be answered: What is it with the mysterious Anima? Will the budding romance ever be realized?! Who is this new guy named "Elijah"? Answers and more questions next time!**

**And unfortunately there isn't any contest this chapter, did you guys enjoy it? Or should I not do it? And don't worry I'll come up with some great ideas for future contests if you want!**

**Peace!(I know I'm lazy today)**


	10. The emotion of remorse

**Welcome back readers! **

**A few announcements aside from the disclaimer everybody loves, I'd like to ask all guest reviewers to make themselves a name because it's hard to respond to guests if they don't really have names. As well this chapter was erased twice because I was out of ideas... no biggy though this chapter as short as it may be will be awesome. From this point on this story will have uncharted style language meaning the curses are in but not too badly.**

**Also I'd like to point out that a ton of stuff like school, homework and even my classes outside of those are currently occupying 60% of my time and the other 20% to chores and another 20% to my sleeping... I need tons of it. This meaning some updates may be a LOT worse than others and some may be practically perfect but has no character dev, or has OC dev but I forget someone amidst the fray. So in all honesty I'm gonna split these next few chapters into OC dev territory so OC owners send me in those OC forums once again because my forgetful and lazy butt is too stupid to scroll through the PM inbox.**

**!Disclaimer! I do NOT own Minecraft, any music put into this story's playlist, any youtuber references, and mods.**

**I'm not gonna list my OC's as of now. Also to answer a question from a guest: my reason being it would be too easy for them to kill anything, also all the crafting recipes are long so if I were to it would be at the end or used to continue the story like Twilight Forest would and will be.**

**And to another guest OC: chapters are hard to write at times especially since I have my own projects and such to work on from my MLP: FiM story as well as a new story**

**And finally with all that stuffs out of the way you can read on fellow Minecraft fanfiction readers!**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

**Play music: New Horizons**

* * *

I slowly but surely walked out onto the deck as Silver eyed me carefully to make sure I was okay, he was a really nice guy. Which is probably where my crush on him came from in the first place. But I kinda knew in my heart he wouldn't be returning the feeling anytime soon, with all he said about those mob girls he obviously doesn't seem to like them much but I can tell apart of that is his terrible acting skills.

"Kat you okay, you look slightly pale." He said walking closer.

"I-I'm f-f-fine d-d-don't worry a-b-bout m-me." I said shivering as Kaye and Jake walked up to him.

"Hey Silver we're coming up on an island the captain said. He also says to get your weapon ready cause this is major monster, not mob, territory." Jake said getting his two new iron swords ready that were provided by the captain.

Kaye grabbed his sword and pulled it out revealing a rapier type sword with a thin blade and a large handle."You ready bro?"

"No you guys took all the weapons, I'll stay behind a bit and if there's an area that's clear where I can practice my lightning thing then call me." He said leaning against one of the poles.

"Sure bro just be careful he says that it's gonna be dangerous so remember to "protect" the girls for us okay?" Kaye asked and Silver hit him upside the head.

"Shut up."

We all stood there laughing at his response when Elijah walked over to us with a smile on his face.

"Well guys looks like this islands a mushroom biome. You know what that means?"

"No but I suppose you're gonna tell us." Silver said crossing his arms and giving the boy a curious look.

"Correct, it means that there are no mobs. Mushroom biomes are hardly ever visited by both mobs and players so there's nothing there but wildlife and nature. Some players utilize this and make underground bases inside mushroom islands but they never stay because there are no real trees around and wood is the basis of all minecraftia." He explained, me and Reide looked at Silver for a quick moment.

"So if there are no mobs then we can get off the boat?" I asked and Elijah shrugged.

"That's up to your "guardian". But I'm pretty sure it's safe."

"Then I guess I'm staying in the boat then. You guys have fun." Silver said going to the back of the boat, he walked back over carrying Jack and setting him down on the deck as we stopped moving."But take good care of my dog while you're at it okay?" He asked and I nodded and Jack ran up to me.

"No problem, tell the captain when you leave the boat and if we're not back by nightfall-" Jake began but he was interrupted by the captain.

"If you're not back by nightfall I'm gonna be mad, you guys don't take too much time because this ship can't be this close to land during the night because of creepers." He said walking over to our group.

"Yes sir." He said lowering his head.

"Captain if I may, guys if it gets dark then I'm going after you and I'm telling the captain to leave." Silver said dropping the backpacks onto the shore.

"WHAT?!" Was how me, Reide, Kaye and Elijah reacted.

"Cause it's no use having the guy wait for a group of people who are likely not coming back." He said in a sincere tone Kaye and Reide's expressions changed from shock to serious and they both lowered their heads signaling the realized the situation.

"What are you guys talking about?! I'm getting out of this trust me and you're waiting here for me!" He shouted at the captain. I face-palmed at him and Silver put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then leave, we sure as hell aren't going back if this turns out to be a large island." He said and the spiky haired boy shook him off.

"You guys are insane! What in the hell is this job of yours anyway?!"

"We're gonna fight him, and don't ask who because you know damn well who I'm talking about." Silver said as the captain ran up to us.

"I just got a report from the mainland, the port has been destroyed. A large group of grieffers came through the town, gathered up all the NPC's and a few players and killed them brutally in front of the survivors or the ones they left alive."

Silver clenched his fist, I was nearly crying, Kaye fell to his knees in shock, Elijah was already crying, Reide's mouth was gaped open and Jake's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Silver started walking away and we all stared at him.

"If that's the case then they're after me, I don't know why but Herobrine seems to want my head on a stick. So you guys need to head off this island-"

"Like hell they're after you. Silver they're grieffers, they always do this kinda sh-"

"Don't play dumb, now I may not have been here as long as some of you but as far as I'm aware that's the second biggest attack since the games release. Sky city being the biggest." He said angrily.

"They didn't even kill more than fifteen NPC's though, so it wasn't a massacre."

"And how many died this time?" He asked the captain who sighed.

"They're still counting the bodies." The captain said turning away."My family lived in that area..."

* * *

**Silver's POV**

**Play music: Avalon**

* * *

That was it, I ran as fast as I could away from them. I don't know why or what these guys wanted from me but I wasn't just going to let others die because I didn't want to face them myself. One things for sure I'm gonna find Herobrine and destroy him.

I stopped running when I came up to a dark forest, Jack ran up next to me and growled into the forest.

"Jack, go back. I don't wanna lose you to those grieffers." I said but he didn't move. He just stared into the forest.

I heard the sounds of the trees falling over and looked around, then I heard a loud roar that for one scared the crap out of me. I ran in the opposite direction and saw my friends running over to me so I changed routes and jumped into a cave. I ran into the pitch black cave and saw a group of mutant zombies and normal zombies walking towards me.

I turned around and went back up to see them all standing and Kat and Kaye trying to get down into the cave.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted to them as I got closer.

"No Silver! You know you can't kill him on your own! There's no reason for you to be like this!" Kat screamed at me as she fell down and a zombies broke the block and grabbed her leg.

"NOOO!" I shouted and I kicked it in the head and pulled her away from the zombie."GET UP NOW!" I yelled lifting her up to Kaye who lifted her up and I climbed out. We all ran towards a large mushroom and I sat down there.

'_Well so much for that.'_ I thought to myself.

The silence in the group that I had started was getting eerie and thankfully Reide decided to end it, unfortunately she decided to end it.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" She asked and I shrugged and stood back up.

"You know why, he's looking for me and you all knew that didn't you? Hell even the normal mobs are after me." I said clenching my fist as Jack growled at them."I won't let you guys die with me, those innocent people at the docks are dead because of me."

"Actually it was because of me." We heard a voice behind us and saw the captain. His eyes were pitch black with nothing in them.

"What the hell?" I was suddenly stabbed in the stomach and fell to the ground unconscious but I could hear the voices of them for a while.

"Kill him!" I heard Reide yell as the sound of fire flying through the air became clear.

"Kaye no!" I heard Jake shout as I heard a thump on the ground near me signaling someone just got taken down.

"You kids are honestly pathetic, you think you could kill my master eh?! Well you're gonna have to kill me first."

All I heard at this point was the clashing of blades, screaming and I felt a liquid touch me. My eyes opened and I looked to see Kat who had just got her entire upper body cut. Her blood flew through the air and some landed on my face as the pain in my wound was gone and replaced with pure rage.

I stood up and clenched my fists as they lit with electricity. I looked at the captain that turned out to be a monster with a death glare.

"You wanna try to hurt me boy? You're injured and that adrenaline won't last."

"Then I'll make it count you son of a bitch!" I said charging at him with everything I had punching him into a tree. I ran at him and assaulted him with a flurry of punches before wearing out. He stood there stunned as I recovered but all of a sudden he was behind me and once again stabbed me in the back but this time he twisted the knife spilling more and more of my blood on the ground.

"My original plan was to make you think it was your fault then kill you while you were alone but this works." He said as I fell to my knees and he held the knife to my throat."Say goodbye to your life little boy." He said as he pulled back and I kicked his leg stopping him for a moment as he stabbed me in my stomach again and again.

Everything was going black and eventually I couldn't see at all or even feel my wound.'_This is it, this is where I die? Not at all what I expected.' _I thought to myself as I felt my life slowly fading away.

"You know what? I'm not just gonna kill you I'm gonna kill your friends in front of you so you can hear their screams of agony while you endure it." He said and I heard him grab Kat and I heard the "shank" sound and I knew it was over.

"Ender dragon magic, HEALER!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Wolf magic, Howling Armor!" Those two voices I never thought I'd hear again. And then there were some explosions and I heard arrows zip through the sky as the creature ran.

After that I blacked out.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

I woke up on a bed in a room made of red brick. It was a large room and there were beds next to me. All of the beds were made of mushrooms including mine.

I tried to sit up but I found it close to impossible because of the pain in my stomach, I looked down at it and the bandages were red with my blood and I could still feel it seeping out of the places there weren't bandages.

"I see you're awake." I heard an unfamiliar female voice.

"Ugh who's there?!" I asked worried and tried to move.

"Chillax dude I'm not gonna hurt you, my names Marsha, I'm a friend of Walfess'." She said.

'_Walfess?! She actually not only followed me through those mountains but she also went over the ocean...'_

"Well? You seem to be getting better but that aside this is gonna hurt like hell." She said and I felt a needle go into my gut, oh how I wanted to punch her face in... or even see it."Okay now the hard parts over."

"Why didn't you do this when I was asleep?"

"I couldn't, if I had it would've turned bad. Plus your wound was bleeding too badly earlier. And might I say you've got a crap ton of blood in you."

"What?"

"You lost more than twenty five percent of your blood." She said.

"Marsha was it? Thank you for the help but I have a question, where am I and where are my friends?" I asked then I remembered Kat.

"They're fine, the only two who were hurt only got minor injuries thanks to Andr's healing magic. Although if I may I never thought I'd see Walfess with an enderman trying to protect a human-"

"Let me stop you there, I'm not into that kind of thing so just don't."

"Why? She obviously would die for you."

"It's the same as me falling in love with my german shepherd, it's not love it's the feeling every dog has to their master. Trust me." I said sighing as I regained feeling in my gut, and surprisingly it felt fine."Whoa."

"Yeah I kinda got a nack for healing folks. You got pretty messed up back there, who were you fighting for?"

"Excuse me?" I asked curious as I only heard half of what she just said.

"I said who were you fighting for? No one fights to the extent you did without either someone or something to protect."

"I wasn't fighting for anybody." I said stretching my arms.

"It was that Kat girl wasn't it?" She said as a slight blush lit up my face."I knew it! She's your soft spot as I hear from that nice girl named Reide. But seriously Walfess does love you, you weren't her first crush so I'd know."

"Look it's like I said I'm not-"

"Just think about it you hard headed human, I can see why she likes you too. Girls like a challenge now and then."

"I don't consider myself a challenge but I'd like to stand up now." I said sitting up.

"Okay okay don't get your scarf pulled." She said rolling her eyes."It should be another few minutes before you would be able to walk again so relax and enjoy as your friends visit you." I sighed and lay there as I heard my friends talking as they walked in.

"-And you know it." Kaye finished walking through the door.

"Hey Silver you okay?" Jake asked smiling towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound." I said laughing, everyone except for Kat, Elijah and the other mob girls was here.

"That's good to hear dude. I'm glad we were able to get you here fast enough otherwise you'd be dead." Kaye said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah if you would've lost anymore blood we wouldn't have been able to save you." Reide said looking down.

"Hey hey don't be worrying about me, if anything it's my own fault. I should've been more cautious." I said trying to stand up.

"Silver... We're going ahead of you to the nether."

"Wait what? WHY?!"

"Neither you or Kat can walk so, me Reide and Jake and Anima are gonna go to the nether to find some fire ants to bring back."

"Like hell you are-"

"Silver if that gash reopens you'll be dead in seconds. It's better if you stayed, besides you've got company to not only watch over you but to also keep you safe." Jake said smiling.

I let out a reluctant sigh and shrugged. They left after that and I was left alone with Jack next to my bed.

"Since when have you started teleporting huh Jack?" He let out a woof and I pet his head the best I could and he jumped onto the mushroom/hospital bed. I tried falling asleep but the injury made it feel uncomfortable, so I once again tried to stand up but failed."I hate this."

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

"Why can't I see him?!" Walfess asked furiously.

"Because if his gash gets infected he could die-" Marsha started but was interrupted.

"Then why's his dog in there?" Andr asked.

"His what? Uh oh." She said running into the room.

"UGH! This sucks, we haven't seen him in a while and now he's injured!"

"Yeah I know, it makes me wanna explode!" Charlize said falling backwards onto a couch.

"The worst part is, that girl he's with." Sierra said while reading a book.

"Which girl? The brunette who left the town with him?" Charlize asked snacking on a bag of popcorn.

"Yes, for one she may have already gotten to him." Sierra stated eating a cookie.

"Then nows not the time to be snacking!" Andr said walking away towards where Silver was being held.

"You guys he's still recovering." Marsha said appearing in the doorway in front of Andr."And he also says he wants to be alone, he asked me to check on the girl."

"Well we want-no we NEED to see him." Walfess said running past her.

"He's not gonna get better if you bother him. But if you want to see him that badly go on ahead but if he gets mad you're to blame." She said moving to the side and Walfess and Andr ran to the room.

* * *

**I'm sorry for ending the chapter when it was getting good... I really am but last week wasn't kind to me on my schedule, in fact I may even have to put the 2 week wait up again because that's my schedule until the end of the school year. And the only reason I was able to finish this was because I had this weekend to myself, normally I have to go out of town or my church(Yeah I'm a christian) would have a dodgeball or airsoft tournament,(Best church ever right?) or I have to visit my father for the weekend(HE moved away because of work).**

**I will try to write the next and get it out before next week, maybe on wednesday but if not don't expect an update next week, you have my sincerest apologies.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Todays contest: Make a story**

**Contest rules: This story can be a oneshot but the least amount of words has to equal  
10k-15k and the first person to complete this will have two choices.**

**Choice 1: you get a spoiler on the story from ten chapters ahead(I have it in my brain)**

**Choice 2: you get to write your own chapter for this story.**

**Those are the prizes and this chapters contest, if you have the time don't forget to leave a review and follow! SILVERBRO14 out!**


	11. A contest announcement

**Hey welcome back people! I bet you're wondering how I updated on the same day right? Well it sucks to tell you this but it's not a chapter.**

**It's about the last chapters contest, more accurately the rules.**

**Rule #1: The story length has to be over 5k minimum for a oneshot or 10k for a 2-4 chapter story.**

**Rule #2: The story HAS to be a minecraft story with a(OC) protagonist.**

**Rule #3: The story has to have character dev, wether it's a 100 words flashback or an entire chapter.**

**Rule #4: The story has to either have an OC of the opposite gender or a mob from mob talker(NOT A LOVE STORY)**

**Rule #5: This story needs to have a PROPER ending, it can be a cliff hanger and end there torturing peoples minds or it could have a happy ending or an ending where everybody dies. But the ending needs to be proper.**

**Example(For rule #5): After all that, nothing. Everything they did was all for nothing and in the end they paid the price, they never could've expected this but it happens. Just goes to show how unpredictable things like this can be. The End.**

**Example 2: All my life work had finally paid off, I went through so much to get here and I have no regrets even if sometimes things didn't go the way I wanted. But now things couldn't possibly be more perfect. The End.**

**Neither of those examples are cliff hanger endings but it's an example, it doesn't need to be PERFECT. Remember you can do anything with this story of yours. KHdudeable you don't count because you have one already. Also if you wanna use my OC's from my profile you can but remember to ask.**

**Remember to leave a review if you've got time and I hope to please you in the future. I'm out!**


	12. The fog

**Hi and welcome back crazy insane people! This chapter has a time skip yes indeed!**

**Silver: The time in the hospital would make a great filler wouldn't it?**

**Yes that's why I'm skipping it for the time being. Remember if you want to enter the contest either a 10k word multi chapter story(Has a better chance) or a 5k word One shot. Details are in the chapter right before this one(Even though it wasn't a chapter).**

**Silver: I wonder what your gonna do with this chapter.**

**Me too. Me too. But I've noticed a slight... Lagg in my writing like I wait too long to write the chapter and think I can finish it by the next update but I really can't last time I was lucky and had free time so don't expect an "on time" update this and next week. Also this chapter has a bit of "language" like curse words so if you don't like that stuff I'm sorry.**

**!Disclaimer!: I do not own Minecraft, or any of the music I use in this story.**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

**Play music: Camelot**

* * *

"God damn it would you guys shut up already?!" I asked as Walfess, Andr, Charlize and Sierra shut up.

"Yeah you guys have been arguing this entire time, why can't you all agree on something?" Kat asked them clinging to my arm.

You see after my friends left the hospital as Marsha had informed they hadn't come back in a while so after my recovery a day or two later me, Walfess, Kat, Andr, Charlize and Sierra all left the make-shift hospital to find out where they went. We've been searching for about two hours and all the others besides me and Kat have been arguing over something I didn't know or want to know. But I suppose it has something to do with me.

"Well you can shut up as well Kat, you cheater." They also started calling Kat a cheater for some odd reason, I decided to walk ahead of the five of them along with Jack.

"Hey buddy, what do YOU think is going on?" He let out a confused woof and I pet his head."Me too, me too." I said and me and him walked for another hour or so as the arguing had completely stopped and Andr ran up to me.

"So how've you been?" She asked in an unnaturally cheerful tone.

"How do you think?" I asked back as she looked down.

"You don't have to be so mean, after what you said about us you should be apologizing."

"For what? The fact you guys came into my house and demanded I choose a side of some war that's going on?!" I asked furious.

She was silent for a long moment before speaking again.

"Well I'm sorry, but I had a job to do and-" She stopped.

"And what?"

"I kinda fell for you after that." My eyes widened and I broke into a laughing fit."Why are you laughing?"

"What the hell did someone like me do to get you to fall for me in that short amount of time?!" I asked still laughing my butt off. Sh giggled at my change of personality and I stood up."But seriously what did I do?"

"Well you were kind to me, and that's not something many people do for me. And most Endermen hate me for being in a human form."

"Wow that's harsh, but maybe if you guys don't bug me about choosing what side-"

"We've given up on that already, especially me, you're not the kind of person who seems to not like tough decisions." She said and I nodded slightly."Which is why...-" She leaned in close to me and pushed her lips against mine leaving a huge blush on both of our faces.

I was amazed, I never though she would ever do something like that. Hell I thought she was joking about falling for me!

"What're you two up to?" I heard Kat ask and she walked up next to me.

"Oh nothing much, she was just telling me something really weird."

"Why's your face red?" She asked glaring at Andr.

"I kissed him, so what? It's not like you can call dibs on a person so I had to make my move while I could." She said, wait what?

"Damn right Kat, with you swooping in and taking him from me after I said he was mine." Walfess said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey Silver!" I heard a familiar voice of my friend Kaye. I used this as an excuse to get away as I ran to the voice.

"Get back here! You still owe me a kiss!" Walfess yelled tackling him.

"W-w-hy?!" I said hitting my face on the dirt as I was flipped to face the wolf girl.

"Because you kissed Andr you owe me a kiss too." She said, her white hair falling around my head as she slowly leaned down to kiss me.

"REIDE KICK!" Reide shouted kicking the wolf girl off of me.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you guys don't use your strength to over power him just cause you wanna kiss him alright?"

"And why'd you help?" Jake asked and Kaye turned to him.

"I was about to, she just beat me to it." He said chuckling.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Walfess yelled pulling me by my leg off to somewhere.

"Damn it. HELP ME!" I shouted as the wolf girl ran off with me.

* * *

**Play music: Sons of Avalon**

* * *

I woke up in a well lit cave, in a bed surprisingly as well. I sat up and looked around. There were chests everywhere, even some chests I had never seen before called ender chests. I looked inside one of the chests to find all my stuff including my backpack and a few other things in it. I also found a weird note at the bottom saying "Get out of here before my friends kill you!" I was purely baffled at the note and continued to look around in the chests and found some food.

I took a bite of the half cooked pork and spat it out on the ground. I heard footsteps coming from outside the door to my room and I dived under the bed as the figures walked in.

"Damn it Li why the hell did you want this guy alive anyway?!" Asked a burly voice.

"Because I thought he could help us. You know with all the stuff we got on our plates we need as much as we can get, who knows that wolf girl may not have been a friend of his!" A smaller voice said as I heard two more pairs of footsteps walk in.

"Wait, where the hell is he?!" The first voice asked.

"I don't know, just don't kill the guy he past out and killing him will only add to-"

"To what?! We've already killed tons of those players and humans what's the difference with this one?!"

"I never intended to kill those innocent people Vince, you did, all I did was stand and watch cause I thought you were just looting them." The smaller voice named Li said as I heard a gunshot and the voice screamed and fell to the ground in front of me crawling backwards."Vince please!"

"No not this time you little runt, you've done nothing but slow us down." The bigger voice said as I heard another gunshot and the body fell limp against the wall. I stared at the body in horror and the voice continued talking."Hunt this little bastard down and bring him in." I heard him say as my heart froze. The two other men left and I was left alone in the room with this huge Vince guy as he kneeled to the body and took it to a corner and shot at it a few more times.

I flipped the bed over me blocking the door as the man wasn't expecting me I grabbed the knife he had in his leg sheathe and stabbed him right in the throat killing him. I pulled the knife back out and opened the chests up and started taking everything I could, iron, gold, food and even a pair of weapons. One being a bow and the other being a stone machete.

Removing the bed from blocking the door I opened it slowly and quietly as I crouched next to a table as one of the men walked past and back towards the room. The other stood by what seemed to be the kitchen doorway not even five feet from where I was but luckily he was facing the opposite direction so I could easily take him or his friend.

"Holy crap! Vince is dead!" The man inside the room shouted as the man in the doorway ran past me and into the room. I ran up to the door after him and closed it and locked it shut with the stone machete.

"Not a good weapon, hella good uses for other things." I said running off towards the main cave, I looked to my right and saw light and I looked to my left and saw a tunnel going down. Of course I went to the light first but... it was night time and all the mobs were out.

My time and choices were limited, so I decided to take the other route and go down into their cave. Just then I heard the door bust open up stairs and I jumped down a ledge and into a darker part of the cave. Inside was remarkably, a nether portal! If I could get this thing working and go to my friends with this kinda news our trip to killing that monster HeroBrine will be the much easier.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I guess things can't be that easy huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to kill these assholes and that means stealth is my best weapon. I hid amongst the stones waiting for the right moment to jump up and kill the two when suddenly static came over my vision and I heard a crunchy moaning sound which only meant one thing, mutant endermen were nearby.

"What was that?"

"I don't know or care let's find this bastard and kill him. Wait is that him?"

"Where?" The one who stared at nothing pointed to the location and a mutant enderman stood up in the darkness and stared back at them with it's purple eyes of death.

"Oh god, RUN!" One shouted and I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground and I took his gun and ran out of the cave as fast as I could.

"Dan! GET BACK HERE!"

"You have other problems to worry about human." The mutant said putting his hand on the mans head as the man screamed and held his head as if he was having a major headache and suddenly he fell to the ground limp.

"No... why? What kind of monster are you?!" The one I knocked down asked as the mutant walked up to him."No... leave me alone! NOOOO!" The sound of the mans screams drowned out as I reached the surface until it eventually faded into the wind and I looked out of the cave to see the sun was barely rising, but normal mobs in comparison to a mutant enderman? Yeah I'd rather wait out the sun.

I stepped out of the cave and looked around, behind me I heard the mutant getting closer to my left I saw buildings and to my right I saw smoke. And to my front was a forest. A very deep looking forest.

"SILVER!" I heard a female voice and was tackled by none other than Walfess, the girl who got me in this mess.

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked as we both hugged each other, I hugged back because I thought she was dead from what those guys were saying and she hugged me because... she wanted to.

"You past out and I tried to take you back to the others but we got ambushed by these guys and they took Kat, Kaye and Elijah." She said and I looked around.

"Where? We gotta save them."

"They went east back to the shore. But Reide and the others have been following them for a long time now. They may not even be on the island anymore." She said looking down. I sighed and pointed to the cave.

"It looks like the mutant left. Let's go back inside they've got chests chock full of stuff we may need later and they've also got a nether portal." I said and her eyes widened.

"Has it been activated?"

"Nope, but that's why we need some flint and steel, holy crap what is that?!" I asked and she turned around screaming and I broke into a laughing fit.

* * *

"And that's how I think that would happen." Kaye said laughing hysterically. Walfess blushed and punched him in the gut while Kat and Andr glared at him.

"That's funny but I don't think Kat or Andr would like that scenario." Reide said laughing slightly.

Jake, Elijah and the others were laughing, some were laughing insanely others were simply giggling.

"I really don't understand why you'd think that though." I said, we had just left the make shift hospital Marsha created and Kaye decided it was story time and made up this whole scenario about what would happen if they had left me there longer. We also found a slight form of transport in a small boat in a river.

It was agreed that some of us would move on to find a camping place since we now had such a large group and the rest would stay behind. It was decided that the boys would leave to find a camping space and the the girls would stay behind. Oh course us guys complained at having to stay behind but it's not like we had a choice, five guys and seven girls equals women's choice.

"This is stupid, why do we have to go ahead when it's an unfair vote?" Kaye asked.

"Because the ones that make it an unfair vote are mobs that have super strength, can teleport, explode and whatever else they can do." Jake said sighing.

"It's not that bad guys, it could be worse. A lot worse." Elijah said optimistically. I nodded and looked into the water, it seemed to be getting deeper as we went and that seemed kinda odd even if thats how some things are.

"Anybody else notice how deep the waters getting? It's crystal clear and I can't see the bottom." I said and we all looked over the edge and noticed we had gone into a small lake. Calob pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked along the shoreline and pointed to a small hut at the far north end, the weirdest part was it started to snow on that end, and past that there was a snowy forest.

"Over there, if we head over there and check it out we may be able to find something cause houses usually mean a players been there. And when there's a player out here they're either good or noobs so it's worth checking." Calob said putting his binoculars back into his mountain backpack.

"Rock paper scissors says who goes out?" Kaye asked and we all nodded. I drew scissors along with Jake and Kaye drew paper and Calob drew rock along with Elijah.

"So how does this work?"

"Well Calob and Kaye seem to have won more so I guess it's me and Silver." Jake said as we landed at the western end of the lake.

"You guys head back and pick up the girls okay? We'll make a base camp in that cave over by the hut." I said pointing to the small 3x3 opening in the ground.

"Alright you two be careful, good players also know how to set good traps that kill unwary players, or in this case us." Kaye said as he pushed the small boat off the side and headed back towards where the girls were.

"Alright let's not waste time it'll be night in a few hours and we can't have that." Jake said and I nodded as we walked over towards the small cabin in the woods.

* * *

**Walfess' POV**

**Play music: Faraway**

* * *

"So now that the boys are gone. We can talk about things we wouldn't say in front of them." Charlize said as me, Kat, Andr and Anima stepped away from her.

"Look all we're gonna talk about is... well you can kinda understand what." Sierra said eating another cookie.

"And that's why we don't want anything to do with this." I said growling slightly.

"Oh come on Walfy. I thought you of all people would want to get something off your chest." Charlize said trying to convince me to join them.

"Eh... fine." I said sitting down next to Kat.

"Okay first things first, some of us haven't been formally introduced yet so, I'm Charlize, this is my good friend Sierra, that's Walfess and that's Andr." She said gesturing around."Now that you know our names I think Walfess has something to say." She said as I felt my face turn beat red and I hid it in my tail.

"Come on wolf you gotta say it sooner or later."

"But you all should know already." I said in a shy voice.

"Do all of you know?" Anima, Reide and Kat all shook their heads only adding to my nervousness."Well Walfy they don't, NOW OUT WITH IT BEFORE I PUSH YOU INTO THE WATER!" Charlize yelled as I sighed reluctantly.

"Fine, in case some of you haven't noticed, I have feelings for Silver. In other words I'm in love with him." I said slowly as Kat stood up Anima's eyes widened and Reide laughed.

"So what does this mean to him?" Kat asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know if he knows about it or not because sometimes he's clueless and other times he acts like he's mocking the fact." I said to the confused Kat who sat back down and put a thinking face on.

"Hey girls, Silver and Jake are exploring the new base camp, hop in and we'll head over there." Kaye said coming to shore.

"I'm not too fond of water." Kat said quietly, she was shaking in her bones at the thought of having to go onto the water again.

"Me too." Andr said also shaking.

"I as well do not enjoy water much, the only reason I was on the boat to this island was because I was forced." Anima said cooly.

"Well you girls don't have to, one of us will take you on land and me and Elijah will take you guys on the boat." Kaye said grinning as Calob face-palmed.

"Why me?" He asked and Kaye pushed him onto the ground and we all jumped into the boat and started to head north up the river.

After about five minutes of going up river Kaye looked around as if worried about or confused about something.

"Is everything alright?" Reide asked him and he shook his head.

"This is the direction of the area we found. I don't know what's going on but we should be at a lake by now." Kaye said falling backwards sitting down on the boat.

"Maybe the current has gotten stronger-"

"No this is the place. That tree over there is where we would've crossed over to the lake." He said pointing to a tree ahead of us.

"Well maybe it's some kind of illusion and we have to pass the tree?" I asked him as the air around us suddenly got colder and colder, so much so that I could see the heat coming from my own breath.

"I hope you're right." He said as we went forward towards the tree as a heavy fog kicked up.

We traveled through the thick fog and eventually came up on a small cabin at the edge of the water.

"I had no idea we were gone so long, this fog came in pretty fast. Alright Elijah can you clear up some of the fog?" He asked and the crazy-dressed boy nodded and clenched his fists and jumped off the boat. An area of fog cleared up when he hit the ground but we still couldn't see much even with the fog cleared up some.

"Guys you there?!" I heard a voice off in the distance, the voice sounding like none other than Silver.

"Yeah!" Kaye responded

"Don't move we'll come to you guys!" Kaye tilted his head confused and I looked into the fog as well and turned to Sierra who stared into the fog with her eyes widened.

"Shane? Is that you?!" She asked and I then heard a voice, an un-familiar voice. This one was incredibly high pitched and seemed worn.

"Kaye get back in the boat!" I yelled and he looked at me confused as the fog seemed to roll in once again.

"Elijah-"

"I can't! Get to the boat!" He shouted as the two ran for the boat. The fog surrounded them and the sound of running vanished.

Me, Reide, Sierra and Charlize were left there alone as the fog cleared revealing a small hut on the shoreline.

"What the hell?!" Charlize asked stepping off the boat.

"What are you doing we need to get out of here!" Reide said as I looked at the skeleton girl who had her bow drawn. I looked to where she was and saw... I saw...

* * *

**Kat's POV**

**Play music: Haunted House**

* * *

We trudged along the gravel next to the ever taunting river. Oh how I wanted to take a swim, me being only half enderman I can touch water without being killed but it still hurt.

"Kat you okay?" Calob asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, should we have gone with them?" I asked and he shook his head.

"If you guys didn't want to go then that's fine, I know the feeling of not wanting to do something and being forced to do it."

"You do?"

"Yeah before when I was first getting to know Silver he was a cold hearted kinda person but the more I worked with him he eventually opened up, in fact I knew this one girl he liked and he told me about it and asked me to ask her out for him and I obliged." He started and Andr got an un-amused and annoyed face."But it didn't work out a she was already dating someone."

"Well I'm glad he opens up to people. But when are we gonna reach the lake?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, for one they took a boat and are probably already there. Plus it was quite a ways down so who knows when we'll actually get there?" He asked with a laugh.

Andr stared at him and Anima had a weird expression on her face, he was odd. Very odd.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Anima asked looking into a thick fog cloud ahead. Me, Calob and Andr shook our heads."There's something over there. It sounds like-"

"HEEEELLP!" We heard the sound of Walfess' voice.

"Walfess?!" I shouted to the voice as Calob ran in to the fog.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think?**

**Whatever I guess the contest is over then... Actually I'm gonna give you all some more time to work on it, also since I've been thinking about the storyline and it's been going in a pretty good direction. So you guys have another week for the contest and the winner gets to have a story shout out, a look into the future of the story and a special character buff for a few chapters(If you have an OC in this story).**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this is a two chapter Arc, you of course won't know what kind a Arc it is till it's over but eventually I'll update again. After next week I'm gonna have to put the two week wait again mainly because I have another story that I've been meaning to update and I need more time for both. **

**This story will keep going though don't worry!**


	13. The resolve

**Silver's POV**

**Play music:(NEW) Haunted Corridor.**

* * *

"Ugh... wha?" I woke up on what appeared to be snow. I stood up on my feet and looked around."HEY GUYS ANYBODY THERE?!" I shouted through the snowy forest.

"Silver this way!" I heard Kaye yell to my right, I ran towards where he was and found the rest of the guys there.

"Hey." Jake said.

"What the hell happened?" Elijah asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't know but where are the girls?" I asked asked them and they all shrugged."Do you at least know where we are?" No answer, but at the very least we weren't separated.

"How's it been? Living in peace for so long, how did you enjoy the captains treatments?" I heard a frighteningly familiar voice coming from behind me, I turned around to see Herobrine himself standing there, a glare in his pupil-less eyes.

"What do you want?!" Jake asked unsheathing his swords. Kaye did the same with his rapier and they both stood in front.

"Nothing much, but there is something you all want isn't there?"

I glared at the man as I clenched my fists and touched the ring.

"Oh there won't be any need for violence in my request, in fact, you can all go home if you accomplish this task." He said as my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach.

"Home?"

"Your lives back on earth, I can give that back to you. Hell I could get you to any place you want just say the word, but nothings free no no no. You'll have to do something in turn." He said as I heard something off in the distance, but Hero didn't seem to notice.

"And what, may I ask, would you want in return?!" Elijah asked furious(If you got that refference :D).

"Why the simple souls of those mob girls is all I ask. You boys have shown little to no interest in them yet they persist in annoying you. All I ask is for their souls and you'll be free-"

"You're lying, they don't annoy me and the reason I'm not showing any interest is because I have a girlfriend!" I shouted in his face and all the guys glared at me.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND IN REAL LIFE?!" They all asked in unison, I winked at them and nodded.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events now isn't it? But my offer still stands."

"Then let me make you an offer, my soul for your weakness." I said glaring at him. They all, including Hero himself, gasped at my idea.

"Are you insane?! You realize what you just said is sacrificing yourself for something they may never even attain?!"

"Well they can try, I would." I said sitting down on the snowy ground.

"W-well... I wouldn't accept that offer, because then I wouldn't have a worthy opponent to fight." The guys all let out a loud "HEY" at his words and I shook my head.

"You can't decline, the offer stands over yours because I made it and the only way to break the deal is for me to break it. Correct?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the now frightened stature of Herobrine.

"It seems I've been played by my own game, very well if you're WILLINGLY going to give your soul for these people then I can do so." He said casting a spell sealing the area. I once again heard a sound far away but yet again Hero failed to notice.

"What're you doing?"

"You said I have to say my weakness you didn't say I couldn't create a barrier that blocks out everything but high pitched sounds." He said glaring at me, I glared back and he opened his mouth."Big Bertha and Slice. The only two weapons that have enough power to break EGA's(Enchanted golden apples) in one hit."

"Thanks for the info. You bastard." I said as he proceeded to... suck out my soul. But as he did the sound on the outside was just about near enough for me to see and suddenly-

Jack burst through the wall and jumped in front of me as he released the soul taking spell on the dog, I stared at him in horror as my best friend growing up, my practical brother died right in front of me. Jack's body disappeared into nothingness and Herobrine stood there in shock.

"How? Did you plan to sacrifice your own for something so simple as my weakness? Pathetic."

"I'm gonna kill you and end all this." I said standing up.

"No you won't, tell your parents I said hi." He said and in a bright flash of light. I was gone.

* * *

"WAH!" I shouted falling out of my seat. I looked around to see I was in my house, next to me was my computer and I could still feel... Jack!

Jack was still biting my arm but he then released and I stared at the Minecraft loading screen in horror. The screen was empty with nothing but an ocean and a sky and the normal test that would say "singleplayer" and "multiplayer" was gone and all it said was, "play game". I looked at my finger to see the ring gone and I then looked over to Jack who was giving me a very curious look.

"Oh god, sorry if I scared you buddy I don't really know what just happened." I said as I headed to my living room to watch TV, the whole thing felt like an un real dream that, made me think it was real, but in truth it wasn't. That's what I was feeling anyway.

I turned on the TV and switched over to the news channel to see nothing was happening, it was just a blue screen, I then switched over to a random channel and it was the same. I went upstairs and looked out my window to see... rain. It was raining. All my worries were for nothing I guess.

Not wanting to stay up any later than it already was, I did purchase the game late that day. I went upstairs to go to sleep, but when I reached the top of the stairs I felt something, a deep pain in my chest, not like anything I had ever felt before. I then realized what it was, it was either guilt or the fact was all that happened was REAL and Herobrine is slowly killing me.

"Jack let's go to sleep." I said opening my room door, what I saw in there was... my body... my body was laying limp on the bed strapped down by his legs and wrists. He had a HUGE puncture wound in his stomach and next to the bed was Him... Herobrine sat there smirking his ugly little face off as I ran back down stairs and turned on the TV.

I switched it over to the news channel where there was a message on the screen, it read:

_If you're reading this and have survived the onslaught, your president is dead and any order given will now be decided by the military. Leave the country immediately and seek help from another place, America as we know it is dead. Every state has been compromised and there's a likely chance it hasn't reached you yet. _

_May god be with us in this dark time._

My eyes watered up as I stepped outside my house to see more than dozens of dead bodies everywhere. Zombies were eating the flesh of the fallen and Skeletons were shooting the ones that ran down the street. I looked to the roofs to see Spiders and Cave Spiders hanging men and women from there edges.

I heard a hissing sound behind me and jumped forwards as Jack jumped at the Creeper behind me. He bit into it's side as it exploded. I stood there in that street, my friend was REALLY dead and for all I know I was too.

"How is it? Do you like the outcome of this little quest you and your friends are on?" Herobrine asked me as I turned around glaring at him."This is how it'll be if you continue this. Although I as well am dead but then again there's no one to stop this madness. Humanity discovers Minecraft is a portal to what they describe as hell itself, then they obviously try to stop it but eventually fail to contain it and the mobs come and destroy this place you call a home and continue onwards to destroy everything else."

"Is this your plan? And what if I choose to continue?!" I shouted in his face, he didn't move an inch.

"No, this wasn't my plan but all I can tell you is a warning. I truthfully never wanted this the one who truly rules does. He hates the real world for mocking him and saying he and his family were monsters for killing people. But in truth it wasn't his fault." He said almost breaking into tears. I stared at him angrily as he continued."Unless you stop him I won't have control over myself anymore, please, when you get back. Stab me in the heart. I can't take this anymore." He said breaking out into full tears as my anger subsided.

"The game I created for them, the happiness I wanted. Their happiness I wanted... that's all I wanted was to see people smiling. But thanks to HIM I've turned into this monster. Please I beg of you. Kill. Me." Were his last words as I seemed to fall into the sky.

* * *

I opened my eyes as both me and Herobrine fell to our knees. I grabbed Kaye's knife out of it's sheath and dashed forward stabbing him in the heart. He hugged me tightly and said.

"Thank you, for ending this." He said falling down to the ground. Herobrine was dead.

They all stood there in shock at my actions and that their supposed mission was over.

"Did... did you just do what I thought you did?" Kaye asked in a hushed tone of astonishment.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet. Herobrine himself was just," I paused for a moment."He was just under someone's control. He didn't have his own body." I said and just then I heard his voice in my head.

'_In my right pocket, there's something to help you defeat the one who controlled me. Good luck Silver.'_

I walked toward his body and reached into his pocket and pulled out a map. I opened it up and it seemed to be a map of the northern region. I thought to myself for a second then put the map in my pocket and stood up looking at them.

"It's not over, trust me when I say thi-"

"Silver, stop it dude. You almost died for god's sake take it easy for now," Kaye said putting a hand on my shoulder."Just relax for right now okay? It'll be fine." He said as I sighed.

I nodded slightly and we walked away from the frozen land.

* * *

**A month or two later**

**Silver's POV**

**Play music: Camelot**

* * *

We were able to get back to the port town safely somehow piloting the large ship that originally brought us to the wilderness. But when we got back to the port town there was a huge celebration for the death of Herobrine and the 'Hero' that finished him.

But of course after what happened I didn't want them to think of me as a hero. More accurately I wanted them to stop celebrating because there was obviously something out there still. I knew there was but... I couldn't just ruin their celebration not after all the players, NPC's and humans who've died from him. Honestly I felt remorse for killing him, even if he was lying knowing what he said and showed me I feel completely terrible for killing the guy.

But hey on the bright side I now had two things keeping me from being a complete downer! Those two 'things' were Walfess and Kat wether I liked it or not and my reason for saying this, try sharing a queen sized bed with a grown woman, teenage girl and me. It got crowded with the addition of Andr and Sierra. Charlize being Charlize I thought she still believed in 'cooties' but what goes on in her mind was beyond me.

"Good morning Silver!" Kat said stretching next to me, though most(guys) would say I'm lucky they all slept half naked. But that also meant problems whenever, eh, nevermind.

"Good morning Kat, mind putting some clothes on now?" I asked and she shook her head hugging me, I also slept without a shirt on mainly because it was a white shirt, half naked girls, easy to spot wet stains, you should get the idea.

Then it was Walfess' turn to wake up as she nibbled on my arm flesh, not to the extent of it being painful or blood spilling out but to the extent where... think of a puppy, now think of that puppy squeezing a chew toy for the first time. Yeah that's basically Walfess' morning in a nutshell. I have no idea what makes her do that but I never cared too much about it anyway so there was no point in caring about it now.

I tapped her forehead as Kat kissed me on the cheek lightly, putting both a slight blush on my face accompanied a very very VERY small grin. Walfess let out a cute little puppy yawn and sat up, her wolf ears drooping to the side and her tail wagging slightly.

She let out a long loud and obnoxious yawn and smiled."Good mornin' Silver, you got anything to eat?" She asked both bluntly and lazily.

"Why the hell're you asking me? I don't feed you. Now get out of my way so I can go take a shower." I said as Kat, Walfess and surprisingly and Andr and Sierra all sat up and stared at me. I shook my head and moved Walfess so I could get out of my bed and grabbed my clothes.

I then proceeded to sprint away from the crazy girls who were chasing me all the way down the hall and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and walked over to the shower.

After that much enjoyed shower I went out wearing a different outfit. It was turning to hotter temperatures meaning lighter clothing needed to be worn, and regrettably Minecraftia doesn't have the most humble types of outfits. I wore a white, black trimmed un-zipped un-tucked sleeveless waist coat that exposed my mid section and chest, along with a pair of black short trousers and I wore my scarf wrapped around my waist as usual and I had my watch on my right hand.

Everyone else's clothes, specifically the girls, was beach related such as swimsuits, swim trunks, swimming goggles and more. Although there wasn't a dress code for the world all the players also switched to lighter clothing due to all the new features in the game heat also effects your body, there are also in game clothing shops that sell appropriate clothing for the time of year.

Every player started with a teal blue shirt and denim jean pants(Short-shorts for the girls), it was pretty basic but doesn't protect the player from the cold weather which in the eastern region seems to be getting more and more popular because the seasons are reversed in the wilderness for some odd reason. Oh well.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find the hallway empty, thank god for that. I moved down stairs to see what everybody was doing which usually consisted of, Kat, Walfess and Andr fighting for my attention. Kaye and Jake talking about weapons and Elijah being a weirdo, as usual.

"Morning guys." I said as Walfess and Andr started literally drooling over my, less decent appearance. Kat was just blushing her face off though as her being only half ender she didn't experience the... 'in heat' phenomenon as the others do. Kaye greeted me with a wave, Jake with the 'what's up' nod, Elijah with a two fingered salute and the rest all just smiled.

"Good morning dude, so how do you plan on combating this supposed thing that was 'controlling' Herobrine?" Kaye asked me chomping on a piece of toast.

"At the moment I really really don't PLAN on doing anything, it's too hot for mobs to appear anyway since mating season is too dangerous for the males to come out, and they're the ones who kill us." I said kinda chuckling looking at the mob girls who were staying with us.

"I don't see how that makes our problem better." Kaye said slightly annoyed.

"What problem?" Jake asked him.

"Think about it, if it's too dangerous for the guy mobs which are much stronger than us to go out what do you think will happen to us?" He asked gesturing to said girls."The only human girls are Reide and Kat's have enderman!" He said.

"True but I'm not worried, I bought a tranquilizer gun in town," I stated showing everybody said gun. Walfess and Andr both looked at it angrily as I pointed it at them."Don't even try, I'll shoot without hesitation and you'll regret it." I said aiming the gun at Andr.

"I'll just teleport away and take it from you." She smirked as I shot her in the leg.

"No you will not," I said picking up her unconscious body and taking it inside the house.

We ended up making our own house since the hotels and Inn's consistent payments were a bit too much for us.

I laid Andr down on the bed and started towards the door when I felt her warm hand grab mine. I looked towards her and she had a frown on her face as if I had done something to bother her.

"Yeah what do you want?" I asked as she tugged on my hand until I was sitting on the bed.

"You know what," She said whispering in my ear as she pulled my face in for a kiss. She continued to talk after she released for air."How was I?"

"Odd but I wouldn't say the best..." I trailed off with my words as her smirk grew into an incredibly sly grin.

"I was your first kiss wasn't I?" I shook my head.

"No but my first in a while."

"Well then, I'm glad I kissed you then." She said hugging me tightly, in which I reluctantly returned it.

After she let go of me I left to do whatever needed to get done. But thanks to there being more people living with me there was close to nothing that needed to get done.

"Hey Kaye," I said walking up to the blonde dude."Any ideas of what we should do? Besides trying to find a way to fight whatever Herobrine mentioned."

"No not really, we could maybe go searching for the three giant swords, Big Bertha, Slice and the Royal Guardian Sword." He said sitting back in his lounge chair.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I'll call everybody together." I said walking off.

* * *

After getting everybody into the living room I told them about the idea, Jake agreed to it. But Elijah wanted peace and quiet so he decided to stay.

Where's Calob?" I asked and they shrugged and Jake spoke.

"He's asleep still, lazy weirdo."

"Oh. Well, anyone else want to join us?" I asked them. Kat raised her hand, along with Walfess, Andr, Reide and ... Sierra?"Wow okay then, let's get to packing!" I exclaimed as everybody went to their separate rooms to pack their necessary items.

"This is a good idea, if we can manage to get those things we'll be unbeatable!" Jake said tossing me and Kaye some Iron Chestplates.

"Yeah plus with there being three swords we can each get one!" Kaye almost giggled in excitement."Plus it'll sure as hell be less boring than this place."

"I enjoy the peace and quiet, you can only have so much of it you know." Elijah protested as we all laughed.

"Either way it'll be nice to go adventuring again, get the blood pumping, and having fun with everybody at the same time," I said smiling.

Everybody who was leaving finished packing and we set out to find the legendary swords of Orespawn.

* * *

**Hey there again, sorry for the late day update but uh... I haven't had much inspiration to continue on with this story. Like I said before reviews DO matter a ton!**

**And the less there are the less I think of this story, I'm not complaining about the lack of followers heck no! This is my most popular story in that aspect! But... you know.**

**How did you like the thing I did there? Too complicated? Should I focus on pairings for a bit or should I stick with the storyline(Even though I kinda shortened this story by about 5 chapters)?**

**Either way you look at it is your opinion. Also I think I almost forgot about the contest! **

**I don't suppose anybody particapated though... Oh well that was a bit much I asked of you anyways.**

**That's about it for now see you all in two weeks!**


	14. Orespawn Arc: prologue

**Well... I said I was gonna stop but... I really didn't want to. **

**Surprisingly I went to see a therapist about my writers block. And (s)he(I won't say) said it was because I was trying too hard to focus on the OC's. Now that's not to say I won't keep a few of the OC's I once had in here.**

**OC's like Jake, Kaye, Reide, Kat, and my OC's will stay in. Sorry to those of you who still want their OC's in but as I've said to you, I can't always perfect your OC's and I don't want to disappoint you. **

**This is my way of resolving my writers block, wether it's good or bad is my opinion. I'm well aware some of you will be angry and such but all the later OC's such as Anima, Elijah, Marsha, and Calob(My OC) will not be continued in this story. They will be mentioned and such, they will get dialogue as well, but they won't be apart of the travel group or be around as the story comes to a close(It's not over yet though!).**

**Also there's a huge time skip but the story itself won't be affected much.**

**Silver: Enough rambling let's play some Minecraft!**

**Okay okay, I hope you all understand, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Minecraft, year 2214**

**? ? ? POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes that morning in my small grey wool bed and stretched my arms out. Then I looked to my right to see a rather short brunette laying there cutely, cuddling against my side. I then looked to my left to see a taller girl with white hair laying on her back with her body laid flat.

I sat up and scratched my silver haired head with a tired expression on my face. I let out a loud yawn and scooted myself out of bed to get dressed, my bed clothes consisted of a simple light blue shirt and darker blue sweats. I changed into my normal attire. Although I had added a few changes to it, I now had Iron gauntlets with diamond crystals in them and Iron shin guards.

I heard the soft yawn of one of the girls who were in my bed.

It's been almost a year since we originally set out for the swords. But to our luck they were already found, not so much to our luck, they were found by the mob army. The one HeroBrine talked about with fear has yet to be revealed but I've heard his voice once while we were in that frozen forest. It sounded giant, almost as if the creature was some kind of monster.

There was the sound of movement behind me and I turned to see Kat opening her eyelids softly. She then stared up at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I said as she threw a pillow at me blushing.

"Oh shut up," She said sitting up and getting out of bed. I snuck up behind her and hugged her tightly and kissed her neck playfully."Stop that. Silver stop it!" She yelled and I let go.

"Someone's cranky today." She glared in my direction as I smiled and walked out of the room for her to get dressed.

Over the past few months the Minecraftian's and the Villagers have worked together to create fortified cities for the pacifist players to stay or for traveling groups to hold out before leaving. To make them so fortified they created thick 15 up and 3 wide walls completely surrounding each and every city, in between the stone brick was obsidian to protect from creepers and such while they constantly had trained professional guards watching out for any other mobs such as spiders, spider jockeys, skeletons, and endermen.

But all too recently the mutant mobs have gotten more active and even stole the three swords and have now created a nearly impossible to get to place called 'the grand frontier' which houses hundreds if not thousands of mutants, Orespawn creatures, and evil vanilla mobs. Making it nearly impossible to even get near the swords.

"Morning Silver, you ready to head out?" Andr asked me holding my weapon, or should I say weapons, in her hands. What are these weapons you ask?

A pair of diamond Claymores which I dual wielded. Contrary to what you'd think the swords were special along with the gauntlets I had used a lightweight magic allowing me to be nimble with the large blades. Although I usually use only one because they would counter act each other. The reason for that being the elemental weapon crafting that was recently added to more detail, every weapon you can think of, now more unique than ever. Everybody calls them 'Weapon Style's' although I don't know where the 'Style's' comes into play.

The world now has these special crystals, and when you put them into the center of the crafting recipe for your weapon whatever type of crystal it is that weapon has special elemental abilities based on the weapon itself, the crystal inserted and the style of the user. Guess that's where they got 'Style's' from.

"Not if you've got my weapons." I said to her putting my hand out to take the two large swords. My swords, the reason they counter act each other, is because they have different element crystals in them. One which I named Cryogladius meaning 'Ice Sword' in latin, if my latin is still good anyway. And the other is named ToirClaí after the old Irish words for 'thunder' and 'sword'. Everybody said I should give them unique names, and I did... well language wise.

"Well the here you go," She handed me the two swords which I had cross sheathed on my back."Do you really want to try for the frontier? It's too dangerous."

"Andr I've been trying to get there for more than half a year now, HeroBrine's death would've sent me back if he was the reason I'm here," I said seriously.

Andr let out a reluctant sigh as we left the building, we had a group we were supposed to meet up with, in case anything bad ever happened we'd have backup. The Grand Frontier was currently the most dangerous place accessible from the over world, even more so than E.N.D and the Unstable Dimension. Which is why every time we go there we need to get as much loot as possible in hopes of getting the right armor.

But not today, today I planned something different, something only I was crazy enough to attempt.

"True true but you don't need to be so gloomy and serious about it, we're at peace right now. The mutants won't bother attacking us at the cost of us getting the swords and the walls are too high for even the Mcreeper or Mskeleton to jump over and the Mzombie doesn't even jump." She said grinning at the large wall. She was proud of it, after all she was the one who started the idea so why wouldn't she feel proud?

Her idea has saved countless lives of innocent Players, Villagers and trapped Humans. Who were in turn grateful to her to the most extent to give her the castle in the center of the city. Minecraftia, as big and imagination full as it is, people wanted to create more efficient ways of building homes and turns out the best way was to use medieval architecture.

"As much as I would like to believe that you forget about the spiders and spider jockeys, which are becoming increasingly numerous and will eventually be able to get over the wall. That aside, did you tell everybody else about my plan?" I asked her and she sighed and nodded.

"You gotta be the most insane suicidal person in the Overworld," She said as Kaye, Jake, and Reide walked up to me. Kaye and Jake were shivering while Reide was just...standing there.

"You guys okay-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" They all shouted at my face as Walfess and Kat came dashing out of the building.

"What's wrong? Mobs finally get in?!" Walfess asked holding a knife from my kitchen.

"No just scared little kids." I said mocking them as they all jumped forward tackling me to the ground, Kaye kicked my arm, Reide was the one that knoced me down with a drop kick and Jake punched my other arm.

"Shut up dude, but tell me. What kind of suicidal thoughts are you thinking in that silver covered brain of yours?" Jake asked me and I held a map in my hands.

"Hey give that back-" Kat shouted looking at it, I held it above my head knowing she wouldn't reach it without knocking me down. I was in fact taller than her.

"This is a map Kat here drew when her expedition group went to the different dimensions. The first dimension we're going to is called the Mining Dimension, which is accessible by smashing a Red Ant using whatever." I said showing them a list.

"So wait, we're going into the Nether, E.N.D, and the Crystal Dimension?!" Kaye read some of the list aloud, everybody except myself and Walfess blushed at the mention of the Crystal Dimension.

"What's so bad about the Crystal Dimension?" Oh if only I hadn't asked that ONE question.

The entire trip through the city to the exit all I heard were complaints, squeals, shreeks from the girls, and gasps. I didn't get any of it because of that too, well besides a throbbing headache.

* * *

**Play Music: Fiore Oukoku**

* * *

Once we got out of the city I ran ahead away from the group. I then felt a chill straight down my back as I looked ahead of me, to the same hill that me and Jack, my late German Shepherd, and I had walked over the first time we found civilization in this once barren land. I felt a combination of nostalgia, hatred, remorse, and depression.

My best friend who I grew up with since I was roughly 11 years old died for my life. I couldn't blame anybody for it besides the one who created this monstrous game. No matter how I was to look at it, the fault would always turn to the man or woman who created this place. I fell to my knees, tears in my silver eyes as I stared at the ground.

The feeling of a hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see my friends behind me, Kaye specifically was the one who had the hand on my shoulder. Kat, Reide, Jake, Walfess and Andr.

"Well are you gonna wipe those tears or am I gonna have to? Get up you silver haired idiot." Kaye said extending his hand and I stood up. He grinned and I turned to look forward.

"I'm fine, just a bit... you know." I said as Kat hugged me."Hey I said I was fine alright? Don't go crying yourself." I said to her and she nodded as we walked along the grassy plains towards the the rebuilt Sky City which was visible in the distance, it seemed so close but it was still a long way away. It reminded me of a movie I once saw... oh well.

* * *

After around an hour of walking we decided to stop for a bit. The day and night cycles had changed with the update, a day being 3 hours during the summer and 2 hour during the winter. Night was similar being 3 hours in the summer and 4 hours in the winter.

At current it was summer time and we had another two hours before having to settle in for the night.

I heard the growling of a stomach next to me and I turned to look at Walfess, who's tail was waging like she was extremely irritated. Which was obvious from te growls and hungry moans coming from her stomach.

"Anybody pack food?" I asked as she blushed slightly. Kat nodded and opened her backpack and handed me two pieces of well cut barbecued steak."Thanks." I said handing one to the wolf girl sitting next to me.

"It's a bit quiet don't you think?" Kaye asked as Jake and I both nodded.

"Yeah it's usually louder with all the wild mobs and such. I wonder what happened?" Jake asked pinching his chin.

I looked around to find less mobs than before but there weren't an underwhelming amount nor was there a lot.

"I guess either domestication or food supplies in the cities. This place obviously wouldn't have many animals due to the large populated cities it's between," I said sighing."It's expected from humans though."

"What do you mean?" Walfess asked me.

"Remember what I said back when you first wanted me to pick between the mobs or humans? I met Andr in the forest and I set you down in that cave?" I asked and she nodded."Everything I said about us humans wether we like it or not is true."

"He's got a damn good point." Jake added.

"This world will be overtaken by humanity, but until then let's enjoy it." I said.

We continued to walk towards our destination which got ever closer. During the last bit it took us to get there we talked about different things, Kaye and Jake talked about the legendary swords and how them being in the real world would affect everything including the laws of physics. Kat, Walfess and Reide talked about... well us guys while Andr was silent the entire rest of the way.

My thoughts were also elsewhere, more specifically on the real world itself. I supposed it was sent into turmoil after the disappearances and Minecraft being the source. What would happen if they were to destroy the game? Would we be trapped in here like the players HeroBrine hunted? Would we die of aging? How would our families in the real world react? All these questions raced through my head constantly over the entire time I was here.

After all it's been nearly a year since my 'disappearance' into this material plain known as Minecraftia.

Now's probably the best time to explain my weaponry, or all of our weaponry in fact. Turns out Minecraft itself, from what people are saying, was supposed to turn out as an MMORPG with levels, magic, special custom weapons, player customization, races, and the like. But it was pre-released early as a buyable beta.

Now since it's been updated all the weapons, such as my Claymores or Jake's Katana have special abilities. These special abilities differed from person to person. My swords had two elements infused with them which I mined, smelted, crafted, and named myself. There are several elements in the game the main or basic elements being, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Light, and Shadow. There are much rarer elements that can only be obtained by the following: killing mutants, bosses, or gifts from special NPC's but is extremely rare.

Those special elements are: Undead, which is obtained via killing Mskeletons or Mzombies, Life which is healing magic and isn't as rare as the other special elements and can be obtained by certain village shops, Angel which is one of the strongest and it's counterpart Demon can be obtained only by mining in the Chaos Dimension, and the last two are Dragon and God elements. Which so far can only be obtained through Creative mode, nobody knows how to get it in survival but some say that God or Dragon element style weapons have enough power to five-shot Mobzilla, one of the strongest mobs in the game.

I myself had to go through a lot just to make my two swords. I can't imagine how hard it would be to obtain Undead, Angel or Demon elemental crystals.

* * *

**Play Music: Evening Breeze**

* * *

"Silver?" Kat asked me breaking my train of thought.

"Something wrong, Kat got your tongue?" I replied with a pun and a question which she punched me lightly on the shoulder for.

"I was just wondering, what are your thoughts on all this?"

"On what?"

"Minecraft, the concept of the game, the landscape, the mobs, the NPC's, all of it. What do you think of it?" Her curiosity and concern were undeniably noticeable and I shrugged.

"The game itself, the idea is amazing, I love the landscapes. The mobs are interesting and the NPC's are funny to watch. But this place... has turned into more of a hell than anything I've ever imagined. Thousands of REAL people have died and from what Calob said before he entered the game it was de-shelved due to some major problems." I said sadly.

_Flashback_

_"So... Calob how's the game selling?" I asked the black haired bloke as he sat in his seat half asleep._

_"It's doing fine, or should I say WAS doing fine until the disappearances. More than a million people were reported missing in places all over the world, namely the UK, the states, Japan, and others."_

_"Whoa that's... news."_

_"Yeah and that's not even the worst of it, citizens of Washington of all places are rioting. They were searching for the games creator last I checked and so far no luck from the swedish game maker."_

_"Then how the hell'd the game update?!" I asked worried._

_"I don't know and really I don't want to know. But I DO want to go back home, so you go kill the Mobzilla, get yourself some of it's special armor and take on The Frontier." He said smiling._

_End Flashback_

"Wow. I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah because this is your home and you wouldn't know otherwise. As people in my world say YOLO or You Only Live Once. I could die here though. I've lived a productive life, but I've lost more than I have to the evil that houses itself in this universe, maybe I'm just going insane..." My voice hinted of depression as she tugged on my shirt and pulled me into a passionate kiss relieving me of some of the stress.

"You're not going insane, this world is growing more and more, you're just... just..." She said obviously trying to cheer my poor self up.

"I don't need you to make me feel better ya'know."

"I'm your girlfriend. Plus it's already in my personality to want to cheer others up, I would do the same for Walfess or Jake. Why would I leave out my beloved?" She asked in a cute tone making me blush slightly.

"Eh.. good point. Hey look we're here." I said as we trudged over one last hill to see Sky City, the lights illuminating the sky and even outlining the stars."I've never seen something so amazing before." I gasped as I took in a breath of the cool evening air. The feeling soaring through my lunges like water flowing through a calm river.

Sure I've been breathing this air for a while but it's when you stop to take in the serene beauty is when you learn to appreciate it the most. This lifted the little depressing thoughts I had in my head and replaced them with calm happy ones.

"The city's waiting, let's not disappoint." Kaye said as he walked ahead slightly and I stared at the city smiling.

"Hell or not this place is amazing. You gotta give it that." I heard Kat say hugging me tightly. I nodded in response as we headed for the city gates.

* * *

**Orespawn Arc prologue: complete**

**Orespawn Arc chapter 1: Coming next week**

* * *

**Well? How was the comeback? Okay okay you probably hate me for what I said and may or may not have stopped following but like I said some OC's won't have full action. Sure there'll be a chapter with them here and there but it's not gonna be easy. **

**But that aside I know EXACTLY where I'm going with the story so you guys won't have to wait more than a week for the next official chapter.**

**Don't forget to review! The support matters! And don't forget to follow or favorite if you enjoyed and haven't yet. I'm out with a new writing style!**


End file.
